Sin remordimientos No Remorse
by 3R
Summary: El FBI y el NCIS logran acabar con el par de asesinos más buscados de los últimos tiempos... O eso parece. Post 6ªSN/Post 8ªNCIS. Continuación de "To live is to die"
1. Prólogo: Dos hombres y un destino

_Me había prometido a mi misma no empezar a colgar nada hasta, al menos, saber cómo lo voy a terminar... Me he defraudao, no tengo palabra, ni calma... Pero como no tengo puñetera idea de por dónde voy a salir con ésto, lo cuelgo para autoconvencerme de que no merece la pena._

_En principio sería una continuación de un Fic anterior: "To live is to die" y sigue siendo un Xover NCIS-SN. Recupero a un personaje mío particular: Richard Valley y lo ambientamos al principio de la 7ª temporada de Sobrenatural y de la 9ª de Navy..._

_Creo que eso es todo..._

* * *

><p><strong>SIN REMORDIMIENTOS<strong>

**NO REMORSE**

**Prólogo**

"**Dos hombres y un destino"**

_No mercy for what we are doing_

_No thought to even what we have done  
>we don't need to feel the sorrow<br>No remorse for the helpless one  
>War without end<br>No remorse  
>No repent<br>_

_**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**_

Calculó la velocidad del viento y preparó el fusil para no desviarse ni un milímetro de su objetivo. Debía ser muy rápido y muy preciso o no los abatiría a tiempo en cuanto pusiesen un pie fuera del almacén.

El tejado de acero y hormigón dónde se apostaba, aún conservaba los últimos vestigios de fuego de un sol que había caído inmisericorde durante todo aquel día de agosto. El sudor regaba la frente del veterano marine, empapando el acerado cabello y salpicando la culata del rifle. Pero no podía permitirse dejar su puesto ni un segundo, no ahora.

Vigilaba atento a dos unidades de SWAT, varios coches patrulla de la policía metropolitana de Washington DC y una docena de federales, entre agentes del FBI y del NCIS, que sin sospechar siquiera la presencia del oculto francotirador, rodeaban el mismo almacén que el ex sargento de artillería vigilaba con tanto esmero.

La tensión generada por las largas horas de asedio amenazaba con estallar de un momento a otro. Sin embargo nadie dio orden de entrar a detener a los fugitivos. Quizás porque no era la primera vez que los Winchester habían aprovechado una incursión para confundirse entre los asaltantes y huir, o quizás porque, cada vez que habían sido acorralados de esa forma, el resultado final había sido un reguero de cadáveres.

**Tobías Fornell**

Se pasó un pañuelo por la sudorosa calva, en días como ese, el habitual traje de agente era sofocante. "Cuéntame otra vez porqué Gibbs no está aquí" pidió al agente especial del NCIS Anthony Dinozzo.

Una vez más el hombre de confianza del ausente le contó que el Director Vance había encomendado otra misión distinta al jefe de su unidad. El habitualmente risueño y bromista agente miraba con fijeza la entrada del almacén sorprendentemente serio y concentrado.

Tobías sabía que a Dinozzo no le resultaba nada sencillo estar ahí, no era una detención cualquiera. El furgón para delincuentes peligrosos estaba abierto y custodiado por un par de agentes de asalto. En su interior, un hombre también joven y atlético, de cabello oscuro, permanecía sentado en uno de los bancos laterales, echado hacia delante ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos esposadas.

**Anthony Dinozzo**

No estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, había mentido a Valley, había convencido al agente del FBI de que estaba de su parte y el hombre desesperado de la furgoneta había confiado en él, le había llevado hasta allí, arruinando su carrera y poniendo, sin pretenderlo, las cabezas de los Winchester en bandeja de plata.

Cuando Fornell exigió por el megáfono a los dos hombres del almacén que salieran y se entregaran. Dick Valley se irguió como si fuese incluido en esa orden de quien era su jefe hasta sólo hacía unas horas. Sus miradas se cruzaron, el asco que reflejaba la del amigo traicionado no hizo mella en su comprensión, Richard tenía todo el derecho del mundo a cabrearse con él.

"No te puedes avergonzar de hacer lo correcto Tony" musitó el veterano agente del FBI al notar el odio, en la mirada del hasta entonces mejor de sus subordinados, dirigido hacia el hombre que tenía al lado "Y aunque ahora tengas tus dudas, esto es lo correcto".

**Dean Winchester**

Recurrió a una de las únicas personas que aún no les había dado la espalda, a uno de los pocos que seguían con vida después de cruzarse en su camino. Después de varios meses huyendo sin apenas descanso se encontraban en un callejón sin salida. Eso no le había impedido continuar con su trabajo, pero sí lo había hecho todo más difícil.

A veces, en los escasos momentos de tranquilidad su mente retrocedía al funesto día en que todo debía haberse solucionado, y el deseo de dejarse ir, de rendirse, le ahogaba. No podía permitírselo, Sam contaba con él, sólo podía contar con él y Dean Winchester nunca abandonaría a su hermano así se hundiera el Mundo.

No se hacía ilusiones, nunca se las hizo, sabía que acabaría muerto (una última vez), sólo había seguido con lo único que sabía hacer: continuar peleando, persistir en su empeño absurdo de, al menos, salvar a Sam. Por eso, cuando Dick Valley respondió a su llamada y le ofreció su ayuda incondicional, le creyó, aún cuando su instinto gritaba dentro de sus tripas "Es una trampa, no puedes confiar en un federal".

Fue a la reunión a pecho descubierto. Y sospechando que todo estaba mal, sabiéndose vigilado, se acercó a quien creía el último amigo que le quedaba. Su hermano le siguió, fue quien vio al tirador y fue el que salió herido.

Si le hubiesen disparado a él, ni siquiera estaría furioso contra el agente del gobierno. Pero Sam había recibido esa bala en su lugar, y ahora, en ese almacén sucio y tétrico, apenas había conseguido detener la hemorragia producida por el proyectil incrustado en la espalda del más joven.

La fiebre del cazador herido era indicativa de infección, pero tal como se habían desarrollado las cosas en los últimos meses no podía salir simplemente y entregarse. Le matarían en cuanto asomara la cabeza, y muerto no sería de ninguna ayuda a Sam. Pero, también era consciente de que cuanto más tardara en ser atendido, más se reducían las posibilidades de supervivencia de su hermano.

Oyó a Fornell conminándole a rendirse. "Esto se acaba Sammy" musitó impotente. El más joven volvió a llenarle de orgullo cuando se levantó asintiendo con el largo cabello empapado en sudor. Lo sujetó como buenamente pudo percibiendo la alta temperatura corporal que hacía brillar los ojos del menor. "Ahora parecemos Butch Cassidy y Sundace Kid" intentó quitar hierro al asunto.

"Vale" susurró débilmente su hermano medio desplomado sobre él "pero yo soy Robert Redford". Lo condujo hacia la salida, "mal ejemplo me he buscado" pensó agobiado, pero sólo dijo, "mientras no te creas que soy tu caballo". Sujetó el pomo de la puerta y respiró profundamente.

- ¿Algo para la posteridad Sammy?

- Estoy listo

- Y yo. Vamos allá – abrió la puerta.

**RICHARD VALLEY**

La puerta del almacén se abrió y todos los representantes de la ley enfocaron sus armas hacia los dos hombres que, trabajosamente, salieron fuera. Era evidente que estaban desarmados y que uno de ellos estaba gravemente herido. Sin embargo nadie hizo ademán de acercarse.

Le habían sacado del furgón. Al ver sus esposas el mayor de los Winchester sonrió, ese tío era transparente, casi podía escuchar su disculpa no pronunciada por haberle implicado en su caso, "no importa, aún somos amigos".

"¡No disparen, que nadie dispare!" Ordenó el jefe del operativo "¡Dean y Sam Winchester, túmbense en el suelo con los brazos extendidos!"

La dos detonaciones sonaron como una sola y los dos hombres cayeron al suelo dónde la sangre, casi instantáneamente, formó un charco bajo sus cuerpos. "¡No! ¡Joder! ¡Estaban desarmados!" gritó Valley fuera de sí. Dinozzo le sujetó para que no se acercara a los cuerpos "¡suéltame hijo de perra!"

Tobías Fornell avisó al forense que aguardaba fuera del alcance de un posible fuego cruzado. La muerte de alguien durante el asalto era algo previsible. El doctor Mallard y su ayudante inspeccionaron los cuerpos. El forense, cerró los ojos del mayor de los hermanos un poco afectado "Pobre muchacho"

- ¿Están muertos? – Dinozzo estaba horrorizado, apenas conocía a Dean Winchester pero estaba convencido de que le habían tendido una trampa y sólo había participado en esa misión en la creencia de que, cuando los detuviesen, el NCIS se haría cargo de la custodia de los dos hermanos

- En todo el corazón, Tony, al menos ha sido instantáneo – Ducky Mallard se levantó quitándose los guantes, mientras Parker, rápidamente, cubría los cuerpos con la bolsa de autopsias.

El abatido doctor se cruzó con Valley que contemplaba el operativo intentando contener la rabia y la desolación que le provocaba mirar los cuerpos de quienes se suponía iba a ayudar. Mallard le apretó un brazo mostrándole su pesar, "Lo siento muchacho, no se ha podido hacer gran cosa". La mirada desoladamente gris del agente siguió a los operarios que introducían los cuerpos en el furgón del forense.

Fornell le quitó las esposas. "No se van a presentar cargos Valley, vamos a asumir que le engañaron, los culpables ya han pagado" El agente no dijo nada, se frotó las muñecas y echó a andar hacia la ciudad.

- ¡espera Dick!, ¿Te acerco en coche al hotel? – Dinozzo se puso al alcance del agente que le soltó un furioso derechazo rompiéndole el labio, intentó repetir pero Tony aprovechó la furia del agente del FBI para inmovilizarlo contra el pavimento con una llave de yudo - ¡Basta! ¡Lo siento amigo!

- No me llames Dick, no soy tu amigo – Jadeó el agente en el suelo

- Suéltale Tony, tengo algo que hablar con él – Dijo el jefe del operativo.

Prácticamente todos los agentes de la ley, médicos, investigadores y forenses se habían marchado. Sólo Dinozzo, Fornell y Valley seguían frente al fatídico almacén.

- No soy su puto agente Fornell, mañana tendrá mi renuncia sobre su mesa – Se pasó una mano por el corto cabello oscuro y se quitó la corbata del traje oficial guardándola en un bolsillo – lo han conseguido, los han matado, seguro que se creen que ahora el mundo es un lugar mejor ¿no?

- Di orden de no disparar – masculló el agente sénior del FBI echándose la chaqueta del traje sobre el brazo izquierdo.

- Si hubiese sabido esto no… - balbució el del NCIS afectado

- ¡No QUÉ? ¡Bastardo de mierda! – de buena gana hubiese vuelto a golpear al de ascendencia italiana.

- ¡Basta Valley! – Gibbs apareció desde el almacén del lado opuesto

- ¡Jefe!

- ¡Gibbs!

- Ahora no, Tony, ¿Tobías?, tengo que hablar con Valley, a solas.

Su subalterno aceptó la orden y con un último intento de disculpa volvió a su coche. Tobías fue más reacio hasta que una mirada al rifle de asalto apoyado junto a la puerta por dónde apareció su amigo le hizo sospechar la identidad de quién había abatido a los Winchester.

- Dinozzo también lamenta lo ocurrido, pero fue necesario Dick – el más joven ni siquiera respondió – debe olvidar lo ocurrido, es un buen agente, no podemos perderle. Además, sus compañeros Will T. Phillips y Bill H. Long no le perdonarán que cuando los visite en el hospital les diga que ha abandonado el cuerpo, ¿no cree?

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? – tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, después el aturdido agente señaló el camino por dónde se habían marchado los otros dos hombres - ¿ellos lo saben?

- No. puede que Tobías sospeche algo, pero no hará preguntas – sonrió el veterano agente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: <strong>Según algunas fuentes, Butch Cassidy y Sundance Kid no murieron en Bolivia, volvieron a USA y cambiaron sus nombres por los de William Thomas Phillips y William Henry Long_


	2. El herido

_**Me da coraje pero no se cómo introducir al malo, historia empezada, capítulo 1 y aún nada de nada respecto al trabajo que ha llevado a mis niños a encontrarse de nuevo con Valley, Gibbs y su gente...**_

_**Voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar al menos una vez a la semana, aunque... no tengo ni la más mínima idea de si podré conseguirlo, Nem, mi niña hago lo que puedo, y encima cierto gemelo se ha puesto a enredar sobre cierta fecha importante que se nos viene encima... (Una pregunta: ¿RPS u OnlyBro? ¿qué prefieres?)**_

_**Neko-Akira-Chan gracias por pasarte por aquí :-)**_

* * *

><p><strong>SIN REMORDIMIENTOS<strong>

**NO REMORSE**

**Capítulo 1**

"**El herido"**

_We don't care what it meant  
>another day<br>another death  
>another sorrow<br>another breath  
>No remorse<br>No repent_

**DEAN**

Olía a desinfectante, y a medicinas. La luz golpeó sus ojos haciéndole despertar. Parpadeó y notó la sombra junto a la ventana. Se sentó mareado, aún con la vista borrosa. Tan sorprendido de estar vivo que no era capaz de reaccionar aún.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hijo? – tardó un poco en reconocer al amable doctor, sonrió un poco confuso aún.

- Mira que he tenido experiencias extrañas, pero presenciar mi propia autopsia es algo nuevo – le comentó Dean Winchester a Donald Mallard

- No voy a hacerte la autopsia muchacho, ¿seguro que estás bien? – el forense le tomó las constantes.

- Al parecer no estoy muerto – musitó el pecoso intentando recordar cómo había llegado allí - ¿y Sam?

**GIBBS**

Desde la primera vez que vio a ese joven frente a él, en una oscura calle residencial, sacando las bolsas de la compra del maletero de una ranchera, sintió el peso que curvaba aquellos hombros como algo familiar y que contribuía a aliviar de alguna extraña forma el suyo propio.

Jethro era bastante mayor, había visto mucho, había perdido mucho más a lo largo de su vida, pero era capaz de intuir que aquellos dos muchachos no le iban a la zaga en el tema del sacrificio y la pérdida. Aunque el asunto que había llevado allí a los Winchester distaba mucho de haberse solucionado.

Hasta el momento habían fallecido sesenta soldados, sesenta chavales atacados por algo que había envejecido sus cuerpos hasta la muerte. En un principio pensaron que tenía que ver con alguna extraña enfermedad que habían traído de sus destinos, los cuarenta y ocho primeros volvían de las zonas conflictivas del medio oriente (Afganistán, Irak, Líbano, Pakistán), los últimos provenían de otras zonas supuestamente pacíficas (Rota, Costa Rica… ) o no habían salido del país.

Entonces descubrieron el nexo común de todos los casos: "Los Winchester", una pareja de investigadores supuestamente del FBI con nombres sospechosamente rockeros que habían aparecido justo antes o inmediatamente después de cada caso. El ex sargento de artillería sonrió al recordar cómo McGee encontró la pauta, el joven investigador se quedó de piedra al reconocer a Dean Winchester en uno de los videos de las morgues que habían visitado.

**DONALD "DUCKY" MALLARD**

No respondió a la pregunta del cazador, sólo sonrió e hizo una seña a alguien para que entrara. Jethro Gibbs saludó al supuesto criminal, pero éste ahora mismo tenía otra prioridad "¿Dónde está mi hermano?"

- Está mal, no saben si se recobrará – tanto el doctor como el veterano agente esperaban sorpresa, violencia, tristeza, algo. Lo que no esperaban fue la indiferencia en los ojos de quien era capaz de jugarse la vida por salvar a quienes querían acabar con él.

- ¿Dónde está? – repitió el resucitado cazador sin ningún atisbo de emoción

- En el hospital universitario George Washington, bajo el nombre de William H. Long – explicó Gibbs

Al joven se le escapó una risita sarcástica "Sundance Kid" musitó apreciando la broma. El ex sargento de artillería cruzó una mirada de entendimiento con Mallard, ahora debían explicar al cazador lo ocurrido. No iba a ser fácil decirle que su hermano se debatía entre la vida y la muerte por culpa de su intento de rescate.

La droga usada para engañar a los del FBI, paralizando las constantes vitales de ambos había afectado a la capacidad del Winchester herido para recuperarse, apenas habían podido reanimarlo, y ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte ante la impotencia de todo el personal médico.

- ¿Puedo verlo? – ni siquiera parecía enfadado, era como si se hubiese blindado y no se permitiera mostrar ninguna reacción

- ¡Valley! Acompañe al agente Phillips a ver a su compañero – llamó Gibbs. El agente del FBI dio a su amigo uno de sus trajes de trabajo y una identificación falsa.

**DINOZZO**

La última misión pesaba como una losa sobre los hombros de Toni Dinozzo. Desde que llegara esa mañana apenas había respondido con monosílabos a McGee y a David. Sus compañeros sabían por experiencia que cuando estaba tan callado tenía sus motivos, pero no estaban al tanto de la operación que causaba su mutismo.

- Es raro que Gibbs no haya llegado aún – musitó Timothy distraído por un misterio aún mayor que el silencio de su amigo.

- Sí que lo es – Zhiva miró de reojo al agente de la mesa de enfrente – casi tanto como que todavía no hayas hecho ningún comentario chorra esta mañana Toni ¿qué te ocurre?

El más veterano de los tres se levantó sin decir nada y se dirigió al despacho de Vance. Los otros dos, alarmados, lo siguieron.

Dinozzo llamó y entró "Quiero presentar mi renuncia señor" conforme decía esto dejó su placa y su arma sobre la mesa del Director del NCIS.

- No te apresures Toni, estás tomando esta decisión en caliente, tómate un par de días libres y…

- Lo he decidido señor, no puedo seguir con esto, no después de… - ¿por qué tenía que explicarse? Vance debía entenderlo mejor que nadie, a fin de cuentas, si Dean Winchester le salvó la vida en una ocasión, también había salvado la del director, y no sólo la suya sino la de toda su familia – Es como si yo hubiese apretado el gatillo.

- Usted cumplía órdenes Dinozzo, y aún tiene una misión importante aquí

- Eso no lo hace más fácil señor – dijo tocando inconscientemente la herida de su labio

__.__

_Sentía la furia arremolinarse en su estómago y costaba retener el impulso de atacar a los otros dos, Gibbs debía sentir lo mismo pues entregó su arma al cazador malherido que perdió la sonrisa al comprender el gesto del agente._

_- Tony, estoy orgulloso de haber trabajado contigo – el agente podía ver en los acerados ojos de su superior la misma ira que le estaba costando tanto sujetar – creo que ha llegado el momento Winchester._

_- Yo también estoy orgulloso de haber trabajado a tu lado jefe – era el momento de la verdad, tragó saliva – estoy preparado._

_- Joder – fue todo lo que salió del cazador mientras quitaba el seguro a su arma -¿por dónde empiezo? _

_El agente más joven del NCIS admiró la fuerza de voluntad de un Dean Winchester que, tambaleándose y sin fuerzas, aún buscaba poder salvarles de alguna manera._

_- Mira que te pones dramático, cazador – Aquel extraño tipo, surgido de la nada, observaba a los tres hombres apoyado en el marco de la puerta._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí hijo de puta? - gruñó el aludido_

_- Vengo a salvar tu vida, desagradecido, por si no te acuerdas, Bobby y yo tenemos un pequeño negocio y tú formas parte de él – le reprendió el elegante y prepotente desconocido_

_- Pues cúrales, no les queda tiempo._

_- Ellos no forman parte de este trato – el tipo lo miró de arriba abajo, parecía satisfecho antes de justificarse con el cazador – No me malinterpretes chico, el madurito tiene su morbo... pero ¿qué ganaría yo si los curo?_

_- Si no lo haces lo siguiente que haga en mi puta vida es acabar contigo... - un golpe de tos hizo caer de rodillas al pecoso mientras la sangre se esparcía aparatosamente por el suelo._

_- Vamos Dean, no seas melodramático – la mirada salvaje del cazador pareció convencer al recién llegado – vale, tú ganas._

_Entregó unas probetas selladas a los agentes "El antídoto". Llevó al herido al sillón "bien, ya tienes lo que querías ¿Contento?"_

_- estoy en éxtasis – respondió con ironía el cazador_

_- Pues ahora tú – puso la palma de su mano en el pecho del cazador y este gritó como si le estuviesen cosiendo con una pistola de grapas._

_- ¡Joder! ¡prefiero a Cass mil veces!_

_- Pues haberlo llamado a él, desagradecido – gruñó el demonio cómicamente ofendido – has roto mi pequeño corazón, así que... me voy._

_Y eso hizo desvaneciéndose en el aire, no sin guiñarle un ojo, coqueto, a Gibbs. Toni se tomó su dosis con alguna duda. Notó los efectos de la cura de inmediato._

__.__

No, el saber que había hecho su trabajo, y que si hubiese podido habría impedido la muerte de los hermanos Winchester no hacía más fácil aceptarlo. Salió del despacho de su Director sin recoger ni el arma ni la placa.

- Oye Tony – McGee quiso detenerle – antes deberías hablarlo con Gibbs ¿no te parece?

- Eres un gran tipo Timothy, no dejes que este trabajo cambie eso – musitó entre decidido y avergonzado

- No puedes irte así y dejarnos desperdiciados aquí – le recriminó Zhiva

- Dejarnos tirados, novata, dejarnos tirados… - la corrigió con una sonrisa tan triste que la israelita no se molestó por la corrección ni por el apelativo.

- Tony, no te precipites – su compañero y amigo no pudo impedir que abandonara el edificio.

Respiró hondo al verse en la calle, "¡Mierda! ¡Aún no puedo abandonar!". Desde la muerte del agente retirado Mike Franks se había hecho cargo de una misión muy importante, y aún no la había concluido. Había dado su palabra a Vance y al Secretario de Defensa.

Repasó mentalmente las últimas semanas, si Valley no le hubiese pedido ayuda habría sido al revés. Era al único al que hubiese podido recurrir por no pertenecer al mismo departamento federal. Pero su amigo… "No, ahora ya no lo es…" le había pedido ayuda primero. Quería hacer desaparecer a los Winchester del radar de las agencias del Gobierno, y ahora, estaban muertos.

Su teléfono sonó, era Gibbs "Explícame esa idiotez que se te ha ocurrido ahora Dinozzo" sonrió ante el tono agrio de su superior, estaba seguro de que si estuviera ahí le habría dado una colleja con su consabido "Espabila Tony"

- Ha sido un momento de debilidad jefe, no voy a hacerlo

- ¿Los Winchester?

- Ese muchacho nos salvó la vida Gibbs, creí que si los cogíamos nosotros podríamos ayudarles – apretó con fuerza el móvil, mirando hacia arriba, hacia el mismo cielo que había permitido que ambos cazadores fuesen abatidos, masculló – no es justo, se que tenían todo en contra, que todo les acusaba pero… Jefe, también fue así la otra vez y nos salvó la vida…

- Tony, quiero que te reúnas conmigo en la habitación 215 del George Washington

- ¿el hospital universitario?

- Te espero allí

Montó en su Víper algo sorprendido de la petición del agente de más rango. Estaba entrando al centro médico cuando creyó ver a Valley fugazmente antes de cerrarse las puertas del ascensor.

Jethro se reunió con él en las escaleras. "Teníamos que hacerlo así Tony, ni ellos lo sabían" el agente más joven supo enseguida a que se refería al contemplar a Dean Winchester apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la 215.

- Agente Phillips, le presento a mi compañero el agente muy especial Anthony Dinozzo – avisó de su presencia el de cabello acerado.

- Encantado – musitó el cazador ofreciendo su mano al aturdido federal

- Mucho gusto – sonrió el del NCIS aliviado al ver que el mayor de los Winchester no tenía ni un rasguño. El paciente de la única cama de ese dormitorio no tenía tan buen aspecto, se acercó - ¿La herida del…?

- Si – confirmó Valley – oye tío, siento lo de antes

- Tenías motivos

Ambos oficiales esperaron a que el pecoso se acercase a su hermano. No lo hizo. Se quedó en la puerta, sin acabar de entrar en la habitación contemplando con expresión neutra el pálido y delgado rostro del más joven.

- ¿No te acercas hijo? – Dean se estremeció al sentir la mano del veterano oficial en su hombro

- Voy por un café – susurró roncamente alejándose de la habitación hacia la escalera, dónde estaban las máquinas expendedoras.

**DEAN**

Odiaba los hospitales, odiaba que su hermano se apagara enchufado a todos esos tubos, cables, respiradores, vías. Si pudiera cambiarse por él lo haría, ¡vaya si lo haría!

Introdujo un par de monedas en la dispensadora de café, seleccionando uno largo, sin azúcar. El maldito trasto eligió el momento para no funcionar. "Cómo no" musitó dejando caer la frente sobre el metacrilato sintiendo todo el peso del mundo sobre su espalda.

- Hazte a un lado Dean, yo me encargo – Dinozzo le había seguido, por lo visto a él se le daban mejor esas malditas máquinas, consiguió sacar bebida para ambos

- Gracias – susurró tomando el vaso de plástico que le ofrecía

- Tu hermano, Sam, está herido por mi culpa – el cazador esbozó una amarga mueca, a juego con el café del que acababa de tomar un trago – yo engañé a Valley para poder deteneros, no pretendía…

- Olvídalo Dinozzo

- No puedo, te debo la vida y te pago poniendo la de tu her…

- Olvídalo

No era culpa de ese idiota de Dinozzo, no era culpa de Valley ni de toda la policía del país que andaba tras ellos. Era culpa suya, por haber insistido en seguir "trabajando" cuando lo que tenían que haber hecho era esconderse en algún pueblo perdido y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de toda la mierda sobrenatural que los perseguía.

Si Sam moría (otra vez) el único culpable sería su hermano mayor, por no haber sabido protegerlo (otra vez). Se oyó jaleo en la habitación del Winchester más joven, un celador llegó a la carrera arrastrando un carro de paradas.

- No Sammy, por favor… - él también corrió hacia allí, entrando para ver cómo reanimaban el cuerpo demacrado e inerme

- Mejor esperamos fuera hijo – Gibbs trató de sacarlo, pero no se iría, no lo iba a dejar solo

- Es mi hermano – contestó, podía haber dicho "es lo único que me queda" pero no hizo falta. El monitor comenzó a pitar regularmente

- Cuarenta pulsaciones y estabilizándose, la crisis está remitiendo – anunció la enfermera que sonrió al pasar junto a él – tiene una voluntad de acero joven, estoy convencida de que saldrá adelante.

"Saldrá adelante" se repitió a sí mismo.


	3. Sulfuro de plata

**_Creo que empieza a salir algo, lento pero... lento, en fin. Nem, me alegra que te gustara el principio de tu regalo :-)_**

**_Por cierto, cómo hemos empezado la séptima, buf, me ha tirado por tierra gran parte de lo que tenía pensado, así que es como reescribir lo que aún no estaba escrito... Me explico como un libro sin texto..._**

* * *

><p><strong>SIN REMORDIMIENTOS<strong>

**NO REMORSE**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Sulfuro de plata"**

_We don't care what it meant  
>another day<br>another death  
>another sorrow<br>another breath_

**SAM WINCHESTER**

_La noche, densa, oscura, agobiante, extendía sus tentáculos por aquel bosque, infiltrándose en su ánimo. Dean intentaba animar a una muchacha morena, de ensortijado cabello y ojos tristes, a su lado un chico más joven miraba alrededor asustado._

_Reconoció el sitio, era… No, aquello estaba mal, no podía tener veintitrés años otra vez, ya no era el chico que huyó provocando la muerte de la mujer que amaba._

_Dean era distinto, arrogante, orgulloso, pagado de sí mismo. Aunque era tan malditamente divertido… Estaba soñando, recordando. "Dean, tenemos que hablar" sus ojos eran los mismos que ahora, "¿Nunca te fijaste hermano? Nunca te molestaste en preguntar si estaba bien, si quise todo esto para ti"_

_Todo había cambiado, y estaba en aquel cementerio golpeándolo, sintiendo su sangre, saboreándola junto a cada crujido de hueso roto "¡No! ¡Basta ya!". Y el infierno…_

_Eterno, ardiente, abrasador, sin lograr calentar sin embargo el frío que se había instalado en su corazón. No volvería, era mentira, le había olvidado. "No voy a abandonarte, tranquilo Sammy, no voy a dejarte solo"_

Sintió la calidez húmeda de sus propias lágrimas rodar hacia sus sienes. No estaba en el infierno, le habían herido, debía abrir los ojos, Dean estaría preocupado.

- Ey Sammy, tranquilo, estoy aquí – una voz ronca y conocida le calmó inmediatamente, no le había dejado, estaba ahí – Eso es hermanito, descansa, en seguida estarás mejor.

_Se sintió acunado, era un niño, tendría unos siete años y estaban en el desguace de Bobby. Papá faltaba desde casi hacía un mes y el viejo chatarrero se había visto obligado a marcharse a hacer un trabajo importante._

_Se había caído del columpio que fabricó su hermano para él, y se había hecho mucho daño. Pero no lloraba, porque sentía que si lo hacía vería llorar al mayor y eso le daba más miedo que todo el dolor del mundo._

_No lo consiguió, Dean lloraba, pero ya no era un crío pecoso de once años sino el adulto desesperado que sólo había llegado a adivinar en contadas ocasiones "Por favor, necesito ayuda, sólo… sólo necesito un poco de ayuda"_

Abrió los ojos, la bruma que difuminaba todo a su alrededor se fue disipando lentamente. "¿Sam? ¿Estás despierto?"

**DEAN**

Desde la última crisis no había salido de la habitación del hospital. Seguía observando a su hermano, en esa cama. Los federales se marcharon prometiendo que volverían. Gibbs no insistió con lo del caso que investigaban, dándole un margen.

- Ahora está estable chico, descansa, duerme un poco aunque sea en ese sillón de visitas

- De acuerdo jefe – admitió más para que se fuera que por cualquier otro motivo

Era asombroso lo que ese hombre le recordaba a su padre, al que había tras las órdenes, al que pudo vislumbrar poquísimas veces, pero que le devolvía la fe y las fuerzas para seguir luchando por su familia. Por eso, inconscientemente, obedeció. Acercó el sillón a la cama del herido y se sentó frente a él, y aunque su intención no era dormir, un leve quejido le hizo comprender que no lo había conseguido.

Se levantó como un resorte, y vio unas lágrimas brotar de los ojos cerrados "Ey Sammy, tranquilo, estoy aquí " suspiró aliviado al ver que apenas se agitaba y que respiraba normalmente "Eso es hermanito, descansa, en seguida estarás mejor". Ahora era él quien lloraba como un maldito estúpido.

Retiró el flequillo de la frente sudorosa y se le quedó mirando "Maldito mocoso", sujetó los dedos impotente secándose la cara con la otra mano. Por fin abrió los ojos, fue un chute de energía ver que era capaz de hacerlo y de buscar algo con la visión posiblemente velada aún.

- ¿Sam? ¿Estás despierto? – apretó sus dedos y trató de sonreír – maldito mocoso ¿crees que puedes darme estos sustos? Estoy muy mayor para esto Sammy

Ahora sí que tenía que estar riendo, a juzgar por el brillo en los cada vez más enfocados ojos de su hermano. No iba a avergonzarse de lo que había dicho, sonrió a su vez y llamó a la enfermera.

La chica menuda y bonita pareció alegrarse sinceramente por la recuperación del más joven de los Winchester, "Se lo dije agente Phillips, su novio es fuerte y seguro que el alta ya sólo es cuestión de días"

En otras ocasiones hubiese protestado de inmediato, pero ahora, simplemente se echó a reír, porque sí. Había mucho histerismo en esa risa pero no podía parar, lo necesitaba. La enfermera se asustó un poco y tras un par de minutos trató de calmarse.

- Es mi hermano señorita – le dijo conteniendo un nuevo ataque de risa – aunque no es la primera vez que alguien nos dice algo así

- OH!, lo siento, como son apellidos distintos y ha pasado aquí todo el tiempo, pensé… - La pobre muchacha estaba cohibida, el enfermo también sonreía a través de la intubación

- Nuestros padres se separaron y tomamos apellidos distintos – seguía siendo rápido para inventar historias

- ¡como "en tú a Boston y yo a California"! ¡Qué coincidencia que tengan el mismo trabajo! – era una chica bonita, pero no estaba ahí para coquetear, aunque un poquito de flirteo no hacía mal a nadie.

- Sí, algo así

**ABIGAIL SCIUTTO (ABY)**

Los resultados de los últimos análisis toxicológicos recibidos eran desconcertantes. Las muestras de sangre tomadas de las víctimas mostraban índices imposibles de sulfuro de plata, necesariamente mortales, pero eso no explicaba el envejecimiento prematuro y radical de los cuerpos.

Parker bajó al laboratorio, a pesar de tanto tiempo siendo compañeros de trabajo seguía intimidado por su particular manera de ver las cosas "Señorita Sciutto, el doctor le envía dos muestras más"

- Déjalas junto a la otras – indicó distraída – Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza

- Por eso he traído a un experto Aby – Gibbs le dio su refresco favorito pero la investigadora no podía apartarlos ojos de su acompañante, soltó el vaso de plástico en la mesa y se abalanzó sobre el viejo amigo atrapándolo en un fuerte y sentido abrazo - ¡Dean!

- Hola Ab – correspondió a su abrazo el recién llegado – me alegro de verte

- Pero, ¿Y Lisa? Y el pequeño ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Ben… ellos tienen sus propias vidas

- OH, lo siento

- Es mejor así – se acercó a la pantalla y se quedó mirando los resultados de los últimos análisis - ¿eso es azufre?

- No exactamente, sulfuro de plata – cruzó una mirada preocupada con su jefe – Dean, ¿has vuelto a tu antiguo trabajo? Creí que lo dejaste cuando Sam…

- Sí, Sam, él entiende más de éstas cosas, es el cerebro del equipo – musitó el cazador con el ceño fruncido

La muchacha hizo un aparte con su jefe preocupada "Me da mucha pena Gibbs, ha debido perder la cabeza después de todo lo que ha visto, no has debido traerlo". El veterano ex marine sonrió tranquilizador "El agente Phillips te ayudará en lo que necesites Aby y en cuanto su compañero esté algo mejor tendrás ayuda extra"

**FORNELL**

Entró al despacho de Richard Valley, el agente, a pesar de haber sido repuesto y rehabilitado seguía en su pequeño almacén del sótano. El veterano agente casi pisa la pista de scalectrix con la que el agente estaba jugando.

- ¡Qué demonios es esto Valley!

- El regalo de cumpleaños del agente McGee, tenía unos problemillas con las conexiones y…

Tobías Fornell resopló incrédulo. Aunque era un alivio que su subordinado hubiese reconsiderado su dimisión ahora le daban ganas de despedirlo él mismo. El agente sentado en el suelo levantó la vista hacia él, y debió notar que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, porque dejó los mandos del juguete en la silla y se levantó buscando con la mirada sus zapatos.

- ¿tortugas? – preguntó el jefe cuando se fijó en los calcetines de su subordinado - ¿Cuándo llevará calcetines de ejecutivo como manda el reglamento?

- El reglamento sólo dice calcetines, no especifica cuales – replicó calzándose y ocultando su pequeño símbolo de rebeldía en forma de calcetines morados con tortuguitas verdes – A mí me gustan éstos y son más cómodos.

- Quiero que me explique por qué debo de cederle al NCIS para que colabore con una investigación que se cerró cuando…

- Cuando mataron a los Winchester – concluyó su subordinado sorprendentemente calmado – Eso hubiese sido lo lógico si los Winchester hubiesen sido los responsables Fornell. Hay dieciocho casos más desde hace tres días, coincidirá conmigo que ellos no han podido ser.

- ¿Dieciocho? ¿Por qué no me informó de inmediato?

- Eran militares señor, en cinco estados distintos, sus mandos lo mantuvieron en secreto hasta ahora. ¿Desea saber algo más?

- Los Winchester están vivos ¿no es cierto? – lo sospechaba desde que vio el arma de Gibbs días atrás, cuando creyeron que los habían abatido

- No se los voy a entregar Fornell, le vuelvo a repetir que si ellos estaban cerca de las escenas de los crímenes era para acabar con los auténticos asesinos. No sólo deberíamos dejarles trabajar, deberíamos ayudarles.

- Pero – era difícil, aunque hace un año habría confiado ciegamente en el joven cazador, ahora habían ocurrido tantas cosas - ¿Sigue creyendo que se trata de algún monstruo de la especialidad de su amigo?

- No soy el único que lo cree

- Valley, voy a autorizar su cesión pero, manténgame informado.

**SAM**

Aún estaba muy débil, y los antibióticos y la fiebre mermaban sus capacidades intelectuales. Dean levantó la cama para proporcionarle una posición más cómoda y poder echar un vistazo al portátil.

La sonrisa de su amiga le saludó a través del chat "Hola Aby, ¿qué tenemos?" Los sorprendentes resultados lo desconcertaron un poco. No conocían muchas cosas que mataran de esa manera y que dejasen tras sí un rastro de sulfuro de plata.

- Puede que nuestro amigo Patrick no sea el responsable de esto – musitó algo cansado

- No lo sabemos, los cuerpos se quedan arrugados como pasas, y esa era su especialidad – musitó su hermano rencoroso, ambos recordaban a un Dean de ochenta años, quejica y cascarrabias, aunque para el castaño, seguía siendo quejica y cascarrabias con treinta y pocos.

- Pero no mataba, quiero decir que a veces ganaba y a veces perdía, ¿por qué de repente se ha convertido en un asesino en serie? Y tenemos los resultados de los análisis – no le convencía la teoría del mayor

- Lo que hicimos Sammy, cambió el orden natural, la gente empezó a actuar raro y los monstruos también, puede que creyera que con el fin del mundo podía hacer lo que quisiera – Dean sacudió la cabeza como si quisiese borrar algo de su mente – no digo que sea él, sólo digo que no lo descartemos.


	4. Un viejo conocido

**_Siento ser una pesada disculpándome... (hala, eso es un redundancia O.o)_**

**_me gustaría que saliese algo mejor pero es todo lo que se me ocurre, I'm so so sorry..._**

* * *

><p><strong>SIN REMORDIMIENTOS<strong>

**NO REMORSE**

_Blood feeds the war machine as it eats its way across the land_

**Capítulo 3**

**"Un viejo conocido"**

**ZHIVA DAVID**

La preocupación por Dinozzo, le hizo seguir a su compañero de trabajo cuando, misteriosamente, el segundo al mando de su unidad cambió su actitud depresiva por la habitualmente guasona. Hacía un tiempo que la tenía confundida.

Lo conocía desde hacía unos siete años, y su primera impresión fue la de un tipo pagado de sí mismo, mujeriego e incapaz del compromiso. A lo largo de esos años pudo constatar que sólo era una máscara, y que Anthony era una gran persona capaz de jugarse todo por la gente que le importaba y por su trabajo.

A veces creía que él sentía algo por ella, algo más que ese instinto de protección que el descarado agente derrochaba por todos los miembros de su unidad (Jethro y, en el último año, Valley, incluidos)

Le sorprendió que se reuniese con el atractivo agente del FBI frente al hospital universitario. Enseñando su placa en recepción le indicaron que el agente Long se recuperaba rápidamente de su herida de bala, y que tenía cinco minutos para hacerle una visita.

Antes de entrar en la habitación escuchó a escondidas la conversación de los tres hombres que había dentro.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué creéis que es? – la voz de Valley le llegó nítida

- No sabemos qué puede ser Dick – contestó débilmente alguien más joven

- ¿No tenéis ninguna teoría? – Fue Toni quien intervino

- Dean cree que es un brujo con el que nos cruzamos hace casi dos años, pero no encaja con las pruebas.

Al oír el nombre del mayor de los Winchesterla ex agente del MOSAD entró en la habitación "¿Agente Long o agente Burton?" preguntó al altísimo desconocido que trajo a su propio hermano a ese mismo hospital un año atrás.

- Zhiva, éste es… - Valley quiso presentarle al herido pero no hizo falta

- Sam Winchester – afirmó con dureza – lo sé, ¿Por qué no le hemos detenido ya?

**SAM**

Le sorprendió la agresividad de la mujer. Se recostó en la cama y suspiró con cansancio. No esperaba que fuese tan dura, aunque era comprensible, los últimos meses habían sido una locura. Era muchísimo más extraña la actitud de Valley y los otros miembros del NCIS que la de David.

- Ni mi hermano, ni yo somos responsables de esas muertes agente David – el más joven de los Winchester vaciló al decir esto, porque realmente no era lo que sentía, esto hubiese podido evitarse si él no hubiese cometido tantos errores – por lo menos no directamente

- ¿Indirectamente sí? – la muchacha le fulminó con la mirada adivinando los remordimientos tras sus últimas palabras

- Déjale en paz Zhiva – Valley intervino – Sam no es responsable de esto

- Eso no es del todo cierto Dick – admitió el cazador herido – puede que no haya matado a esa gente, pero si hubiese hecho bien mi trabajo ahora estarían vivos, lo que no quiere decir que no haga todo lo que esté en mi mano para pararlo señorita David.

La morena se sorprendió de la ecuanimidad del herido. No se parecía demasiado a su hermano, era más alto aún, pero salvo el color de los ojos… Lo miró fijamente habría jurado que ese gris era verde hace un par de minutos. El más joven de los presentes se llevó la mano a la herida mientras el sudor perlaba su frente y empapaba su desordenado cabello.

La enfermera echó a los agentes de la habitación firmemente, alegando que el señor Long debía descansar pues aún estaba muy débil. "Te has pasado con el chico Zhiva" le riñó Dinozzo. Valley no dijo nada pero estaba claro que compartía el sentir de Toni.

- Llevamos dos meses buscándoles, ¿qué ocurrirá si alguien descubre que están vivos? Los Winchester no tienen buena prensa precisamente – replicó con dureza la morena.

- Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él – sentenció el del FBI

**LEón VANCE**

La llamada del secretario de Defensa lo tomó desprevenido, apenas atinó a avisar a sus hombres antes de que la policía militar tomase al asalto el hospital universitario. Gibbs asumió toda la responsabilidad del encubrimiento de los Winchester, el único problema es que no contaba con que Dinozzo, David y Valley estuviesen en la habitación del cazador más joven cuando fue arrestado, así que, en lugar de arrestar únicamente a Gibbs y al doctor Mallard junto con el herido, también fueron arrestados los otros tres federales.

- Lo siento Winchester, alguien que no les tiene mucho aprecio se ha ido de la lengua – El Director del NCIS no tenía ni idea de quien había podido traicionar a su mejor equipo

- ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo, Vance? – El cazador estaba en el laboratorio de Sciutto cuando llegó la orden de detención, por eso aún no lo habían localizado

- No tengo la más puñetera idea de cómo sacar a mis hombres y a tu hermano de ésta, muchacho – al ver la frialdad con que su interlocutor se tomaba sus palabras le preguntó - ¿Qué te ha ocurrido Winchester? Hace un año estabas destrozado pero encarabas la situación e incluso tomabas la iniciativa para salir adelante y ahora…

- La vida Vance – sonrió el cazador – mi pregunta sigue en pie, ¿va a entregarme?

- Si lo hago habré perdido a mi mejor equipo, no, no voy a entregarte… lo que me plantea un serio problema porque no eres de los que pasan desapercibidos muchacho.

**VALLEY**

Los habían separado tras la detención, suponía que sus compañeros, todos salvo el Winchester, debían estar en habitaciones similares a la que se encontraba él disponiéndose a ser interrogados.

No era un lugar excesivamente amplio ni cómodo. Una mesa atornillada al suelo y un par de sillas a ambos lados de la misma eran todo el mobiliario. Enfrente el típico espejo de vigilancia tras el que habría cámaras y posiblemente alguien observando sus reacciones.

Saludó con educación levantando una de las manos esposadas, la puerta lateral se abrió y dos hombres identificándose como agentes del FBI encargados de su caso procedieron a tomarle declaración.

A pesar de no saber la versión de los demás, Valley insistió en echarse él toda la culpa del caso. Él había cambiado las balas del rifle de Gibbs y los otros agentes sólo le habían seguido hasta Sam Winchester. Sabía que su declaración no se sostendría, sobre todo en lo referente a Gibbs, aunque por la conversación que alcanzó a escuchar de ambos agentes cuando se marchaban, las versiones eran idénticas respecto a Dinozzo y Zhiva.

Después de varias horas de interrogatorio lo trasladaron a una zona de retención común. Gibbs y Toni estaban allí, no así la muchacha. Se entendieron sin palabras.

Posiblemente querían comprobar sus versiones mediante un careo, se tiró a la piscina. "Lo siento amigos, pero debía hacer algo por los Winchester"

- ¡cállate Dick!, estamos juntos en esto, no lo empeores – se quejó Dinozzo

- No tienes porqué secundarnos Toni, Richard y yo somos los responsables, somos los únicos que deben pagar con ello – replicó fríamente su jefe – vamos chico, no arruines tu carrera por una lealtad mal entendida

- Pero…

- Lo siento Toni, sólo le pedí ayuda a Gibbs tú no tenías que verte involucrado – Prosiguió el del FBI con su pequeña farsa.

Dinozzo sabía lo que pretendían tanto su mentor como su amigo y aunque no quería dejar que asumiesen toda la responsabilidad ellos solos, era evidente que no conseguirían nada si los encerraban a todos.

- Yo no importo, a pesar de todo Dean Winchester salvó mi vida, pero ¿Por qué implicasteis a Zhiva? – decidió seguirles el juego

- No quería hacerlo Dinozzo, intenté mantenerla al margen, ella te siguió – Gibbs no mentía con eso, la joven agente realmente desconocía la operación

- Es una pequeña cotilla – remachó Valley sonriendo torcido – si no llega a ser por ti y por ella nadie habría descubierto nuestro pequeño truco

El castaño se cruzó de brazos en un gesto despectivo hacia sus compañeros de encierro "Vosotros los del NCIS, ni siquiera veis más allá de vuestras narices si no os lo ordena vuestro director" Era una señal para que el rubio agente estampara a su amigo en la pared cogiéndole de las solapas y juntando tanto las caras que sólo ellos dos podían oír lo que decía el otro.

- ¿Qué pretendéis Gibbs y tú? – musitó inaudiblemente el investigador de la Armada

- Que Bourne no investigue solo

- Ok – era lo que había imaginado, pretendían que ayudase al Winchester que aún estaba libre, lo soltó

- Eres un mierda Toni, ese tío te salvó la vida – provocó el de ojos grises buscando la única reacción lógica y que ayudaría a disipar las sospechas

El puñetazo fue un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba, se estaría desquitando de la paliza del día anterior. Valley se enjugó el labio e hizo ademán de responder siendo detenido por Gibbs. "Ya vale Dick, si no le dijimos lo que ocurría fue porque sabíamos que no se saldría del reglamento"

**Aby**

La verdad que pasar desapercibida no era su estilo, aunque en su pub favorito los que daban el cante eran los dos agentes del gobierno que la habían seguido para atrapar al mayor de los Winchester.

Había prometido a unos amigos músicos que vendría esa noche a su concierto de Black Metal y pensó que sería buena idea que Dean se reuniese con ella para intercambiar información. Ahora no estaba tan segura pues si esos agentes destacaban como un faro en la oscuridad, el cazador no iba a destacar menos.

- ¿Compartimos tu ataúd esta noche Maharet? – susurró una voz ronca a su lado

- Lo siento tío no estamos en la misma historia, además espero a alguien – el tipo de cabello largo y negro y túnica a lo Snape no se dio por vencido

- Tu cazador no aparecerá esta noche preciosa, ¿Te conformas con un mago tenebroso? – tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no delatar al tipo de ojos verdes bajo la peluca grasienta.

- Dos muggles a las once – advirtió a su amigo

- Tranquila, tres más camuflados a las dos, tres y cinco, no hay problema, lo tengo cubierto ¿bailamos?

Sus amigos versionaban en ese momento "After All" de Black Sabbath, el cazador rodeó su cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano le inclinó la cabeza acercándose a besar su cuello "Perdona Ab, sólo guardo las apariencias". La forense lo sujetó por el cuello de la túnica y siguió lánguidamente el potente sonido de la batería como si todo formara parte del baile.

- ¿qué sabes…? – le preguntó su amigo, era una pregunta genérica y así la interpretó

- No ha empeorado, aunque podría estar mejor – susurró cerrando los ojos

- Me basta

- Dos más

- Ummmm – el pelo de pega de su amigo rozó su hombro desnudo haciéndole cosquillas - ¿dónde?

- En Bethesda, trabajaban en el centro médico naval – la canción había terminado y su amigo besando su mano la dejó en medio de la pista desapareciendo entre la gente

**SAM**

El dolor era insoportable, y no sólo el de la bala, contra ese podía luchar. Promesas, eso era lo único que lo ataba a… Suspiró, lo había prometido, lucharía, pero era tan difícil, tan doloroso.

- ¿Mala conciencia? – la agente David entró en la habitación del hospital custodiada por dos soldados en el exterior y dos allí dentro que no quitaban la vista del prisionero herido

- Quizás – sonrió sin ganas – la han liberado

- Si creías que ibas a conseguir que nos detuviesen a Toni y a mi estás muy equivocado, vamos a llegar al fondo de esta investigación.

- ¿qué quiere agente David? – intuía que la mujer estaba de su parte pero el cansancio era demasiado abrumador como para mantener una conversación a base de indirectas y dobles sentidos

- Coger a tu hermano, es un monstruo Sam, si nos ayudas podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, podrías salir de prisión en cinco años…

- No le conocéis, es mejor morir que delatarlo – gruñó sin saber que le daba a la muchacha lo que había ido a buscar

- Piénsalo Sam, no tienes por qué pasar el resto de tu vida en la cárcel por él, no tendría por qué saber que lo has delatado

Trató de seguir la corriente a la muchacha, aprovechando su propia angustia dejó que la atractiva agente le secara el sudor con una de las toallas del hospital y lo acomodara un poco. Agotado cerró los ojos. Sintió la mano de la israelita presionar su brazo en señal de aliento, antes de quedarse nuevamente solo con sus guardianes.

**DEAN**

El hospital naval de Bethesda no tenía más vigilancia que un día normal. El cazador, oculto, inspeccionaba la zona dónde habían encontrado a los dos soldados muertos. Volvían a ser hombres jóvenes envejecidos de alguna forma hasta la muerte. No necesitaba colarse en el depósito, el informe de su amiga era lo suficientemente explícito.

En el Subway cercano al centro médico se pidió un desayuno de tres dólares mientras repasaba uno de los informes. Estaba distraído, era incapaz de concentrarse, llevaba meses luchando por mantener a Sam con vida mientras encontraba la manera de salvarlo de sus recuerdos del infierno. Había sido su única preocupación, utilizaba los trabajos para desahogarse y para mantener la mente de su hermano ocupada con algo.

No se percató de que alguien se acercaba a él hasta que un viejo conocido tomó asiento frente a él "Veo que sigues con tus gustos refinados, tipo duro". No pudo moverse ni responder, Crowley lo había sujetado telequinéticamente a su propio asiento impidiéndole hablar.

- Si muchachito, veo que sigues con esa idea absurda de matarme, y yo que venía a hacerte una oferta – con un gesto permitió que el cazador recuperase el control sobre su propio cuerpo.

- Creí que tú también nos querías muertos

- ¿Ahora? Aún en el caso de que no tuviera nada que sacar de vosotros, soy un demonio Winchester – sonrió burlón el recién llegado – Ver cómo los dos tipos más buscados del infierno se hunden en su propia miseria es mucho más divertido que cargárselos. No idiota, se trata de otra cosa, de un brujo que me ha estado dando esquinazo durante doscientos años.

- Y yo qué tengo que ver.

- Eres un cazador, lo tuyo es atrapar monstruos siempre que no sean tu hermano o un angelito de ojos azules con una mala digestión de almas – muy serio el demonio se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró a su interlocutor a los ojos – además, creo que a éste tipo lo conoces

- No volveré a trabajar para ti – realmente lo que quería era sacar la daga oculta en la caña de la bota y apuñalar la irritante cara del irritante demonio

- No quiero que trabajes para mi, quiero que trabajes conmigo, me gusta que trabajemos juntos, es divertido – volvió a sonreír Crowley

- Divertido ¿para quién? – recordaba perfectamente cómo había ido su último "trabajo" juntos

- Para mí por supuesto, eres un jodido imán para las palizas muchachito – le ofreció un libro de magia negra - ¿entonces? ¿Recordamos los viejos tiempos?

- ¿qué es eso? – preguntó el cazador sin aceptar aún

- El grimorio de un brujo cuya especialidad es drenar la vida de la gente, tiene hechizos muy interesantes, como, por ejemplo, cómo limpiar un alma de su paso por el infierno – hizo especial énfasis en esa última frase, sabiendo lo que irremediablemente iba a responder su interlocutor

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?


	5. ¿A qué juegas Dean Winchester?

**_Martes, un capítulo más... _**

* * *

><p><strong>SIN REMORDIMIENTOS<strong>

**NO REMORSE**

__We don't need the feel the sorrow  
>No remorse is the one command<br>War without end  
>No remorse<br>No repent__

**Capítulo 4**

**"¿A qué juegas Dean Winchester?"**

**DINOZZO**

Dinozzo paseaba arriba y abajo por el laboratorio de la gótica muchacha. "Nos ha dejado con el culo al aire Aby, tu amiguito el cazador ha cogido a su hermano del hospital y se ha largado, ¿Cómo vamos a sacar a Gibbs y a los demás de éste marrón?"

- Dean no es de esos Toni, no va a escapar, sólo está poniendo a su hermano a salvo y volverá – replicó lo que quería creer, pero ni ella misma parecía estar convencida de lo que decía.

- Lo hubiese creído hace un año Aby, ahora no se qué pensar.

El agente volvió a su mesa, aunque había sido puesto en libertad no había dejado de ser un sospechoso, igual que Zhiva, por lo que el jefe de la unidad era Timothy hasta nuevo aviso.

Su alto y desgarbado compañero olvidaba ese detalle inconscientemente. "He estado repasando la fuga de los Winchester, aún no me explico cómo ha sorteado a cuatro guardas, las cámaras del hospital y ha sacado a su hermano… Toni, Sam Winchester apenas podía moverse"

Se les estaba yendo de las manos, además había otros tres muertos esta vez en la zona de los grandes lagos, lo que debía servir para exculpar a los Winchester y de paso a sus amigos, pues era imposible que los cazadores pudiesen estar en dos sitios a la vez.

- ¿y los casos civiles Tim? – se levantó y se puso frente a la pantalla gigante, enseguida se llenó de datos lanzados por su compañero desde su disco duro – trece más, todos hombres, por tripas tiene que haber una pauta, son demasiados

- Creo que tengo la pauta Toni – su compañero puso en pantalla un listado de denuncias por acoso y agresión sexual – lo he comprobado, todos los muertos tienen denuncia aunque muchas de ellas se retirasen después. Todos salvo los que venían de zonas conflictivas.

- ¿Qué? – No tenía sentido - ¿Y Zhiva?

- Fue a investigar los casos de Bethesda, aún no ha vuelto.

**Zhiva**

Vio al mayor de los Winchester montar en un coche de alquiler en el aparcamiento de una conocida cadena de comida rápida, cerca del lugar dónde habían encontrado dos de los últimos cuerpos. Lo siguió hasta uno de los barrios más peligrosos. El vehículo de alquiler estaba junto a uno de esos hostales en los que no se hospedaría ni un sin techo.

Entró. El Viejo del mostrador la miró de arriba abajo gruñendo "Con tanta ropa encima no harás negocio muchacha". En lugar de enseñar la placa mostró la pistola "Ese no es mi negocio, busco a un par de tíos"

El dueño de la hospedería asintió. Tenía pinta de saber reconocer cuando decir algo y cuando callarlo. "Dime muchacha". Puso ante el hombre la foto de los Winchester, el Viejo la miró de reojo y le advirtió "Yo no me acercaría mucho a esos tíos, habitación treinta y tres"

Subió, el edificio de cinco plantas no tenía ni ascensor, aunque sí salida de incendios. Sonrió al apreciar que si la habitación tenía ventana, seguro que se podría alcanzar la escalera desde ella.

No se oía nada a través de la puerta, durante un segundo dudó si llamar o entrar directamente. "Hola David, pasa" el atractivo cazador le franqueó la entrada. La habitación era tan cutre como se había imaginado.

- ¿Por qué lo has sacado del hospital? – el otro hermano yacía inconsciente sobre una de las diminutas camas, era imposible que estuviese allí mejor que en el centro médico

- Nos vamos, sólo quería despedirme y deciros contra qué lucháis – Pudo notar el alcohol en el aliento del rubio y los movimientos cansinos con los que se dejó caer en una desvencijada silla.

- ¿Estás borracho? – una botella medio vacía del whisky más barato le confirmó sus sospechas - ¿se puede saber qué ocurre contigo Winchester?

- Nada morena – sonrió burlón - ¿quieres saber quién es tu hombre o no?

- ¿un hombre? Pensaba que tu cazas monstruos no hombres

Un quejido del hombre inconsciente hizo que su hermano se levantase como un resorte a comprobar que seguía dormido. La miró a los ojos como si ella fuese la única persona que pudiera ayudarle, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero era capaz de adivinar que el cazador estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

Dean sacudió la cabeza y volvió a echar un trago de aquella cosa en cuya etiqueta ponía whisky. "Ok, esto es lo que se, el tipo se llama Patrick, antes jugaba para conseguir energía vital de sus víctimas…" dijo volviéndose a sentar, esta vez con la botella firmemente sujeta.

- Estás borracho – le recriminó

- Ojalá – replicó el cazador sin alzar la mirada – no sé cómo ni dónde localizarlo, es un tío de treinta y tantos, cabello oscuro y pinta de timador.

- ¿Y qué hago con eso? – la muchacha le quitó la botella al rubio que ni siquiera protestó por la violencia con que lo hizo – necesitas una ducha, ve, yo vigilo a Sam.

- Si se pone violento avísame – gruñó tambaleante tomando una toalla de un bolso junto a la puerta. Era una de esas toallas blancas con el logo del hospital.

Durante un momento se planteó el llamar a Toni y McGee. Un bulto rectangular atrajo su atención. El voluminoso libro con tapas de cuero parecía una mala copia de esos que salen en las cutres series sobre brujas de televisión. Entonces un papel cayó de entre las páginas al suelo, era una lista de cosas absurdas bajo el encabezamiento "Arreglar la pared"

- No trastees en mis lecturas de cabecera, morena – El cazador sacó ropa limpia del bolso y se vistió frente a ella sin ningún alarde, pero también sin ningún pudor – eso sólo es cosa mía.

- ¿a qué juegas Dean Winchester? – le mostró la nota y el rubio se la quitó de la mano - ¿qué es eso?

- Mi lista de la compra.

**vance**

El representante del FBI y el de Seguridad Nacional aceptaron sus explicaciones, no así el de la CIA. El asunto de la fuga de los Winchester le había puesto en una delicada posición. La aceptaba porque su familia estaba viva gracias al mayor, pero no le debía la libertad de Gibbs, Mallard ni Valley.

Aunque los nuevos asesinatos hacían imposible la culpabilidad directa de los fugitivos, no quería decir que no supiesen nada sobre el asunto, lo que hacía más factible su afirmación de que eran confidentes en la investigación, y que habían fingido sus muertes para que los asesinos no tomasen represalias con ellos.

- ¿Por qué han huido entonces?

- No lo sé, miedo quizás, al ver cómo detenían a mi gente – El director encaró al representante de la CIA que no quería ceder a su petición de colaboración – este caso nos supera y los Winchester pueden ser unos criminales pero éste es su terreno. Señores, no nos queda otra que trabajar con ellos.

El de la CÍA dio al fin su brazo a torcer, "Dos semanas Vance, si los tipos no aparecen su forense y Gibbs pagarán por ellos, y Valley también" aclaró para el subdirector del FBI.

¿Cómo demonios localizaba a los Winchester? Cuando todos marcharon golpeó la mesa con fuerza. Tenía dos semanas para acabar con los asesinatos y detener a los cazadores. Sabía que si los localizaba, le ayudarían. Pero, si resolvían el caso con la ayuda de los dos fugitivos ¿sería capaz de entregarlos a la justicia después?

La llamada de Zhiva David solucionó la primera parte de su dilema.

**SAM**

La discusión subió de volumen sacándolo de su sopor. No estaba en el hospital, la voz de su hermano más elevada de lo normal le llegó nítida y desesperada.

- Porque estoy harto, ¡mierda!, no puedo más ¿te enteras? – Sam se incorporó para ver cómo agitaba un papel frente a la agente del NCIS - ¡Esto es lo único que me importa! ¡No habéis investigado nada! ¡Todos esos tíos habían abusado de alguien, todos habían matado a alguien! ¿Por qué tengo que salvarlos?

- Porque podemos hacerlo Dean – musitó acercándose titubeante al vociferante cazador.

- ¿Qué haces de pie?, acuéstate aún estás débil – replicó secamente

No le hizo caso, Dean suspiró derrotado dejando que tomara el dichoso papel "¿qué es esto?" preguntó taladrando al pecoso con la mirada "Contesta Dean". Ante el silencio terco del mayor la agente del NCIS le enseñó el libro.

- ¿Un grimorio? – lo tomó en las manos, al abrirlo se dio cuenta del nivel de magia que se recogía allí dentro – ¡Joder! ¿De dónde ha salido esto?

- Lo tenía entre la ropa

- Chivata – se quejó su hermano con cómico rencor

- ¡Dean! – por un segundo se sintió como cuando eran chicos y pillaba al pecoso en alguna trastada, no pudo evitar sonreír en mitad de su reproche – cuéntamelo todo, ahora.

Si había una cosa que le mantenía aún en pie era que el hombre que tenía frente a él con gesto avergonzado seguía ahí a pesar de todo. Era algo recíproco, ambos iban a luchar hasta el final para mantener al otro en la lucha. "¿Dean?"

- Crowley – musitó el mayor incapaz de mirarle a los ojos

- ¿Qué has hecho? – sintió algo similar al pánico "Un problema cada vez, por favor hermano, sólo puedo con uno a la vez"

- Nada – esta vez sí lo miró, y a la agente del gobierno, con furia, con el reto brillando en sus ojos – Aún

- Maldita sea – todo a su alrededor cambió, el olor, el sabor, la sangre inundó todos sus sentidos haciéndole flaquear por el miedo, respiró hondo, sabía que era una alucinación pero era tan "real" - ¿Cuándo la ayuda de Crowley no ha empeorado la situación?

La habitación quedó en silencio. La agente porque no entendía la extraña dinámica que aquellos dos hombres llevaban entre sí. Dean porque se había quedado sin argumentos y Sam aguardando a que el mayor hiciese lo único que sabía hacer: "Lo correcto"

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, su hermano lo llevó de nuevo a la cama sin decir nada, y se mordió los labios durante unos segundos, pensativo. "Ok, está bien" reaccionó al fin. "La prioridad es parar esas muertes, y según nuestro colega demoníaco ese libro es del brujo que pensábamos Sam. Sé que hay algo más que nos oculta, no estoy lo suficientemente borracho para no verlo, pero es la única pista que tenemos"

**Timothy M****cgee**

Como nuevo jefe del equipo decidió que no iba a hacer nada en absoluto como jefe. El joven informático era tan inteligente como para saber que si una cosa funciona a la perfección no hay que variarla. Válido para el software, válido para el hardware y sobre todo válido para cualquier estructura o equipo de trabajo.

Gibbs dirige, Toni hace lo que haga Toni, Zhiva es la profesionalidad personificada, el doctor Mallard es un genio en lo suyo y Aby es el alma del equipo. Así es como funciona y así es como debe ser. Y él es bueno en su campo, no en el puesto de Gibbs. Sus compañeros esperaban instrucciones frente a su mesa y eso lo ponía muy nervioso.

- El puesto es sobre el papel – se justificó, rogando mentalmente por ayuda – vamos, Gibbs, sabe que no podría deciros lo que hay que hacer, no es lo mío.

- Te han encomendado una misión Tim, cumple – ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si ante ese razonamiento su primer impulso era levantarse, ponerse firme y responder "Sí señor"?

- Somos un equipo, el que sobre el papel sea el responsable no quiere decir que no sepa lo que hace bien cada uno – respondió titubeante

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por dónde empezamos? – Preguntó Dinozzo

- Preguntándole a él – dijo señalando a Dean Winchester que inspeccionaba las fotos de los más buscados con un enorme libro bajo el brazo.

- ¿Algo interesante Winchester? – Zhiva se colocó al lado del cazador

- Salgo un poco desfavorecido en esa foto ¿no crees? Soy más guapo al natural – bromeó el fugitivo, mirando nerviosamente hacia los ascensores.

- Estará bien – McGee comprendía lo que puede preocuparte un hermano pequeño en problemas – está con Aby, ¿nos pones al corriente?

Se reunieron de nuevo en torno a su mesa y el cazador les contó todo lo que habían encontrado hasta ese momento su hermano y él. Les explicó qué era el libro, cómo lo había conseguido y cómo les podía llevar hasta el brujo.

- Es un tipo peligroso, no hace falta que os diga que si no lo atrapamos con su propia magia estamos muertos ¿verdad? – Abrió por una señal y se lo mostró a los otros – esto sirve para encadenar los poderes de cualquier cosa, brujos incluidos, para ello necesitaríamos ADN del tipo, ¿no había ningún resto en los cadáveres?

- No, Ducky no encontró nada – replicó Gibbs repasando la lista de "ingredientes"

- Pues habrá que ir por el camino difícil – Dean se retiró de la mesa y miró la pantalla con las últimas víctimas - ¿Habéis hecho un mapa de situación?

**ABY**

Colocó el cabestrillo de su altísimo invitado de forma que no tuviese que mover el hombro, obligándole a permanecer sentado en el sillón giratorio que ella apenas usaba. No podía evitar mirarle de reojo mientras el más joven de los Winchester usaba su brazo sano para investigar en el portátil.

En una de sus furtivas inspecciones se encontró con los risueños ojos de su amigo. Sonrió y volvió a su análisis de los patrones de ataque. Sam se levantó de la silla y se quedó a su espalda, concentrado en lo que había aparecido en pantalla.

- Espera Ab, ¿los tres últimos? – dejó en pantalla los últimos tres expedientes - ¿denuncias por violación?

- Sólo uno, los otros dos no tenían denuncia – respondió sin saber dónde quería llegar su amigo

- Eran amigos, estaban juntos cuando murieron – el cazador herido pensaba en voz alta – la denuncia se retiró ¿no?

- A los dos días, la mujer dijo haberse confundido de cara – volvió a poner la denuncia en pantalla

- Joder, ¿cómo no lo he visto? Es la misma letra Ab, la misma letra en todas las denuncias, las sesenta que tenemos – señaló las marcas de escritura, el cazador tenía razón, era letra de mujer y a juzgar por los trazos más elaborados, de ascendencia hindú o pakistaní. ¿Qué demonios? – exclamó su amigo cuando puso las imágenes de la entrada de la denunciante en las diferentes comisarías, las interferencias distorsionaban el rostro de una mujer de porte lánguido y elegante, de raza indoasiática – no puede ser ella

- ¿La conoces?

- ¿qué sabes de la diosa Kali, Ab?

- ¿Mitología hindú? Sólo eso, que es mitología ¿no?

Estaba de broma ¿verdad? Eso eran mitos, no tiene nada que ver con los demonios o con los brujos o con esos bichos con dedos en forma de tubo que te sorben el cerebro. ¿La Diosa Kali? La concentración con que el cazador herido miraba la pantalla del ordenador le hizo comprender que no bromeaba en absoluto.

**Continuará...**


	6. Bienvenidos a nuestra mierda

**SIN REMORDIMIENTOS**

**NO REMORSE**

**Capítulo 5**

**"Bienvenidos a nuestra mierda"**

_We don't care what it meant  
>another day<br>another death  
>another sorrow<br>another breath  
>No remorse<br>No repent_

**Jethro gibbs**

El chárter tomó tierra en el aeropuerto regional de Alpena, Michigan. Observó escéptico cómo Valley ayudaba a Sam Winchester mientras el otro fugitivo casi bajaba del avión de un salto.

- Vaya, Jason Bourne tiene miedo a los aviones – comentó Dinozzo, había sido un vuelo un poco extraño – suerte que el doctor dio permiso al otro Winchester, iba en serio con lo de que prefería venir en coche.

- Sí, ha sido una experiencia curiosa – sonrió levemente el más veterano, el cazador estaba fuera de la pista, cruzado de brazos, aguardando que los demás se reuniesen con él

La búsqueda de la misteriosa mujer del video los había llevado a la pequeña ciudad a orillas del lago Hurón. Desde hacía un par de días las muertes se habían detenido. Las últimas habían sido justo en ese lugar, un miembro de la guardia nacional y su amigo, un marine de vacaciones.

Hizo una breve revista mental a sus efectivos (aunque, oficialmente fuesen los de McGee) Zhiva, Aby, Toni, Tim, Valley y los Winchester. Al principio no había estado de acuerdo con el joven agente en la necesidad de que la investigadora fuese con ellos, por él hubiese sido mejor que Aby y el herido se hubiesen quedado en Washington.

Pero la única manera de conseguir que Dean subiese al avión fue que su hermano subiese primero, no parecía muy dispuesto a separarse del más joven, no más de unos kilómetros y sin saber que había alguien de su confianza cerca. Resultaba, cuanto menos, curioso ese afán de protección.

Subieron a los dos turismos alquilados, McGee con Aby, el del FBI y el Winchester herido y los demás en el siguiente, no iba a dejar a los dos cazadores juntos en el mismo automóvil. Sólo hacían veinticuatro horas que se habían entregado, y el pecoso que iba sentado atrás, junto a Dinozzo, no apartaba la mirada del vehículo de delante y aún parecía tan nervioso como en el avión.

**Zhiva**

Había sido un vuelo divertido. Descubrir que alguien que se enfrenta a la muerte día sí, día también, que ha visto las cosas más espantosas imaginables, literalmente temblaba de miedo en un corto vuelo de apenas cuarenta y cinco minutos, había dado mucho tema de burlas al resto de los viajeros. Siendo serios, a todos no, Aby se había enfadado con ellos por desconsiderados, y Gibbs no es de los que se burlan de las debilidades de los demás.

El piso de alquiler proporcionado por el FBI era lo suficientemente espacioso para los ocho. Colocaron el material de investigación que llevaban con ellos sobre las mesas y los escritorios.

Mientras McGee, Valley y Gibbs hablaban con Dean Winchester, ella y Dinozzo intentaron organizar las tres habitaciones.

- Yo me quedo con Sam y Dean, les he prometido que no dejaría a Sam solo – advirtió firmemente la forense científica

- Pero, no vamos a darle una habitación a Zhiva para ella sola, Aby – manifestó Dinozzo – deberías quedarte con ella y dejamos al del FBI con los Winchester

- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo me quedo en una habitación sola? – La israelita se mosqueó, decidió picar a su compañero – Richard y yo nos llevamos muy bien, podríamos compartirla

- Entonces listo – dijo a Toni la científica decidida – yo con Sam y Dean, Zhiva con Dick y vosotros tres juntos

La cara de su compañero era un poema. Aby, riendo acompañó a su amigo herido a una de las habitaciones con dos camas. Y la agente la siguió con un gesto de reto hacia su compañero que resopló y se reunió con los demás.

Durante un momento llegó a pensar que había alguien tras ella a punto de atacarla, pero después achacó el gesto de sorpresa del herido a que quizás estaba cansado del viaje. Era una locura someter a alguien en su estado a tanto ajetreo. El mayor de los Winchester era un inconsciente por no decir un controlador compulsivo.

El cazador tardó en volver con su hermano, y sin decir palabra preparó una de las camas para el más alto y lo obligó a acostarse. "Dean, deja de actuar así, van a pensar que estás loco" La de ojos castaños no podía estar más de acuerdo con el alto muchacho. Aby tomó a su amigo de una mano y tirando con firmeza lo sacó de la habitación.

- No ha sido buena idea que vinieras chico – le dijo al herido

- Si no vengo, él tampoco – le explicó retirándose el largo cabello del rostro – es muy cabezota por si aún no lo has notado.

- Sé que es tu hermano, pero su obsesión por cuidarte no la había visto jamás – al ver cómo el joven miraba sobre su hombro, se giró con rapidez para encontrarse a… nadie - ¿te ocurre algo? ¿has visto algo?

- No, nada – contestó de una forma tan antinatural que si no hubiese comprobado ella misma que no había nada, pensaría que estaba mintiendo, vio como trataba de incorporarse de golpe y hacía una mueca de dolor – creo que me he dejado el portátil en el salón.

**DEAN**

- Cuéntamelo – se sintió acorralado por la atractiva muchacha – venga, somos amigos y puedo ayudaros.

- No Ab, no puedes – no iba a meterla en eso, ya era todo demasiado difícil para que encima creyesen que estaban mal de la cabeza

- Oye, te he visto mal, te he visto destrozado física y mentalmente, nos conocemos desde hace ¿más de diez años? Y sin embargo nunca te había visto tan mal como ahora – Aby tomó sus manos y buscó su mirada – sea lo que sea puedes contar con mi ayuda

- Sólo necesito saber que no está solo ¿vale? – había sonado tan patético pero ni así pudo hacer comprender a Aby que se estaba adentrando en terreno pantanoso.

El grito de Sam le hizo saltar como un resorte e ir a su lado. Estaba en el pasillo con el cuchillo mata demonios en la mano "¡Me da igual, al menos te rajaré!" le amenazó fuera de sí. Resopló agotado cubriendo a Aby que lo había seguido.

- Sam, soy yo – dijo despacio y calmado poniendo ambas manos por delante – Ey, mírame Sammy, soy yo

- No dejaré que le hagas daño a Aby, no dejaré – balbuceó su hermano con la mirada perdida.

- Yo tampoco, ¿vale? No voy a dejar que nadie salga herido – dio dos pasos adelante y extendió la mano – dame el cuchillo

Le iba a atacar, estaba lo bastante aterrado para hacerlo. Al otro lado del pasillo Dinozzo y Valley habían sacado sus armas y apuntaban a su hermano. Tenía que solucionar ésto, ya. Bloqueó la línea de disparo de los dos agentes del gobierno con su espalda.

- Sam, dijiste que confiarías en mi, venga, dame eso – el cuchillo blandió el aire justo dónde estaba él una fracción de segundo antes.

Sólo había una opción si no quería hacer más daño al menor y no quería que nadie saliera herido. En una finta cogió la hoja del cuchillo con la izquierda mientras sujetaba la muñeca de Sam con la derecha. Jadeó cuando su hermano trató de liberarse profundizando en el corte de la palma de su mano.

- Basta, por favor Sammy – masculló intentando controlar el dolor. Lo miró a los ojos erráticos y asustados – soy yo Sam, soy yo pedazo de terco.

El castaño parecía escuchar al fin. Aflojó la presión sobre la muñeca y le quitó el cuchillo de la mano. La sangre goteaba entre sus dedos cayendo al suelo ante el arrepentimiento avergonzado del menor.

- Lo siento, lo siento Dean

- Si, ya, no pasa nada

- Yo, te he…

- No importa, ya ha pasado ¿vale? – fue un poco más duro de lo que pretendía, pero el sentirse observado por los demás le alteraba un poco – acuéstate, por favor

Permitió que el chaval le mirase la herida e incluso la vendara. Era como una especie de liturgia, ellos se curaban sus heridas, el uno al otro. El hacerlo era tan curativo para el sanador como para el herido. Era una forma de sentir que aún había algo a lo que agarrarse.

Los demás decidieron dejarlos solos un rato. Cuando Sam se quedó dormido al fin se sentó en una butaca junto a la cama y se encogió intentando dormir un poco a su vez.

**Valley**

El teléfono de Robert Singer no existía. Colgó preocupado, ese hombre era la única persona en el mundo que podía decirle cómo ayudar a los Winchester. La primera vez que lo llamó había sido como charlar con un viejo maestro, pero desde que hace unas semanas se destapara el caso y ofreciera su ayuda a los cazadores, no había logrado localizarlo.

Era inquietante, por lo menos, que no hubiese logrado comunicarse con el chatarrero. Pero todo en ese caso era inquietante. Gibbs le hizo una seña con la cabeza y entraron a la habitación dónde el más joven dormía después del extraño ataque de pánico. Hubiese creído que el mayor también lo hacía si no tuviese los ojos abiertos.

- ¡Eh!, Dean – lo llamó, tuvo que sacudirlo un poco para que le prestase atención – tenemos que hablar amigo.

La sensación de que los Winchester estaban más jodidos que de costumbre se acrecentó con la risita irónica del hombre que salió de la habitación cansinamente. Los demás estaban en el salón, el cazador sólo dijo "Ab, por favor" y la joven investigadora fue a hacer compañía al otro hermano.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido ahí? – preguntó el agente más veterano, con su tacto habitual

- Nada que os importe – respondió el cazador con su habitual chulería.

El del FBI no tenía tiempo para un duelo de voluntades entre dos de las personas más tercas que conocía, así que se encargó de preguntar lo que realmente querían saber todos con un poquito más de sutileza que el ex marine.

- Estamos en mitad de un caso Dean, si lo que le ocurre a tu hermano puede poner en peligro el resultado debemos saberlo.

- Él está… ¡joder! – Dick acercó un par de sillas y el Winchester se dejó caer en una cruzando los brazos sobre el respaldo y dejando caer la cabeza entre ellos – si sabéis lo que os conviene os iréis de aquí…

- He intentado llamar a Singer y… - Calló al ver la expresión de su amigo

- Lo mataron – el otro hermano se había despertado, o quizás sólo había fingido dormir, tampoco es que el del FBI se lo fuese a recriminar – están siendo unos meses un poco duros

Dean levantó la cabeza mirando con ironía a su hermano "¿tú crees?". El más joven se sentó en el sofá. "Estoy loco, así de simple, tengo alucinaciones y a veces, la mayoría de las veces, confundo la realidad con… con algo que me sucedió hace un tiempo"

**McGee**

- ¿Hemos traído a un desequilibrado a una misión? – McGee se echó la mano a la cara, que bien, su primera misión como jefe y la cagaba

- Tranquilo Tim – Gibbs hizo el insólito gesto de confortar al rubio hundido en su silla dándole unas palmadas en el hombro – habrá una buena razón

- La razón es que quizás yo no esté muy cuerdo tampoco – musitó el cazador agradeciendo el apoyo del veterano ex marine con un gesto de respeto – lo siento, no podía irme y no podía pediros que lo entendieseis

Era tan evidente el esfuerzo que hacía el Winchester por explicarse que su hermano tomó el relevo. "Normalmente mis alucinaciones me superan cuando estoy solo, pues no sé qué es real y que no, en general lo tengo bajo control, pero si me quedo solo no tengo referencias. No tengo un punto de qué partir"

- Puedes usar la lógica – Supo que decía una estupidez nada más abrir la boca – en fin, hay cosas que no pueden ser ciertas, como…

- ¿los fantasmas? ¿los demonios? ¿los monstruos? – se rió el otro cazador – o si, los monstruos no existen

- ¿Cómo sabes que ahora no estás alucinando? – preguntó Zhiva curiosa

- No lo sé, sólo me gusta más esta alternativa que la otra – el informático miró automáticamente al punto hacia dónde el Winchester más joven había vuelto su mirada retadora – prefiero creer que estoy loco.

- ¿Qué ves? – Aby tomó una de las enormes manos de su amigo y Tim sintió una punzada de celos.

- Nada agradable. Pero sólo necesito un punto de referencia, Ab, normalmente es Dean pero me vale cualquier amigo.

- ¿Yo te valgo? – sonrió la muchacha con cariño

- No deberíais meteros en esto – gruñó el otro cazador

- Vosotros sois los expertos – afirmó el informático – necesitamos que nos ayudéis con éste caso y si Sam necesita ayuda con su problema, ninguno nos echaremos atrás.

- No …

- La gente que está cerca de nosotros no suele salir bien parada, pero no estamos en condiciones de rechazar ninguna ayuda – Sam interrumpió a su hermano. se levantó del sofá y se encaró con él – no podemos con esto solos Dean, tendremos que correr el riesgo.

- No estáis solos – los enormes y expresivos ojos verdes de Aby se clavaron en su amigo

- Pues entonces, bienvenidos a nuestra mierda – musitó el cazador desde su silla, como si fuese una sentencia de muerte.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre el saloncito del piso franco. Dinozzo miró su reloj y dijo "Bueno, yo no sé vosotros pero me muero de sueño, ¿qué Zhiva? ¿Nos vamos a la camita corazón?" Su compañera le respondió con un "Eres idiota Toni". Tim sonrió, su compañero y amigo había logrado romper la tensión.

Como si hubiese sido una orden todos se pusieron en marcha. "Bueno, pues todo arreglado, ahora somos cazadores de bichos raros además de psiquiatras vocacionales" manifestó Dinozzo "Un trabajo completo e interesante"

**SAM**

Decidió ignorar una vez más al personaje rubio e irritante sentado en la cama dónde hacía un rato que Aby dormía.

_"Crees que es tan fácil como decidir lo que quieres que sea real y lo que no, simplemente estás loco ¿no?"_

Le volvió la espalda y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de su hermano. Era como una acusación, como si le dijera, "sigues viéndolo incluso ahora y no me lo cuentas"

_"En serio Sammy, ¿Realmente te lo crees?, ¿crees que existe realmente en el mundo alguien que luche así por su hermano? ¿Lo iba a dejar todo por ti? ¿A esa chica tan guapa, al niño?... ¿hubiese permitido la muerte de vuestro papi postizo?"_

Se mordió los labios hasta hacerse sangre, no le iba a responder, no le iba a seguir el juego. Pero a veces pensaba si no sería mejor que Lucifer tuviera razón, porque si esa era la vida que tenía allí fuera, no se diferenciaba mucho del infierno.

- ¿No te duermes? – consiguió preguntar a su hermano

- No tengo sueño

- No me voy a volver loco Dean, ahora estoy bien

_"No te cree, aunque no puedes culparle, tiene que estar tan cansado de ti" su compañero forzoso se agachó junto a la cara de su hermano con un gancho de carnicero en la mano. Dean no podía verlo._ No pudo evitar ponerse tenso.

- Lo estás viendo ahora – no era una pregunta

- Si – admitió cerrando los ojos angustiado

- Eh, tranquilo, no pasa nada – sonrió el mayor, pero si pasaba, pasaba que Sam querría saber si era cierto que estaba fuera y no desearlo con todas sus fuerzas, porque ¿qué psicópata desea con todas sus fuerzas una vida así?

- Lo mejor sería que me encerraras en algún centro y…

- Podemos llamar a Martin y preguntarle si tiene una cama libre – soltó el mayor con una risita

_"Claro, así me libraría de un peso muerto como tú" dijo el otro Dean apoyado en la pared_

- ¿lo harías? ¿Me dejarías en el psiquiátrico Dean?

- La última vez que estuvimos en uno no me gustó, así que vamos a dejar el tema ¿vale? – _"Fíjate, se ha puesto nervioso y todo, seguro que se lo está pensando"_

- Sólo soy un lastre para ti.

Dean sonrió sin ganas de hablar, se reclinó en el sillón "Es tarde Sammy" mientras se miraba la mano cortada. _"No te ha dicho que no, es lógico San Dean no es el Santo Job"_

- No sé lo que te dice, o lo que crees que te dice, pero aún en el caso de que fueras un lastre, eres lo único que tengo, lo único a lo que me puedo sujetar – estaban solos en esa habitación, no, solos no, Aby dormía en la otra cama. La voz del mayor era apenas un susurro pero si lo hubiese dicho más fuerte no lo habría dicho más claro – yo también estoy mal Sammy, he perdido demasiado, más de lo que crees, no puedo perderte a ti también.


	7. El rencor de una diosa

**SIN REMORDIMIENTOS**

**NO REMORSE**

**Capítulo 6**

**"El rencor de una diosa"**

_We don't care what it meant  
>another day<br>another death  
>another sorrow<br>another breath_

**SAM**

Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero eso tampoco era nada nuevo. ¿Alguien podría tener un buen presentimiento con todo lo que llevaba él a cuestas? Pues de eso se trataba, a pesar de todo lo que podía ir mal en ese fiasco de trabajo que tenían entre manos, tenía la desagradable impresión de que no iba todo lo mal que podía ir.

Aby estaba siendo un ángel con el más joven de los Winchester, bueno, realmente estaba siendo mejor que un ángel, pues no es que el herido cazador tuviese muy buena opinión sobre los ángeles. Después de su última crisis la muchacha había estado a su lado cada segundo que Dean no estaba. Era su ancla a la realidad y no podía estarle más agradecido.

Se rió con ganas cuando se enfurruñó con él por rechazar el sobreazucarado refresco de cafeína al que la investigadora era tan aficionada. Se consiguieron un café solo y cargado y un sándwich de atún ante el gesto de asco de la morena.

- En cuanto a gustos culinarios Ab, eres una versión femenina de Dean – le dijo cuando la vio morder un muffin con tanto chocolate que la crema casi goteaba, pringando los dedos de la chica.

- Eso es un halago para mí – sonrió Aby manchándole la nariz con uno de sus dedos pringados.

- ¡Ab! – se quejó Sam restregando la mancha risueño.

- Vale, trae aquí tu nariz – La joven investigadora lo limpió con cariño.

Las caras estaban tan cercanas que la suave risa que escapaba de los labios entreabiertos de Aby hacía cosquillas en sus labios como un beso tenue y etéreo. Las miradas se encontraron verde contra verde, respeto frente a cariño, complicidad. El espacio ocupado por el aire desapareció entre ellos y sin pensar, el cazador correspondió a la caricia de la joven investigadora del NCIS.

**TONY**

El edificio no parecía nada amenazador visto desde fuera, aunque el agente muy especial no era de los que se dejaban guiar por las apariencias (al menos no en medio de una investigación.) Era un simple bloque de apartamentos, con la particularidad de que debía estar en ruinas y ahora parecía una edificación de lujo perfectamente cuidada.

- Debería entrar yo primero y asegurarme de que no es peligroso – musitó el cazador haciendo un repaso rápido y concienzudo de todo lo que había al alcance de su vista.

- Tienes razón, Tony, ¿vas con él? – pidió McGee.

Dinozzo hubiese preferido entrar por su lado, o que hubiese ido Valley con el fugitivo, pero no dijo nada. Siguió al tipo que se movía con la misma eficacia que Zhiva. Decir que sentía un poco de envidia ante la preparación de su improvisado colega no sería del todo cierto.

Esos últimos meses, desde el asesinato de todo el gabinete electoral de la senadora Michelle Walker, y la serie de crímenes que se achacaba a los cazadores, el agente de origen italiano había buceado en la historia de los Winchester. Y si bien, podía admirar la destreza del cazador en su trabajo, no envidiaba para nada el aprendizaje que lo había llevado a tal maestría.

En un alarde innecesario se adelantó a su compañero y entró en el apartamento del ático antes de que el otro comprobara que estaba vacío. Un tipo aproximadamente de su edad, cabello oscuro, barba de semanas y aspecto desaliñado lo miró desde un trono de ébano tallado con motivos hindúes.

- Adelante cazadores.

- No soy un cazador soy el agente muy especial Anthony Dinozzo del NCIS – dijo sacando su placa, ya de perdidos al río.

El tipo rió suavemente, casi condescendiente. Señaló con un dedo a su acompañante y fue como si lo empujara hasta la pared dejándolo pegado a ella. Entonces el dedo mágico se volvió hacia él y supo lo que debía sentir el Winchester al verse aplastado contra la pared contigua, como si un bloque de viscoelástica invisible presionase todo su cuerpo dificultándole hasta la respiración.

El tipo se acercó al cazador con la mirada desquiciada y una risa que era de todo menos alegre. Horrorizado, Tony contempló como el cuerpo del Winchester se retorcía ascendiendo por la pared y dejando una mancha de sangre en dónde había estado antes.

- Volvemos a vernos Dean, pero esta vez tu hermano no podrá salvar tu vida – indicó el tipo.

- ¿Eres un demonio? ¿Es un demonio Dean? – preguntó el agente del gobierno al borde del pánico.

- No – tosió el cazador – es peor, es un brujo.

- ¿Peor? ¡¿PEOR? ¿PEOR QUE QUIÉN, MONSTRUO?– El brujo dejó que el maltrecho cazador cayese al suelo desde casi tres metros de altura, Tony ahogó una exclamación al ver el estado en que había quedado la espalda de su amigo - ¿Saben ellos la case de monstruo que eres? Por vuestra culpa ella me abandonó, eligió morir, me dejó solo.

- Lo siento, era una buena chica – el cazador se arrodilló a duras penas – pero al parecer has encontrado a alguien ¿no?.

Algo cambió en la habitación, al principio fue sutil, como si el aire se hubiese enrarecido con olor a incienso de sándalo. Después fue una vibración y Dinozzo sintió una mano femenina acariciando su cara. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la belleza ancestral de una mujer alta y morena, de rasgos marcadamente hindúes y una elegancia casi animal.

**GIBBS**

Tony y el cazador estaban tardando demasiado en hacer la señal convenida. Desde fuera del edificio todo estaba tal y como lo habían encontrado antes de que ambos se internasen en los desiertos pasillos. Ni una sola luz en las ventanas, ningún sonido que hiciese suponer que habían encontrado algo. Nada que indicara que había alguien allí dentro.

- ¿Deberíamos entrar jefe? – preguntó Timothy nervioso, esta vez Gibbs no se tomó la molestia de recordarle que ahora el jefe era el más joven.

- No, seguiremos esperando.

Valley repasaba su arma ceñudo. Hasta sólo diez minutos antes, el del FBI había estado afirmando que él, del grupo de federales, era lo más parecido a un cazador, y por tanto debió ser quien acompañase al Winchester en el reconocimiento del terreno. Ahora callaba aparentemente con la misma sensación de fatalidad que embargaba al ex sargento de artillería.

Zhiva también parecía perder la paciencia. "Deberíamos entrar Gibbs, pueden tener problemas". Se limitó a negar de nuevo en silencio, sin apartar los acerados ojos de la fachada.

**ABY**

El beso de antes la había confundido. Porque si en lugar de Sam, hubiese sido el pecoso, no le habría dado la menor importancia, Dean era así, y un beso no significaba nada o podía significar muchas cosas (cariño, apoyo, comprensión, complicidad…) que no tuvieran por qué ser necesariamente algo más.

Sam era distinto. El Winchester más joven no coqueteaba, siempre iba en serio, la frivolidad y el coqueteo no cuadraban con el muchacho de casi dos metros que en ese momento buscaba entre los mitos del folcklore hindú, la forma de detener a la diosa más sanguinaria del panteón asiático.

Se miró al espejo del recibidor. Nunca se había tenido por una belleza, es más, cierta parte de su aspecto había sido cuidadosamente estudiada para asustar a los chicos. Si hasta imponía respeto a Dinozzo y a McGee.

Los ojos rasgados y cambiantes del cazador la buscaron angustiados hasta que se encontraron con los suyos y entonces sonrió relajado. Era eso, debía tratarse de esa locura que lo atacaba, por eso la había besado. Ese descubrimiento la decepcionaba más que tranquilizarla. Sam Winchester no era como otros chicos que hubiese conocido antes. No era su tipo, pero "podría serlo", pensó mientras observaba al delgado y fibroso cazador que seguía investigando en la red.

- ¿Encuentras algo Ab? – Preguntó su amigo reclinándose en el sillón giratorio acomodándose el cabestrillo con un gesto de dolor.

- No, dame unos minutos – musitó concentrada en los últimos datos, al notar la mueca del cazador preguntó - ¿Te duele Sammy?.

- No, Ab, estoy bien ¿me has llamado Sammy? – sonrió el chico con curiosidad.

- Ha sido sin querer, supongo que de oír a tu hermano, lo siento.

- No me importa.

**DEAN**

Kali jugaba distraída con el agente Dinozzo. El pobre tipo parecía hechizado con los encantos de la Diosa. No podía culparlo. Un arcángel había dado su vida por ella, y la excusa que le dio fue bastante gráfica "Ocho brazos". Se echó a reír al recordarlo, echaba de menos a ese cabrón.

Patrick le levantó del suelo. El brujo no necesitaba sujetarle para impedirle socorrer a su compañero de infortunio, apenas podía moverse, permanecer en pie requería todas sus fuerzas. Casi tenía ganas de que todo terminase de una vez, se fijó en la mirada perdida de Tony siguiendo los sinuosos movimientos de la diosa.

- Vas a pagar cazador, debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad – le dijo el moreno.

- Debiste hacerlo – tenía que sacar al agente de allí, ese tío no merecía morir así, se retorció al sentir como todo su cuerpo se electrocutaba, consiguió jadear – Eh Patrick, ese tío no tiene culpa de nada, no es como esos cabrones que os habéis cargado.

La bellísima mujer liberó a Tony y se acercó a él. El agente la siguió como un perrito faldero incapaz de otra cosa que no fuese adorarla. Los ojos negros y nítidos de la poderosa criatura lo atraparon como aquella vez en la cafetería de un hotel. Dean no puedo evitar sonreír con coquetería.

- Ey Kali, estás impresionante.

- Eres más oscuro cazador – le dijo la diosa con un deje de tristeza.

- Tú estás igual.

Estaba cansado de tener miedo, de sentirse culpable, de cargar… Se irguió tratando de mantener una dignidad imposible en su situación. "Deja ir a ese idiota, no tiene nada que ver con lo que has… habéis venido a buscar" sabía que volvía a comportarse como el capullo arrogante que era, pero si así conseguía que Dinozzo saliera con vida, habría valido la pena.

- ¿Cómo es posible Dean?, ¿no has aprendido nada en estos últimos dos años? – parecía furiosa, su cuerpo emitía un calor imposible que robaba el aliento al cazador – Demasiado tiempo junto a esos orgullosos ángeles que creen poseer la verdad universal.

- Es posible – sonrió.

- A él ya no puedo recuperarle pero sí había recobrado mi mundo Dean. Y vosotros, tu hermano y tú, no dejasteis las cosas estar. Tuvisteis que sacarlos, ¿tienes la más mínima idea de lo que costó encerrarlos? ¿Crees que fue sólo tu Dios?.

- Yo no tengo Dios.

- Eres gracioso tío – Patrick se había vuelto a sentar en el trono de ébano.

- No alcanzo a entender cómo algo tan poca cosa como tú, sigue estando en el centro de todo, desafiando a Dioses y Destino. Pero se ha acabado. Alguien tiene que poner fin a tanto dolor, alguien tiene el deber de unir este mundo bajo su mando y eliminar a los elementos peligrosos como tu hermano y tú.

El fuego surgió de la mano de Kali envolviendo su cuerpo. Dean gritó al sentir cómo devoraba su piel, el tufo a carne quemada le hizo pensar absurdamente en barbacoas, después no vio nada más.

**VALLEY**

Entró en el apartamento creyendo que los encontraría allí. Era el último, el ático. No había señales de vida allí dentro. Hasta hubiesen pensado que nunca habían estado ahí si un débil quejido no les hubiese llevado hasta el agente Dinozzo.

No había rastro del cazador, porque la sangre que regaba una pared no podía ser suya, o eso prefería creer. Se acercó a Tony que recuperaba el sentido cuando los demás irrumpieron en el piso. Zhiva incorporó al agente que los miraba horrorizado.

- ¿Y Winchester? – preguntó la muchacha ocultando su ansiedad por el aturdido agente en la brusca pregunta.

- Lo ha matado, ella, lo quemó vivo delante de mi.

- ¿Y no hiciste nada? - el del FBI zarandeó a su sobrecogido colega.

- No pude hacer nada.

Lo soltó lentamente. En el centro de la habitación había una mancha de humo en el techo, reconoció el olor a carne quemada y tuvo que salir a la terraza. Tony, apoyado en la israelita también salió fuera. La bilis revolvía el estómago del joven agente del FBI, ¿Cómo iba a ir con el último Winchester superviviente y le iba a contar que Dean había muerto?.

- Maldita sea ¿Qué Dios machaca a un hombre hasta este punto para acabar así sin más? No es justo… no es justo – Dick no lograba asumir la muerte de su amigo.

- No lo es… - gruñó roncamente el del NCIS – nos corresponde cuidar de su hermano, ¿Quién se lo va a contar? Yo… no sé si seré capaz de…

- Está bien Tony, Richard, yo lo haré – Gibbs ayudó a su subordinado a volver al coche – Ahora y con más motivos debemos detener a esa Diosa o lo que sea.

**SAM**

_Dean no se había levantado del suelo, la sangre manchaba el labio justo dónde su hermano de dieciséis años le había golpeado con toda su fuerza."¡Es mi chica Dean, mi compañera del baile, mi primer baile!" le gritó fuera de sí._

_"Pegas bien, renacuajo" Ni siquiera parecía arrepentido o molesto, quería molerlo a palos por lo que había hecho, él ni siquiera iba ya al instituto, lo único que hacía era acompañar a papá en sus cacerías, a veces ni siquiera eso, sólo se quedaba con él, en la habitación del hotel mirando televisión y molestándole con investigaciones para las que no le necesitaba._

_"¿Porqué lo has hecho Dean?¿Por qué besaste a Rachel y le hiciste creer que te gustaba? ¿Sólo para fastidiarme?" no pudo evitar mostrar toda su decepción, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, más dolido por la aparente indiferencia de su hermano que por el hecho de que se hubiese enrollado con la guapa muchacha en los aseos del instituto._

_"Esa niña no te convenía Sammy" Respondió el otro, levantándose por fin del suelo. "Tengo que velar por la reputación de los Winchester" Sam le dio la espalda tan furioso que le costaba no volver a golpearlo, sin embargo presentía que antes lo había conseguido porque el mayor le había dejado, y que ahora no le resultaría tan fácil._

_"¿Qué querías demostrar Dean? ¿Qué los tipos raros como yo no pueden conseguir por sí solos a la animadora más guapa?"Se alejó del coche de su padre, volvería al motel andando… si volvía._

_"No digas idioteces Sammy, si esa tía se lía con alguien como yo, no puede convenirte, te he hecho un favor alejándola de ti…" el chico volvió a estallar e intentó golpear de nuevo al mayor que sujetó sus muñecas y lo aprisionó con fuerza intentando detener el acceso de ira "¡No me llames Sammy! ¡No soy un crío! ¡No me toques!"._

_"Vamos a casa, mañana verás las cosas de otra manera" No le soltó, lo llevó al Impala "¡Idioooootaaaaaa! ¡Ojalá te mueras y me dejes en paz!"El mayor soltó una risita irónica y puso punto final a lo que empezó siendo un sueño para Sam y se convirtió en la centésima vez que comprobaba que junto a su familia nunca podría tener una vida normal._

_._

Levantó la cabeza de golpe, ¿Se había quedado dormido? Miró alrededor esperando que el protagonista de sus alucinaciones apareciera a fastidiar un rato. Estaba solo, y últimamente, estar solo, le daba más miedo que cualquier otra cosa. Analizó el sueño, ahora sabía que aquella Rachel era un demonio, y que posiblemente su hermano la apartó de su camino de alguna manera. Aunque las formas, no eran precisamente el fuerte de Dean.

Se oían voces en el saloncito del piso franco pero no alcanzaba a oír que decían ¿Aby estaba llorando? Por un momento pensó que quizás le había hecho daño a la muchacha, tenía que ir a comprobarlo.

- No es cierto – hipaba la atractiva forense abrazada al agente de más edad – no puede ser cierto.

- No tienes que decírselo tú Aby – Valley intentó consolar torpemente a la morena, los demás agentes no intervinieron. Zhiva acariciaba distraída el brazo de un Dinozzo en estado de shock y McGee fue el primero que se percató de su presencia.

- Sam, ha ocurrido algo – quiso avisarle.

- ¿Dónde está? Esto es otra de sus jodidas bromas – susurró el Winchester buscando con la mirada al puto Diablo.

- Sam, tienes que calmarte y escucharme – Valley se acercó, pero ¿y si no era Dick? Seguro que se había disfrazado para confundirle.

- No te acerques, ¿Dean? ¿Dónde está?.

Dinozzo se acercó al confundido cazador, era el que había presenciado todo y el que no tenía otro remedio que contárselo, porque a juzgar por su reacción, no se lo iba a tomar demasiado bien.

- Ella, esa mujer, Kali, lo ha matado chico – las rodillas del cazador temblaron incapaces de sostenerlo.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto – Aby lo abrazó acompañándole hasta el sillón, Sam notó sus brazos rodeándole con afecto y no quería notar nada de eso, no quería.

**- **¡Sal de una puta vez! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Vale! ¡Sigo en la puta jaula! – rompió a llorar porque no había cambiado nada, porque estaba en esa habitación con los agentes de la ley contemplándole con lástima – Esto no es real, esto no puede ser real

**Continuará...**


	8. ¿cómo puedes estar vivo?

**SIN REMORDIMIENTOS**

**NO REMORSE**

**Capítulo 7**

**¿Cómo puedes estar vivo?**

_Only the strong survive  
>No one to save the weaker race<br>we are ready to kill all comers  
>like a loaded gun right at your face<em>

**GIBBS**

Los forenses del FBI habían llegado a la misma conclusión que los de las demás fuerzas del orden que colaboraban en la investigación, pero como no era la primera vez que los Winchester fingían su muerte la declaración de defunción de Dean Winchester no se hizo oficial hasta una semana después. En todo ese tiempo no se dieron más casos de asesinatos, no hasta esa mañana, en el mismo Washington DC.

Jethro bajó al sótano. Había estado planteándose, tras la muerte de Franks, el comenzar a construir su propio féretro. Lo hubiese hecho ya si no lo considerase una muestra de debilidad. Se alegró no haber comenzado porque ese chico había elegido su sótano como el único lugar de su casa dónde parecía estar más lúcido. Cuando se ofreció para que Sam Winchester viviese en su casa bajo su custodia no esperaba que el muchacho accediese, pero Aby lo había convencido.

Lo encontró dónde siempre, sentado en la escalera, con el portátil conectado e investigando. Le ofreció un sándwich y un vaso de leche. Había que reconocer que el chico era educado, le sonrió amablemente y negó con la cabeza. Jethro depositó la comida en la mesa y se sentó a su lado en la escalera.

- No soy la persona más indicada para dar consejos chico, pero estoy seguro de que a tu hermano no le gustaría nada saber que no intentas reponerte – no le sorprendió la desconfianza del joven cazador.

- No tengo que reponerme de nada, sólo estoy soñando que todo esto es real – Gibbs acarició el revuelto cabello de quien prefería creer que estaba loco a admitir la pérdida.

- Piensa lo que quieras muchacho, pero cómete el sándwich – El duro ex sargento de artillería no entendía por qué ese par de cazadores le despertaban un instinto paternal que había creído perdido para siempre.

Donald le llamó, la autopsia de la nueva víctima concordaba con el caso de la tal Kali. No podía dejar a Sam Winchester solo en su casa así que lo llevó al centro. Aby cuidaría de él mientras.

- Jethro el análisis de ADN revela que es Winston Mckellan, de veintiocho años – confirmó el forense.

- Están volviendo a actuar – Musitó el veterano agente. Aby y Sam entraron en el depósito - ¿Qué hacéis?.

- Sólo quería echar un vistazo al cuerpo – vaciló el cazador – estoy acostumbrado a las autopsias.

- Pero la señorita Sciutto tiene fobia a las autopsias muchacho – explicó el forense preocupado por la palidez de la muchacha.

- No lo sabía – Sam se giró y se dio cuenta de lo mal que se sentía Aby allí dentro - ¿Porqué no me lo has dicho? Hubiese bajado solo.

- No quería que te quedaras solo – contestó débilmente la investigadora – puedo superarlo Sam, es sólo una tontería.

**DOCTOR MALLARD**

Gibbs acompañó a Aby fuera (la muchacha parecía mareada) permitiendo que el altísimo muchacho viera el cadáver. Con la boca abierta el doctor contempló como el cazador se colocaba guantes y una mascarilla para no contaminar las pruebas, inspeccionando con un cuidado casi profesional el cuerpo del soldado McKellan.

- No es la primera vez que ves un cadáver muchacho – comentó el forense.

- No, ya se lo dije, estoy acostumbrado a las autopsias y a cosas peores – sonrió el castaño casi como una disculpa, mientras incorporaba un poco el cuerpo del marine para observar la espalda – también tiene esos pequeños arañazos en la base de la nuca.

- Están hechos con algo similar a uña humana – explicó el doctor – aunque tienen poca profundidad para ser aun ataque.

- Creo que los besa antes de matarlos – Ducky parpadeó y el alto muchacho le explicó lo que había querido decir – Kali es muy fuerte, ni siquiera creo que pretenda herirlos antes de robarles el tiempo, creo que los sujeta por el cuello y los besa.

- Bravo jirafa – aplaudió una voz sarcástica, los dos hombres se volvieron hacia la puerta dónde un tipo moreno, de mediana estatura y que vestía un costoso traje negro se apoyaba en la pared cruzado de brazos – ya empezaba a creer que el único con cerebro de vosotros era el viejo.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres Crowley? – gruñó el cazador como si quisiera abalanzarse sobre el recién llegado y sacarle las tripas.

- Para el carro guapetón, no te va nada la actitud de tu hermanito, aunque la verdad, me gusta más este recibimiento a que intentes clavarme tu cuchillo – sonrió irónicamente el tal Crowley, a Donald Mallard le parecía haber oído ese nombre antes – ah, qué modales los míos, doctor Mallard, ¿verdad? Me llamo Crowley y soy el diablo más guapo del infierno.

- Encantado de conocerle señor diablo – dijo automáticamente amable el forense.

- ¿Ves bigfoot? Eso es una persona educada – se mofó el demonio – pero por muy divertido que sea meterme con vosotros, no he venido a eso. ¿Dónde está el idiota de tu hermano?

- Dean Winchester ha muerto – informó Ducky a aquel tipo que no llegaba a caerle mal del todo.

- Estás de guasa – replicó incrédulo el hombre del traje negro – no estás de guasa, ¿sabes Sam? puedo traértelo.

- ¿Me estás proponiendo un pacto? – el cazador no sabía si enfadarse o echarse a reír - ¿en serio crees que haría un pacto? ¿contigo?.

- No estoy hablando de pactos Sasquatch, Dean está vivo, su alma sigue por ahí en algún sitio ¿Creías que iría al cielo después de todo lo ocurrido? – el demonio miró al joven como si no pudiera creer que hubiese tanta estupidez junta – lo crees, pero da lo mismo, si su alma hubiese abandonado este mundo yo lo sabría.

**SAM**

_-Meses atrás—_

_Bobby los había llamado, la excitación de su__viejo__amigo había sacado a Dean de su reciente mutismo. Era una buena noticia, por fin había hallado algo para detener a los leviatanes al menos durante un par de siglos. No era algo definitivo, pero daría tiempo a que alguien pudiese encontrar una solución mejor._

_Pero lo que prometía ser una celebración se convirtió en una tragedia. Un par de aquellos monstruos los habían seguido hasta el nuevo escondite del__chatarrero. Lucharon con uno de ellos, hasta que lograron electrocutarlo con un cable de alta tensión que lo dejaría fuera de combate por unas horas._

_Sam sentía sobre sus piernas el peso terrible de parte del muro derribado por el monstruo en su lucha. Dean pugnando con cada bloque de hormigón sólo trataba de sacarle hasta que oyeron el grito de Bobby._

"_¡Ve! ¡yo puedo liberarme solo! ¡Ve, Dean!" le exigió. Consiguió escapar de esa manta de piedra y cemento sin más secuelas que unos moretones y una torcedura. Y llegó donde se suponía que se estaba librando otra batalla._

_Pero ya no había lucha, se encontró con una cabeza de la que brotaba esa sustancia negra que era la sangre de leviatán y unos metros más allá, atravesado por un tubo de acero de la cerca que rodeaba el refugio, estaba el cuerpo correspondiente._

_Eso no le impresionó. Le impresionó el rostro de su hermano mientras sujetaba Bobby. De rodillas, en el suelo, abrazándolo, meciéndolo. Mientras la sangre de ambos se mezclaba y la desesperación se extendía como un manto asfixiante._

_Sam no dijo nada. Puso en práctica lo que había dejado escrito el viejo chatarrero con los seres que se lo habían arrebatado sin permitir que se recuperasen de nuevo. Una vez enterrados ayudó a su hermano a incinerar a su amigo. Dean no lloró mientras las llamas hacían su trabajo, ni después. No volvió a hablar de Bobby ni de lo ocurrido._

__.__

- Según tú, Dean está vivo.

- Ajá, te ha costado, espero que tu cerebrito de guisante no esté echando humo – Crowley empezaba a impacientarse – Escucha cazador, le di a tu querido hermanito un arma para detener a Kali y a su nuevo amante, ese tipo me lleva eludiendo más de quinientos años a mí y quizás otros quinientos a mis antecesores, es un asunto personal, sólo quiero que no os pongáis en mi camino.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Quién? ¿El brujo?

- No, mi hermano, ¿dónde está? – había vuelto, Lucifer había vuelto y se partía de risa a su costa sentado en la camilla de autopsias, nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de verlo, Sam sonrió fríamente – querías un acuerdo ¿no? Dime dónde está y podrás llevarte al brujo al infierno, yo mismo te avisaré cuando lo tenga envuelto para regalo.

Gibbs volvió solo, a tiempo de escuchar la última parte de la conversación y presenciar cómo aquel tipo le guiñaba un ojo antes de desaparecer, literalmente.

**ZHIVA**

No podía soportar como Tony se estaba comportando desde que volvieron de Michigan. La angustia, la culpa amenazaba con destruir a su compañero, a su amigo. Pocas veces lo había visto así de afectado por algo. No reía, no bromeaba y seguía el caso de los Winchester con un celo rayano en la obsesión.

Cruzó una mirada preocupada con McGee, su compañero tampoco sabía cómo hacer reaccionar al más veterano de los tres. Negó con la cabeza a la muda pregunta del informático. No, no había hablado más de lo ocurrido. Y la palidez y las ojeras que oscurecían la expresión del rubio y atractivo agente, demostraban que estaba muy lejos de superarlo.

Gibbs subió acompañando a Aby que se sentía muy mal. Nadie esperaba que ella fuese la que confortase a su compañera y amiga, pero por una vez volcó en la investigadora forense todo lo que quería ofrecer a Tony. La chica gótica estaba bastante mareada, le dio un vaso de agua y se quedó con ella y Tim.

Le encantaba la especial sensibilidad del informático. Timothy sacó chocolate del cajón de su mesa, una delicatesen de naranja con cacao al 70%. Otro día se habría reído, secundando algún comentario jocoso del otro agente respecto al lado femenino de McGee. Hoy no hubo bromas. Dinozzo ni siquiera levantó la cabeza de los expedientes.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Nunca había sido la mujer más paciente del universo, así que se acercó a la mesa y casi le gritó.

- ¿Ya no somos tus compañeros? – los ojos grises del ensimismado agente la contemplaron con extrañeza – No me mires con ojos de lechuga, se lo que estoy diciendo.

- Lechuza Zhiva, con ojos de lechuza – corrigió el otro automáticamente.

- Sí, lo que sea – colocó ambas palmas de las manos sobre la mesa demostrando que no se iría de allí sin que su confundido colega sacara algo de la angustia que lo agobiaba – Tony, no puedes seguir así, te estás comiendo por dentro, deberías confiar en nosotros.

Una sonrisa triste afloró a los labios de Dinozzo, mientras echaba una mirada al abrazo de consuelo con que Tim protegía a Aby. Colocó un dosier enorme sobre la mesa junto a una colección de notas de Richard Valley.

- ¿Sabes qué es esto Zhiva? – dijo señalando las notas manuscritas y sustentadas con fotos, videos y documentos de todo tipo.

- Investigaciones de Dick, creo – musitó la muchacha sin saber dónde quería llegar el abatido agente.

- Me lo mandó cuando pidió mi ayuda, Richard pensó que aunque sólo nos conocíamos desde lo del virus, creyó que éramos amigos. Me envió todo lo que tenía sobre los Winchester – una amarga risa apoyó las palabras de Tony – No les había echado un vistazo hasta ahora, se lo debía Zhiva, Dean Winchester salvó mi vida, tenía que haber mirado esto antes de traicionarle, tenía que haber confiado en su criterio y ahora estaría vivo. ¿Sabes cuanta gente puede morir por mi culpa? De momento uno, veremos si más.

- Tú no has matado a Dean Winchester ni tampoco a ese soldado de abajo, Tony.

- Como si lo hubiese hecho.

- No, Tony, eso no es cierto – Intervino Aby – Dean siempre supo los riesgos.

- Ese es el problema, conocía los riesgos, yo no, no debí adelantarme, nos cogieron por mi culpa y esa mujer me… - jadeó buscando la palabra – me… me hechizó, lo presencié todo y ni siquiera moví un dedo para impedirlo.

Era la primera vez que hablaba de cómo se sintió, que intentaba explicar a sus compañeros y amigos cómo había vivido la tragedia y su relato llegó al corazón de Zhiva que rodeó el escritorio acercándose al hombre derrotado que los miraba desde su sillón sin comprender por qué seguían allí, intentando ayudarle, como si lo mereciera.

La mujer tomó el rostro de su compañero, pálido, cansado y bañado por lágrimas de impotencia y lo besó en la frente. Frenó el intento de queja de Dinozzo besándolo en los labios y él correspondió a ese beso, tembloroso y entregado.

**KALI**

No sabía desde cuándo existía. Antiguamente fue poderosa y temida incluso entre los mismos ángeles y demonios. Nació para enviar a unos cuantos al infierno, para ser el arma de Shiva. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Por qué añoraba a un arcángel que se había burlado de ella haciéndose pasar por un dios nórdico de cuestionable humor?

Ahora viajaba por la Tierra en compañía de un patético brujo enloquecido de pena que le suministraba la energía vital de guerreros que se habían deshonrado a sí mismos atacando a los débiles por placer. Buscando a los dos humanos que habían destrozado tanto su mundo como el de Patrick.

Tenía uno allí, sorprendentemente vivo después de haberlo atacado con su poderoso fuego purificador. Recordaba las palabras de Gabriel, o Loki, o quien quiera que fuese el bromista que robó su corazón, segundos antes de enfrentarse a quien le quitaría la vida, "Ha sido genial Kali, no me arrepiento ni un solo segundo".

Ella era una diosa de destrucción, en caso contrario lo hubiese traído de vuelta, en cambio huyó con esos dos cazadores que la dejaron marchar a pesar de que podía ver en ambos los deseos de matarla.

Cuando pararon el apocalipsis pensó que Loki volvería, pero no fue así y durante el último año y medio la situación empeoró. Cielo e infierno, con sus respectivas guerras civiles, destrozaron el frágil equilibrio de su mundo. Y ahora, esos dos cazadores habían liberado a los leviatanes.

Se acercó a la inmundicia que habían llevado con ellos. Lo sujetó del pelo y lo puso en pie tratando leer en aquellos ojos de color jade, pero sólo había vacío, como el que ella sentía, como el que Patrick mostraba, o quizás aun mayor.

- ¿Por qué sigues con vida Dean Winchester? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- No lo sé.

- Deberías estar carbonizado, y mi fuego purificador no te hizo nada – eso no era del todo cierto, el fuego había curado las heridas que le hizo el brujo - ¿Cómo puedes ser inmune a mi ira?

- No lo sé.

Lo soltó y trató de volver a matarlo, las llamas brotaron de sus manos envolviendo el cuerpo del cazador. El hombre gritó de dolor mientras la ropa se carbonizaba y la piel se arrugaba ennegrecida. El dulce olor a carne quemaba saciaba su espíritu al igual que los gritos de dolorosa agonía. Pero al detener el castigo la piel se tersaba intacta sobre el cuerpo desnudo del cazador encogido de dolor.

- ¡Basta!, basta, ¡mátame ya! – gimoteó Dean casi sin ningún signo de quemadura ya en el cuerpo.

- Kali, hazlo otra vez – pidió Patrick mostrando una malsana satisfacción.

- ¡Cabrón! – el rubio se lanzó contra el moreno consiguiendo asestarle un par de buenos puñetazos antes de ser lanzado contra la pared.

La diosa había cambiado de idea en lo de matar al Winchester, no lo haría aún. Mientras el cazador se retorcía inútilmente tratando de evitarlo, sujeto a la pared por la magia del brujo, le hizo un corte en el rostro con una uña, lamiendo la sangre dulce, con un ligero gusto a hierro y a algo más que no identificó.

Después, con la misma sangre aún en sus labios besó los del humano sometiéndolo a su dominio con uno de sus más poderosos hechizos. "Ahora me perteneces, como Patrick, jamás podrás alejarte de mí y si me desobedeces sabes muy bien cómo puedo castigarte". El brujo liberó al prisionero de su cepo invisible y Dean se escurrió por la pared quedando sentado en el suelo, derrotado.

**GIBBS**

Sabía que su implicación en el caso iba más allá de lo el volver a ver al extraño tipo que les trajo los antídotos para un terrible virus mortal le había llevado a año y medio atrás. Si hasta ahora había creído que todo el asunto de los asesinatos de que se culpaba a los cazadores era una trampa, ahora tenía la absoluta certeza.

Una cosa habían sacado en claro de la extraña visita. Dean podía seguir vivo, y si lo estaba estaría retenido por los seres a los que debían parar. Esta vez contaban con la ayuda del más joven, cuya actitud había cambiado radicalmente al tener un objetivo y una esperanza.

Aunque la atracción que observó en Aby por el cazador ya casi repuesto de su herida de bala, le preocupaba bastante. Es cierto que agentes como ellos estaban expuestos a no regresar a casa, pero la vida de los Winchester se adivinaba aún más dura. No quería que la muchacha sufriera, llevaban muchos años juntos, era casi como la hija que perdió, y si se enamoraba de Sam, sufriría cuando se fuera, porque el joven no se quedaría con ella.

Ahora tenía que hablar con Dinozzo, lo necesitaba entero y con todos sus sentidos en el caso. Lo había intentado antes, pero la culpa de su mejor agente por no haber podido ayudar al cazador, lo tenía prácticamente anulado.

Le costó bastante convencerlo de que Dean Winchester estaba vivo. Tony le explicó lo que había estado callando, lo que realmente le corroía y aunque aceptó que no había visto el cadáver, la descripción que hizo del joven ardiendo de pies a cabeza, de sus gritos, del olor, de cómo calló y cayó, casi convence a Gibbs de lo contrario.

- ¿Recuerdas al tipo de los antídotos, Tony? – preguntó.

- ¿El demonio que quería ligar contigo jefe? – por fin una sonrisa, leve aunque divertida, que se ganó un capón.

- Sí, ese – gruñó el mayor – estaba abajo, según él, Dean Winchester está vivo, así que si no has visto el cuerpo, hay esperanzas. Viste cómo lo curó, puede que lo que sea que lo ha capturado también tenga ese poder o lo que sea.

**Continuará...**


	9. Rescate

****_Estoy muy disgustada por cómo llevo ésto, pero en fin, hay que ponérselo difícil a Glee, ya que nos van a superar por lo menos hay que dar batalla, aunque sea con chorradas como ésta._

_A ver si lo termino de una puñetera vez y me lo quito de encima..._

* * *

><p><strong>SIN REMORDIMIENTOS<strong>

**NO REMORSE**

**Capítulo 8**

**"Rescate"**

_War without end  
>No remorse<br>No repent_

_We don't care what it meant_

**DEAN**

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía cuántas veces Kali lo había incinerado vivo para contemplar cómo volvía a estar intacto minutos después. Era casi como volver al infierno. Las horas se le hacían eternas, la risa desquiciada del brujo loco le crispaba los nervios cuando no estaba demasiado ocupado gritando de dolor.

Al final ella pareció aburrirse de su juego y le permitió descansar. Patrick observó celoso la caricia con la que la diosa se despidió del cazador y desapareció.

- A ella no me la quitarás Winchester, ella no me va a dejar

- Eres un mierda tío, y pensar que por un momento llegó a gustarme tu estilo – replicó encogido en un rincón, junto al ventanal de un loft de lujo

- ¿Tú crees? – se rió nerviosamente el moreno – aún hay otras formas de matarte chico, pero no lo voy a hacer, porque a ella le gusta ver cómo te retuerces de agonía antes de regenerarte ¿cómo lo haces?

- No lo sé, pero ¿a que mola?

- A ver si ahora te mola – gruñó clavándole un abrecartas en el costado – vaya, parece que si no es una quemadura no se cura tan rápido

El cazador se taponó la herida como pudo, jadeando, "hijo de puta", no era como cuando ella lo había incendiado, era un dolor diferente, REAL. Reprimió un grito cuando el mismo Patrick cerró la herida con su magia.

- Yo también se jugar a esto cazador, ¿ves? – el brujo le dio uno de sus trajes – vístete, nos vamos a Washington, allí hay otro Winchester que cazar.

- No

- ¿Crees que puedes negarte?

El maldito brujo tenía razón, el hechizo de la diosa era demasiado poderoso, sus manos, su cuerpo, eran dirigidos por una voluntad ajena a la suya y por mucho que luchó sólo consiguió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la certeza de que conduciría a su hermano a una trampa.

**VALLEY**

El pequeño apartamento estaba a oscuras, no se había molestado en limpiar o comprar comida desde que puso su carta de renuncia en manos de Tobías Fornell. Se había auto convencido de que el mundo no necesita a un agente del FBI atado de pies y manos por la administración.

Sam Winchester estaba a salvo bajo la tutela del NCIS, y por lo que él sabía, los cazadores eran una especie en extinción. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba solo, que no tenía familia, ni pareja, que sus amigos (los que aún vivían) se podían contar con los dedos de la mano, y eran perfectamente capaces de cuidar de sí mismos, había decidido dedicarse a la caza.

Estaba harto de no poder hacer nada, y era un gran investigador. "Una gran mierda de investigador" pensó sentado en la oscuridad del atestado saloncito. Desde la única ventana del piso que daba al exterior se divisaba parte del campus de la Universidad de Georgetown y un grupo de jóvenes sentados a la luz de la luna, al parecer charlando, posiblemente fumándose algún porro de marihuana. Le importaba un pimiento, no hacían daño a nadie.

Alguien llamó al timbre. Debía ser su ex jefe para intentar que reconsiderase su decisión. Ni se molestó en contestar. En lugar del timbre sonaron unos insistentes golpes en la puerta. No se movió del sillón. "¡Ábreme gilipollas, se que estás ahí!", ese no era Fornel, era ¿Dinozzo?, ¿Cómo sabía su dirección?

El incordio del NCIS no había venido solo, Tim y Zhiva venían con él, y unos pasos atrás Fornell, estuvo a punto de cerrarles la puerta en las narices. La guapa agente se interpuso en la entrada impidiéndole hacerlo.

- Adelante, pasad, estáis en vuestra casa – comentó irónicamente con los recién llegados que invadieron la pequeña residencia

- Esto es un apartamento de estudiantes ¿Cómo? – McGee echó un vistazo a los libros que poblaban toda una pared - ¿Mitología? ¿Magia?

- Si, últimamente estoy interesado en el tema, también hay algo de arqueología y antropología religiosa.

- Así que dejas el trabajo para leer tonterías, genial – acusó Tony

- Piensa lo que te de la real gana tío – dijo retirando un par de libros antiguos de la mesa, Zhiva se los quitó de la mano.

- "Tradiciones cristianas de la baja edad media europea" – leyó la muchacha - ¿Qué pretendes Richard? ¿Cazar monstruos?

Los acompañantes de la agente miraron con sorpresa al aprendiz de cazador. Dick se acercó a la ventana, los chicos de antes se habían marchado, el foco de la pista deportiva que había alumbrado la escena, ya se había apagado. Era noche cerrada.

- Alguien tiene que hacerlo – gruñó

- Al menos cerremos el caso – propuso Fornell

- ¿No estaba cerrado?

- No – Dinozzo se colocó a su lado observando el jardín del campus, ahora a oscuras – hay dos casos más y, es posible que Dean siga con vida.

- Lo viste quemarse vivo

- Lo sé, me cuesta imaginar cómo podría haber sobrevivido a eso pero, al parecer lo ha hecho – le dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro del moreno

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿El demonio que nos dio el antídoto de aquel virus? Supuestamente hizo una visita a Sam Winchester y a Donald Mallard – el agente de ascendencia italiana suspiró – escucha Dick, no voy a tratar de convencerte de que no renuncies, pero, nosotros también podemos luchar contra esas cosas desde el lado correcto de la ley. Sam Winchester es un desequilibrado al que le cuesta más trabajo estar en contacto con la realidad que enfrentarse al caso y no tenemos ningún experto más a mano, eres el único que tiene una ligera idea de cómo enfocar el caso.

- Si quieres renunciar, hazlo, pero cuando cerremos el caso – ofreció Fornell

- Está bien

**ABY**

Más sulfuro de plata, más casos de jóvenes soldados envejecidos repentinamente hasta la muerte, pero por fin tenía la certeza de que Dean estaba vivo. Había huellas, cabello e incluso un video de mala calidad proveniente de un aparcamiento en el que el cazador sujetaba a una de las victimas convirtiéndola en un anciano centenario en cuestión de segundos.

Sam contempló el video con una expresión neutra. Sin hacer ningún comentario. Lo repasó varias veces como si no comprendiese lo que estaba viendo.

- Es él – musitó con tristeza la muchacha retirando el cabello del rostro de su amigo con una caricia.

- Lo se

- Tiene que tener un poderoso motivo para hacerlo – le dijo como consuelo

Sam sonrió con desaliento y Aby lo abrazó con fuerza. Quería decirle que todo saldría bien, que seguro que podrían salvar a Dean. Pero ambos sabían que si lograban rescatar al mayor de los Winchester de manos de los seres que lo obligaban a matar, con sus antecedentes, acabaría en la cárcel o algo peor.

Los brazos del abatido gigante se aferraron a su cintura mientras escondía el rostro en su cuello. "No puedo más Aby, no puedo seguir…" susurró destrozado. La muchacha sabía que no era sólo por lo que había visto. Lo retuvo junto a su corazón hasta que notó que se calmaba.

**DINOZZO**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo en el video, y, a juzgar por el silencio en la sala, ninguno de ellos era capaz de asimilarlo. Dean Winchester había cogido al soldado por la chaqueta y en cuestión de segundos, aquel joven nacido en mil novecientos ochenta y ocho murió de viejo entre las manos del cazador, que dejaba caer el cadáver al suelo y miraba directamente a la cámara, como si quisiera borrar cualquier duda de su identidad.

De momento nadie, salvo su pequeño círculo de amigos y compañeros, había tenido acceso a esa información. Apoyó una mano en el hombro derrotado del otro Winchester "Estará poseído o quizás hay algo que no vemos, cuando lo encontremos sabremos la verdad"

Tenían el paradero de dos hombres que respondían a las descripciones del brujo y el cazador en un hotel de cinco estrellas, de la Avenida de Pensilvania, cercano a la Casa Blanca.

Observó escéptico como Sam realizaba un ritual supuestamente para crear unos amuletos que los protegerían de los poderes del mago anulándolos y permitiendo que pudiese ser atrapado. Aceptó a regañadientes la pulsera de cuero con el extraño símbolo de plata engarzado en la misma.

Richard, Zhiva, Timothy, Jethro, Fornell y la suya, hacían seis, sobraba una que el gigante se colocó sin vacilar. La mirada del agente "muy especial" se cruzó con la de su jefe. Estaba claro que el muchacho pretendía acompañarlos.

- No creo que sea buena idea Sam – señaló Aby preocupada

- No tengo nada que perder, y no entorpeceré – aseguró el joven retirándose el cabello de la cara con gesto cansado.

- No quiero que te ocurra nada – la chica gótica agarró la chaqueta sport del chico y sin mirarle prosiguió – si tienes que perder, o más bien, yo soy la que tiene que perder.

- Tengo que ir, es mi hermano

Tony carraspeó, cuando los más jóvenes del grupo se besaron sin alarde pero sin pudor frente a ellos. Disimuladamente se puso al lado de Zhiva, cuando intentó darle un traicionero beso se encontró con que el lugar de la agente había sido ocupado por su inoportuno jefe, que, ¡cómo no! Le soltó un capón con su consabido "espabila Tony"

Los siete integrantes de la "comunidad del amuleto" (nombre que Dinozzo no pudo resistirse a poner al grupo) marcharon a detener a los sospechosos.

**GIBBS**

El ático estaba a nombre de un tal Patrick Saintsalem, el recepcionista de turno, aunque al principio reacio a facilitarles los nombres de sus clientes, no pudo negarse al razonamiento frío y sencillo del menor de los Winchester cuando lo amenazó con hacer trascender que tenían un asesino en serie alojado en el hotel.

Si hace más de un año había admirado la profesionalidad y el valor de uno de los hermanos ahora sólo podía admitir que los dos cazadores estaban hechos de una pasta especial. Gibbs había aprendido a distinguir cuando las alucinaciones asaltaban al joven, incluso aunque éste supiera disimular más que satisfactoriamente. La mirada de reojo del castaño hacia la escalera de emergencia le hizo sospechar que su torturador imaginario también los acompañaba en ese momento.

No dijo nada por no alarmar a los demás, discretamente se acercó más al chico, maniobra que sólo fue advertida por Valley, la mueca ladeada del agente del FBI demostraba que estaba tan pendiente del cazador como él.

Se apostaron a ambos lados de la puerta y como si de vulgares criminales se tratara los conminó a rendirse, al no recibir respuesta entraron en la carísima suite. En mitad de la alfombra yacía Dean Winchester en medio de un charco de sangre. Su hermano corrió hacia él y se arrodilló dándole la vuelta. Estaba vivo y consciente, aunque la sangre seguía manando de su costado sujeto por ambas manos.

- Largaos de aquí, Sammy, iros – susurró con gran esfuerzo

- No me voy a ningún lado sin ti, cabezota – replicó el más joven sujetando la cabeza del herido – vamos a curar eso

- O si, desde luego – Un tipo moreno y delgado salió de la oscuridad, vestía un traje de Emilio Zegna hecho a medida, pero a pesar de eso, la dejadez y el desaliño eran patentes, como un atisbo de la locura de su mirada – vamos a curar eso

El mayor de los Winchester se retorció gimiendo entrecortadamente, aunque la herida parecía cerrarse, el gesto denotaba un gran sufrimiento. El brujo rió como si todo fuese muy divertido. Se acercó sin miedo a ambos hermanos, como si por fin hubiese obtenido lo que quería.

- Ella estará feliz, habéis destrozado el mundo y por fin lo vais a pagar cazadores – señaló al más joven y la sonrisa desapareció de su cara - ¿cómo has hecho eso?

- Un viejo amigo tuyo nos dio la receta – el turno de parecer terriblemente frío era de Sam Winchester, el chico, sujetando a su hermano explicó – no pensarías que traería a toda esta gente si no estuviese seguro de que no podrías hacerles daño

- Yo no los quería a ellos, vosotros me lo arrebatasteis todo

- Y dale con el temita – tosió el rubio incorporándose por fin, el brujo no pareció muy feliz con su intervención arrojándolo de nuevo al suelo con un gesto, era al único que podía atacar así, para los demás el efecto de su magia y nada era lo mismo.

- Si vuelves a atacarle te meteré una bala en la cabeza – amenazó Valley

- No os lo llevaréis vivo entonces – sin darles tiempo a reaccionar atrapó al indefenso cazador que empezó a asfixiarse ante sus ojos.

Sam se lanzó sobre el desquiciado mago, que sin atenerse a razones torturaba a su prisionero olvidando que no estaba solo. El más joven de los Winchester golpeó a aquel hombre brutalmente, hasta que deshizo el contacto mágico con su hermano, sabiéndose perdido Patrick saltó por la terraza a la calle. Desde la habitación observaron cómo el cuerpo destrozado de la calle se rehacía y se marchaba corriendo.

Gibbs esperaba una explicación que el mayor de los cazadores se resistía a dar. Tuvo que ser su hermano quien insistentemente consiguiera que hablase. Aunque lo que dijo no es lo que ninguno esperaba.

- Tenéis que iros de aquí, estáis en peligro.

- Tranquilo Dean, estás a salvo – dijo Tony – venga, por una vez te hemos rescatado tío.

- No me habéis rescatado – el cazador suspiró – no puedo salir de aquí, no puedo hacer nada que ella no me ordene, soy el prisionero perfecto, vete Sam, no quiero ser responsable de que te coja a ti también.

- Lo siento hermano pero me quedo contigo, aunque tienes razón, los demás deberían irse

- O nos vamos todos o no se va ninguno – sentenció Fornell, y los demás estaban de acuerdo.

A base de discutir consiguieron que el rubio traspasara la puerta de la suite y saliese al pasillo, entonces comprendieron todas sus dudas. Una llamarada de fuego surgió del interior de muchacho quemándolo vivo sobre la moqueta del pasillo entre gritos de agonía. Gibbs tuvo que sujetar con todas sus fuerzas al otro hermano para que no lo tocase a pesar de las llamas.

El olor era terrible, cuando por fin dejó de gritar pudieron observar cómo el cuerpo calcinado en el suelo respiraba con dificultad. Poco a poco, la carne fue recomponiéndose y las quemaduras se reabsorbieron bajo la piel reconstruida. El cazador quedó tirado en el suelo, agotado y desnudo. Valley cogió uno de los albornoces del Hotel y se lo dio a su hermano que ahora si se soltó del agente del NCIS y ayudó al pecoso a ponérselo.

Los demás federales no creían lo que habían visto. Posiblemente era una de las cosas más terribles que habían presenciado jamás. El agotado cazador respondió a la muda pregunta de Jethro "Volverá a pasar en menos de media hora".

**DEAN**

El intervalo entre incineración e incineración se estaba reduciendo, había vuelto a ocurrir cuando entraban en la sede del NCIS creando una confusión que hizo desalojar medio edificio creyendo que era un ataque terrorista, y sucedió otra vez en la sala de interrogatorios, reduciendo a cenizas la silla y la mesa del lugar. Al final habían decidido llevarlo a las duchas, para que cuando sintiese que el fuego quería aparecer pudiese tener cierta intimidad sin poner en peligro de incendio el lugar.

Desde que estaba ahí había ocurrido otras tres veces y cada una de ellas volvía a recuperarse. Ahora pasaba más tiempo ardiendo y recomponiéndose que medianamente tranquilo. Lo que fuera que le estaba ocurriendo acababa con la poca resistencia que le quedaba y el aguantar a Sam todavía podía sobrellevarlo pero cuando alguno de los federales, o Aby, o el agradablemente pesado doctor creían que le hacían un favor dándole conversación casi prefería que el fuego le librara de un momento incómodo.

Sam le trajo un poco de tarta, pero ni siquiera tuvo ánimos de probarla. Si estuviera seguro de que funcionaría se pegaría un tiro en la cabeza, pero un rato antes se había cercenado la garganta, y el fuego cíclico lo había restaurado. Empezaba a perder la cabeza.

Echó a su hermano del aseo cuando sintió que llegaba el siguiente fogonazo. Fue tan terrible como los anteriores, no tuvo fuerzas para salir del hueco ennegrecido de la ducha ¿para qué? En unos minutos volvería a pasar otra vez, y otra. El olor a sándalo mezclado con el de su carne quemada inundaba el recinto. Ella estaba ahí, frente a él, algo parecido a la compasión humanizaba sus bellas facciones.

- No lo entiendo Dean Winchester, lo he intentado y no comprendo por qué vosotros seguís cazando después de todo lo que habéis hecho – Kali le estaba dando una tregua – ¿por qué no lo habéis dejado? ¿Por qué seguís peleando contra fuerzas mucho más poderosas?

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo – jadeó el humano encogido en su rincón

- Todos esos cebos, todos esos humanos que eliminé, eran culpables, eran innecesarios para el mundo – Kali se arrodilló y acarició la cara del cazador, y se desvaneció en el aire – descansa.

Gibbs acababa de entrar, justo a tiempo para ver marcharse a la Diosa. El veterano ex sargento tomó un chándal de su taquilla y se lo ofreció sin decir palabra. Lo aceptó y se lo puso sin mediar palabra, le estaba bien, no parecía ridículo con él.

- Ha parado, por el momento – atinó a explicar

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, últimamente no sé nada, no entiendo nada – de todas formas tenía algo que decirle al agente – gracias.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada

- Gracias por cuidar de Sam – se explicó el cazador

- Tu hermano sabe cuidarse solo – sonó como un reproche, como un reclamo

- Si, es un gran tipo, aunque no le digas que te he dicho eso de él

- Tú también lo eres - durante un momento Dean dudó entre negarlo o echarse a reír. Gibbs le retuvo – es cierto muchacho.

**Continuará...**


	10. Siguiendo el rastro

****_Si alguien esperaba que publicara el martes, lo siento, se me está haciendo muy complicado continuar esta historia... Espero acabarla en dos o tres capítulos como mucho._

* * *

><p><strong>SIN REMORDIMIENTOS<strong>

**NO REMORSE**

**Capítulo 9**

**"Siguiendo el rastro"**

_Another day  
>another death<br>another sorrow  
>another breath<br>No remorse  
>No repent<em>

**SAM**

No podía soportar más esa situación. Aunque en ocasiones habría cogido a su hermano y lo molería a palos, ver cómo sufría con cada incineración era superior a sus fuerzas, y más cuando se daba cuenta que Dean preferiría estar muerto que en esa constante tortura.

Por eso había dejado que el agente más veterano lo sustituyera un rato escondiéndose en la oscura sala de reuniones junto al despacho del director de NCIS. Aún no había tenido ocasión de conocer a Vance. Según tenía entendido, el Director conocía de primera mano a qué se dedicaban y por ello les estaba ayudando.

Era una preocupación más, sabía que necesitaban ayuda, pero, ¿tenía derecho a poner en peligro a todos los que se atrevían a echarles una mano? ¿Tenía derecho a arriesgar la seguridad de Aby?

No había bajado al laboratorio desde que "rescataron" a Dean. Esos días se había dado cuenta de que la investigadora excéntrica y dulce significaba mucho para él, también se daba cuenta de que no podía dejar que fuese a más porque si no le rompería el corazón, no podía quedarse allí, ellos eran nómadas hasta que algún ser sobrenatural cortase su migración sangrientamente.

Alguien encendió las lámparas de la sala de reuniones, era su hermano, acompañado de Gibbs. "Se ha terminado, de momento" musitó indeciso el pecoso. Aún había ciertos asuntos planeando sobre ellos, algún problema que desaparecía cuando la gravedad del día a día se imponía a otra cosa.

- _¿tienes hambre? – preguntó cuándo lo que quería decir es que no importaba, que nada importaba, que todo saldría bien_

- _Me he comido la tarta – confesó avergonzado el rubio – lo siento_

- _Era para ti, no tienes que sentir nada_

- _Ella me ha encontrado y ahora te ha encontrado a ti._

_La había llevado hasta él, Kali lanzó con un gesto a Gibbs por los aires. El agente cayó sobre unas sillas quedando sin sentido en el suelo ante la indiferencia de Dean que sólo aguardaba ahí de pie, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada._

- _Sam, es tu turno de pagar por tus crímenes – conocía la sensación, el fuego surgiendo de sus tripas, viajando por sus venas , brotando a través de la piel, los ojos, haciendo le chillar tan fuerte que no escuchaba la voz de Dean llamándole_

- ¡Sam! ¡Sammy! – la bofetada lo sacó de la espiral de dolor, la cara pálida y ojerosa de su hermano a pocos centímetros le hizo comprender que sólo había sido una pesadilla – lo siento, no sabía cómo…

- No importa – gruñó soltándose bruscamente – entonces ¿ha terminado?

- Ha dicho que me daría un descanso, tengo que ir con ella Sam, se dónde está

- ¿qué dices? 

- Puedo evitar que mate a más gente

- ¿A qué precio? – ambos sabían a qué precio y el agente del NCIS también

Dean no contestó. Sólo sonrió como hacía cuando tomaba una de sus muy estúpidas y autodestructivas decisiones. Pero esa vez no, esa vez tenía un aliado en el hombre de ojos de acero que entendió sin palabras sacando unas esposas cuando Sam abrazó a su hermano. Entre los dos lo inmovilizaron y lo ataron a uno de los sillones.

- ¡No seáis idiotas! ¡ni siquiera va a matarme! – forcejeó el rubio inútilmente – puedo aguantar hasta que encontréis algo, si no, morirá más gente, ¡Gibbs! ¡no quiero la sangre de su gente sobre mi cabeza! ¡Soltadme!

- No te vamos a soltar Dean, cálmate – musitó Sam

- Es cierto chico, no te vamos a soltar y no te vamos a dejar solo

- Pero ella volverá, puede volar este edificio, si te encuentra Sam nos matará, es lo que quiere ¿no lo entiendes? – rebatió el mayor de los Winchester asustado

**VANCE**

No pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de la sala de reuniones, máxime cuando el hombre al que debía su vida y la de su familia prácticamente exigía a gritos que lo soltaran. El director del NCIS estaba convencido de que Dean Winchester tenía razón, y que lo mejor era dejarle servir de distracción mientras encontraban la forma de detener a los asesinos.

Entró en la sala, la mirada de los tres hombres convergieron en él expectantes aunque por distinto motivo. Últimamente su relación con el mejor de sus agentes era un enfrentamiento tras otro en el que invariablemente salía perdiendo. Pero esta vez Gibbs estaba en un error. Retener al cazador a la fuerza era algo absurdo.

- Suéltalo Jethro – ordenó

- Es mejor que no

- ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡No va a desobedecer una orden por hacer caso a Sam! – el rubio atado a la silla forcejeó inútilmente con las esposas - ¡Venga Gibbs! ¡suéltame!

- Nadie va a soltarte Dean – aseguró el más alto mirando con furia al director de la agencia de investigación naval.

- Agente Gibbs, desate a Dean Winchester, es una orden – insistió Vance

- Es una equivocación terrible León – replicó el ex sargento de artillería liberando al desesperado pecoso

El cazador salió de la sala sin añadir media palabra, casi a la carrera, Sam fue detrás dejando a los dos federales, director y subordinado, frente a frente. León notaba el enfado de quien había sido su amigo hasta que algo se había torcido llevándolos a enfrentarse en más de una ocasión.

- He arriesgado mi puesto, mi carrera, exponiéndome a acabar en prisión por esos chicos Jethro – la mirada de hielo del ex marine no le intimidó – confío en el criterio de Dean más que en el de su hermano, tengo motivos para hacerlo, máxime cuando Sam Winchester es un desequilibrado.

- No lo ha visto León, no lo ha visto quemarse vivo una y otra vez, agonizar literalmente. Eso es lo que le espera si vuelve a caer en manos de esa gente, ¿de qué ayuda puede servir?

- Ahora necesitamos tiempo, y él puede conseguirlo – podía entender que el veterano agente sintiese empatía por el cazador, él tampoco estaba muy feliz por sacrificarlo en la investigación, pero realmente era el único que podía conseguir una tregua – Gibbs, si no logramos parar esto y detener a los responsables, esos dos chicos cumplirán cadena perpetua y todos nosotros acabaremos en la calle, si tenemos suerte.

- Mejor su vida que la tuya ¿no León? Total tampoco es que deba nada a Dean – acusó el mayor

- No me busque Gibbs, estoy haciendo mi trabajo y sé lo que debo a ese hombre, algo que no podré pagar nunca, pero no se trata sólo de él, yo comparto su punto de vista y apoyo su decisión, ahora hay que procurar que su sacrificio no sea inútil – el de cabello acerado siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio, haciéndole dudar de lo que hasta unos minutos antes estaba seguro

- Espero que duerma bien con sus decisiones señor – musitó el veterano agente saliendo de la sala.

**DINOZZO**

La sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a Dean Winchester atravesar el vestíbulo se congeló cuando el otro cazador agarró a su hermano casi placándolo contra la pared junto a los ascensores. El del NCIS pensó que Sam volvía a sufrir una crisis psicótica y corrió a ayudar al mayor.

- ¡No dejaré que lo hagas! – alcanzó a escuchar antes de sujetar un brazo del sorprendentemente fuerte cazador

- Para Sam, ya vale – el otro se zafó fácilmente del agarre – ¿crees que me emociona hacer esto? Puede aparecer en cualquier momento y matarnos a todos.

- No tienes que sacrificarte – replicó el más alto ya tranquilo. Tony lo soltó dándose cuenta de que estaba bien – Dean, escucha, podemos pararlos, tenemos el grimorio de Patrick, podemos hacer un trato con el brujo

- Está como una cabra Sam, cree que está enamorado de ella – replicó el mayor

- ¿Cuándo vas a confiar en mi Dean? ¿Cuándo vas a permitir que sea otro el que se lleve los golpes? – Dinozzo empezaba a pensar que lo mejor era secundar al más joven, ahora entendía el por qué de la pelea.

- ¿Quién Sammy? ¿tú? ¿Aby? ¿Alguno de éstos? ¿Y que acaben como Bobby? – los desarmó a ambos con esas palabras

Vance y Gibbs se asomaron a la escalera que bajaba desde la sala de reuniones, el cazador más joven les pidió ayuda en silencio. El director se fue a su despacho y el mayor negó con la cabeza. Estaba claro que no intervendrían, que dejarían que el rubio llevase a cabo sus planes.

- Lo siento Sam – intentó sonreír el pecoso entrando en el ascensor

- No tienes nada por lo que disculparte Dean – aceptó por fin el más joven, dándole un abrazo – ten cuidado

- Cuídate Sammy – la puerta del elevador se cerró con el otro Winchester dentro. Nada más hacerlo Sam se sentó en la mesa de Dinozzo y conectó su ordenador.

- Oye chico, ese es mi puesto de trabajo.

- Lo sé – musitó el intruso concentrado, instalando un programa

- ¿qué haces? – preguntó Tony más curioso que molesto

- Activando un detector de señal GPS

- Oye chaval, a riesgo de parecer tonto, ¿para qué?

Como respuesta el cazador entregó al federal una caja vacía, propiedad de la sección de vigilancia del NCIS, era de un emisor GPS. En la pantalla del ordenador apareció un mapa de la ciudad y un punto rojo moviéndose por él.

- Nos tendremos que alternar, en el momento en que lo vuelvan a coger la señal desaparecerá – Sam Winchester lo miró a los ojos - ¿me ayudarás?

- Cuenta con ello chaval – sonrió el agente – sólo dime cómo.

**M****cGEE**

Se estaban dejando los ojos tratando de encontrar algo en ese ¡libro de magia! Para detener al brujo y a la Diosa. Timothy se sentía como en una absurda serie sin sentido para adolescentes. Sin embargo sabía que era real, su experiencia de posesión demoníaca hacía más de año y medio le convencía de ello, o eso, o estaba como una regadera.

Pero era complicado, los hechizos del curioso manual de brujería eran muy específicos, si bien había algunos que podían protegerlos de los poderes del brujo y Kali, no había ninguno que sirviese para detener a ninguna de las formidables criaturas.

Valley, desde el puesto de Gibbs, inquirió mudamente si había encontrado algo, el del FBI, rodeado de libros de mitología hindú tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre de toda la noche y todo el día sin despegar la vista de la información que había logrado reunir.

Tony y Zhiva controlaban en la pantalla gigante de la vacía sala común la señal del GPS que el Winchester más joven había ocultado en la ropa de su hermano. Y Gibbs, Aby y Sam estaban en el laboratorio de la muchacha repasando pruebas por si lograban ver algo que no hubiesen encontrado antes.

Entonces Valley puso frente a él una tradición de más de cuatro mil años en la que se decía que la única forma de detener a la Diosa era que el mismo Shiva viniese por ella y se la llevase.

- El problema es llamar al tal Shiva y convencerle de que lo haga – suspiró agotado el federal restregándose los ojos.

- Quizás para eso si que haya hechizo – sonrió el informático buscando algo que le había llamado la atención unos minutos antes – "Cómo hablar con una deidad", no viene ni nada, es como una llamada telefónica y no sabemos si hablará con nosotros… pero el tal Shiva es el Dios creador en su mitología, quizás quiera ayudarnos.

**KALI**

Les había buscado y les había encontrado, debía ser por la conexión que lo ataba a ella. Era un inconveniente, pues le había permitido descansar para que lo condujese al otro Winchester ahora tendría que volver a ser cruel y no siempre le apetecía serlo.

Patrick dio la bienvenida al cazador con una indigestión de espinas que lo tuvo postrado un buen rato. Empezaba a hartarse del brujo, sólo trataba de complacerla, es cierto, pero su personalidad era tan débil.

Además, a su modo, se había sentido atraída por el humano insolente que era ahora su prisionero. Ignorando la mirada furiosa del brujo, lo cogió del pelo y lo obligó a besarla. Fue un experimento interesante, pues seguía sabiendo a rebeldía y eso era algo nuevo en sus capturas.

- Eres tan especial – susurró quitándole la sudadera gris e impersonal del ejército y sacándole la camiseta blanca y anodina. 

- Aquí el amigo se va a mosquear – advirtió el cazador intentando evitar que Kali inspeccionase su torso desnudo a base de caricias

Ignorando las protestas de su prisionero, la diosa siguió satisfaciendo su curiosidad por el cuerpo destinado a ser el recipiente del arcángel más poderoso. Patrick encontró un pequeño dispositivo en un bolsillo de la sudadera.

- Nos está espiando mi señora – dijo mostrándoselo a la mujer que ya había despojado al rubio de sus pantalones - ¿Qué es esto Winchester?

**DEAN**

Sabía perfectamente qué era el pequeño trasmisor de GPS y también quién y cómo lo habían metido en su bolsillo.

- Es un micrófono – mintió con descaro – para conseguir información de cómo eliminaros

- Mientes – dijo el brujo – esto no es un micrófono

A la desesperada trató de quitárselo y romperlo, pero Kali lo retuvo impidiéndole todo movimiento. La Diosa lo miró a los ojos y supo que tendría que decir la verdad, que sólo podía decir la verdad. Trató de resistirse, mordiéndose los labios, negándose a abrir la boca hasta que una conocida sensación empezó a insinuarse dentro de él.

- No, por favor – suplicó débilmente – es un transmisor de señal para localizarme

- Así me gusta, no debes oponerte a mi voluntad Dean – sonrió la hermosa mujer como si corrigiera a un chiquillo por una travesura divertida – con eso tus amigos saben dónde estás ¿no?

- Si

- Vendrán a buscarte y acabaremos con toda esta historia – dijo acariciándole la cara con ternura

Dean creía que lo dejaría en manos del celoso brujo, pero fue peor, la pequeña tregua que le había dado cesó, y las llamas volvieron a torturar su cuerpo una vez más.

**ZHIVA**

El emisor GPS llevaba más de dos horas sin moverse del bloque de apartamentos abandonados en la zona de exclusión del aeropuerto Ronald Reagan. Subieron todos a la sala de juntas de las sede del NCIS, el director los esperaba.

Tomaron asiento salvo Sam Winchester y McGee que empezaron a colocar sobre la mesa una serie de extraños objetos que hicieron removerse incómodos a todos menos al cazador.

- No me parece bien que haya tanta gente presente Director – musitó el cazador – puede ser muy peligroso

- Comienze el hechizo o lo que sea que va a realizar – ordenó Vance sin escuchar la advertencia del castaño.

- Alejaos un poco más entonces – pidió Sam – puede haber una pequeña explosión o algo así, suele haberlas en las invocaciones.

Tenía razón, aunque fue más parecido a un fogonazo que a una explosión al uso. Durante unos momentos se miraron entre sí tratando de encontrar algún cambio. Gibbs permanecía sentado, sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados. Tony se levantó alarmado a comprobar si estaba bien.

- ¡Espera Dinozzo no…! – antes de que el cazador pudiese detenerlo el agente del NCIS salió despedido hacia atrás y no se llevó un buen golpe porque Valley y el Winchester lograron sujetarlo – está en él, se comunica a través de Gibbs

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Jethro? – preguntó el doctor Mallard

- Sabe los problemas que causan las ex esposas – dijo el aludido abriendo los ojos por fin - ¿quiénes sois? ¿qué hago aquí?

Una especie de luz, tenue, como cuando el sol veraniego rebota en las piedras, surgía de la piel del ex sargento de artillería que los observaba con curiosidad. Sus ojos eran dos esferas de jade brillante que parecía traspasarlos a todos. Aby no puedo evitar unas lágrimas y el Winchester la abrazó protegiéndola de la inquietante mirada.

- ¿Gibbs está bien? – preguntó Zhiva intentando mantener la compostura

- ¿Quién es Gibbs?

- Estás usando su cuerpo – explicó el cazador haciendo que toda la curiosidad de aquello dentro del cuerpo del federal, se centrase en el chico que había realizado el hechizo.

- Supongo, hace mucho tiempo que no me doy una vuelta por la Tierra – paseó alrededor de la mesa – antes había más espacio

- Necesitamos su ayuda señor Shiva – intervino Vance

El dios puso su mano en la frente del director del NCIS y éste cayó al suelo sin sentido, hizo ademán de hacer lo mismo con Zhiva, y Tony se interpuso siendo el que quedó inconsciente, se acercó a Sam Winchester a repetir la operación pero no llegó a colocar la palma en contacto con la frente del cazador.

- Comprendo, pero no es mi problema, vosotros la habéis provocado, tú y tu hermano – dijo con indiferencia

- No has llegado al final – el cazador tomó la mano de Gibbs y la puso sobre su frente – antes de decidir nada termina tu lectura

Fue mucho más lento que con los otros dos hombres, Zhiva abrazó a Aby y contemplaron cómo la expresión neutra de lo que estaba dentro de Gibbs se crispaba y entristecía por momentos. Sam había resistido consciente el escrutinio del Dios, se tambaleó y se sentó sobre la mesa, agotado y expectante.

- Os ayudaré – dijo el poderoso Shiva abandonando el cuerpo del oficial del NCIS.

**Continuará...**


	11. Un brujo muerto

**SIN REMORDIMIENTOS**

**NO REMORSE**

**Capítulo 10**

**"Un brujo muerto"**

_We don't care what it meant  
>another day<br>another death  
>another sorrow<br>another breath _

_Attack_

**ABY**

Intentó convencer a Sam para que le dejara acompañarle cuando todos se preparaban para ir en busca de la Diosa y rescatar a Dean. No quería quedarse atrás. No quería dejar marchar al muchacho que se había colado tanto bajo su piel esos últimos días.

Siempre se había sentido muy cercana a los Winchester desde que ambos cazadores, entonces casi un par de críos, como ella, la habían salvado de unos extraños seres que pretendían comerse su cerebro.

Fue algo instantáneo, la picardía de Dean la conquistó en primer lugar. Después la bondad y la ternura de Sam se ganó su cariño. Pasar unas semanas con ellos, viajando por el país, siendo incluida como uno más en el viejo vehículo dónde sólo sonaba rock y las continuas y divertidas discusiones de los dos hermanos los había colocado en un lugar privilegiado de su corazón a pesar del tiempo transcurrido hasta que volvió a verlos de nuevo.

Y ahora había descubierto algo más. Sam había crecido, su mente torturada era más lúcida que nunca, su valor más sereno y su mirada podía traspasarla llegando hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Aby no era una niña ingenua, el Winchester no era el primer hombre con el que había estado, pero, si lo analizaba objetivamente, sí era el primer hombre de quién se había enamorado de verdad.

Podía perderlo, en unas horas. La misión a la que se dirigían era suicida, no tenían más que la palabra de un monstruo que había poseído a Gibbs y un libro de hechizos que no contenía ninguno que sirviera para parar a la Diosa.

Se encontró con la firme negativa de todos cuando manifestó que quería ir con ellos, y la del Winchester fue la que más le dolió. "Si vas a morir, yo quiero estar contigo" había dicho Aby. "No" sin furia, sin explicaciones, acompañado de una sonrisa sin esperanza y de un leve beso en la frente.

Y así se habían ido, Gibbs, McGee, Dinozzo, Zhiva, Valley y el chico del que se había enamorado. Sin saber si volvería a verlos o si aquel horrible fuego que consumía a Dean hasta la nada para luego empezar de nuevo_,_ acabaría con todos definitivamente.

**PATRICK**

El odio enfermizo que sentía por el par de cazadores que habían arruinado su vida no hacía más que crecer. Ni siquiera le satisfacía la certeza de que capturarían al otro hermano. El mayor le había vuelto a robar la esperanza al verse obligado a presenciar cómo Kali sentía más inclinación hacia el prisionero que hacia él.

No se atrevía a matarlo personalmente. Aunque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cada vez que Ella se marchaba tenía que luchar contra todos sus instintos de mandarlo al infierno, y encima, el maldito cazador no es que se pusiera fácil. Como si adivinase lo que sentía, no paraba de provocarlo una y otra vez.

- Debí matarte aquella vez – susurró sentado en el trono de Kali.

A unos metros, sentado en el suelo, en el rincón ennegrecido dónde había pasado las últimas horas, el mayor de los Winchester se rió dándole la razón. "Hubiese sido lo mejor".

- Me dejó – volvió a insistir con el dolor de una pérdida que no lograba superar.

- Quizás dolía demasiado seguir viva – era extraño que aquel condenado humano intuyese lo que ella le dijo unos minutos antes de dejarse envejecer hasta morir.

- ¿Morir puede liberarte? Yo tengo un pacto que he aplazado durante siglos, si muero iré al infierno, ¿allí dejaría de sufrir? – dijo acercándose al chamuscado rincón.

- No tío, es el infierno, allí será mil veces peor – se volvió a reír el cazador.

El brujo sintió un estremecimiento de terror, pues si todo lo que había oído de los hermanos era cierto, el rubio estaba hablando con la voz de la experiencia.

- Jamás volveré a verla – gimió.

- ¿Pretendes darme lástima? – inquirió el prisionero irónicamente - ¿En serio? ¿A mí?.

- Ella era lo único que tenía.

- ¡Vas en serio! – se mosqueó el rubio – O sea, que ¿ahora tengo que decir "pobrecito Patrick ¡qué mal te ha tratado la vida!"?.

- No te guasees Winchester – el brujo tomó al cazador de cabello, levantándolo del suelo y sujetándolo contra la pared, rostro frente a rostro, haciendo valer su fuerza inhumana adquirida junto a la energía vital de tantos y tantos que murieron para que él pudiera seguir viviendo.

- ¡No me jodas brujo! ¡Todo esto te lo has buscado tú con tus decisiones! ¡Asúmelo! – el cazador no se amilanó – ¡Aquí nadie es inocente!.

Se enfureció tanto que decidió buscar en la mente de su prisionero a las personas más importantes para él y demostrarle lo que podía doler que te las arrebataran. Colocó su mano en la frente del cazador que trató de resistir infructuosamente al registro psíquico. Una serie de rostros desfilaron por el subconsciente del brujo, ninguno que pudiese usar para su lección.

Cada vez que aparecía uno nuevo que creía poder utilizar, la siguiente imagen, el siguiente recuerdo, lo mantenía fuera de su alcance. Dos mujeres, madre e hija, que murieron en una explosión, familiares, amigos desaparecidos o asesinados a lo largo de los años… incluso aquel viejo de la silla de rueda. Al final llegó hasta ella, su recuerdo más oculto, más enterrado entre cientos de otras historias, pero más doloroso que ninguno.

Unos ojos castaños que lo miraban sin conocerlo desde una impersonal cama de hospital, rodeados de un mantra "Están a salvo, ahora están a salvo, están a salvo de mi". Patrick rompió la conexión con la mente del cazador. Sorprendido de que con todo aquello dentro hubiese sido capaz de llegar hasta ahí y luchase aún por continuar adelante.

- A veces, morir no parece tan terrible – murmuró Dean Winchester con una mirada tan vacía que hasta el poderoso brujo sintió escalofríos.

**GIBBS**

Se recuperó de la posesión divina con la curiosa sensación de que era indestructible. Era cómo el punto álgido de una borrachera, justo antes del malestar, cuando todo está en su sitio y está perfectamente claro. La información se acumulaba en su cerebro resolviendo las dudas que lo asaltaban desde hacía tiempo.

Ahora poseía la verdad, el porqué de la actitud de Vance, lo que ocultaba Dinozzo. Debería estar furioso, pero no lo estaba. Su visión íntegra del problema que tenían entre manos estaba por encima de sus sentimientos como simple mortal. Puede que Shiva se hubiese ido, pero había dejado tras de sí una comprensión global que le hacía sentirse en paz consigo mismo y con los demás.

- ¿Estás bien jefe? – preguntó McGee - ¿Es usted o sigue siendo el dios hindú?.

- Soy yo, Timothy – sonrió tranquilizador causando más preocupación aún al joven agente.

- Tranquilo McGee, el jefe sólo está pasando la resaca mística post-posesión – intervino Tony – es sólo temporal, en cuanto pase volverá a ser tan simpático y sensible como siempre… ¡Autch!.

Aunque no sentía nada de agresividad el gesto de soltar un cogotazo a su irritante subordinado le salió del alma. Curiosamente era lo que Tim necesitaba para olvidar su preocupación y aceptar que el aura de gurú que lo rodeaba era sólo temporal.

**KALI**

Estaba esperando al Winchester que le faltaba, preparada para eliminar a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre ella y su objetivo. Que un grupo de humanos acompañase al cazador sólo suponía un aliciente más a disfrutar. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los del atractivo agente que acompañaba al más viejo, atrapándolo en su voluntad como ya hiciera una vez.

Lo reconoció nada más verlo, incluso en el cuerpo del interesante humano. Pero no le iba a escuchar. No esta vez. No tenía ningún derecho a reprocharle nada. Enseguida comprendió por qué había elegido al veterano soldado. Se trataba de la experiencia y el respeto. Pero la guerrera era ella y no Shiva, no debió venir.

Comenzaron a luchar sin una palabra, el fuego que surgía de sus manos se estrellaba contra la barrera de oscuridad que emanaba del cuerpo del maduro agente. Pero la fuerza de la Diosa había sido reforzada con más de un centenar de vidas, empezó a ganar terreno.

Entonces ocurrió lo que no había esperado, Patrick, el brujo que decía estar enamorado de ella, la traicionó. Utilizó sus ridículos poderes para exiliarla de ese plano. Maldito idiota. La furia invadió a la guerrera divina mientras el lazo de sangre que la seguía uniendo al mayor de los Winchester le ofrecía un camino de vuelta al apartamento abandonado.

**DINOZZO**

Ella estaba esperándolos. Fue entrar en la habitación y sentir sus ojos negros e insondables atraparle en un torbellino de terror y fascinación. Dio dos pasos hacia Kali y Zhiva lo retuvo de un brazo. Durante un breve instante de confusión estuvo a punto de apartar violentamente a la muchacha de su lado.

Pero era su compañera, su amiga, la mujer de la que estaba enamorado prácticamente desde el primer día que la conoció (aunque nunca lo reconocería). Eso lo apartó por un segundo del embrujo que ejercía la poderosa criatura sobrenatural en él.

Gibbs se adelantó enfrentándose a ella, el hombre de nervios de acero que era su jefe estaba muy cambiado. Sus ojos, normalmente de un gris metálico, despedían el extraño brillo verdoso que emitiesen cuando invocaron al otro Dios. Su cuerpo irradiaba una extraña reverberación como la de las carreteras del medio oeste en mitad del verano.

Toni quitó el seguro a su arma dispuesto a usarla en caso de ser necesario. Dean Winchester se levantó del rincón donde había estado agazapado desde que el grupo entró en el apartamento. "Al menos está vestido" pensó incongruentemente el agente del NCIS. El cazador parecía dispuesto a la lucha una vez más. El otro cazador entregó a su hermano una estaca de madera manchada con una sustancia similar a la sangre.

Entonces Kali, sin mediar palabra, lanzó una de esas terroríficas llamaradas que surgían de sus manos hacia Jethro. El aire se volvió denso, táctil, viscoso, y el aura del Dios que poseía a su jefe se volvió oscura, como un escudo que lo ocultara del fuego, que absorbiera toda fuente de luz y calor.

Creyó que ganaría Gibbs-Shiva hasta que ese escudo comenzó a flaquear y la furiosa y ardiente criatura atacó con más fuerza ganando terreno. Estaban perdidos. Los dos Winchester enarbolaron sus estacas rodeando a los contendientes dispuestos a intervenir en un intento desesperado.

_"A te magica aliqua creatura ad conclavis nunc" _ Parecía que el brujo estuviese rezando en voz alta, un torbellino inexplicable se desató en el centro de la habitación dónde ambos seres luchaban ignorando a los humanos.

_"¡A te magica aliqua creatura ad conclavis nunc!" _ Repitió Patrick Saintsalem, más fuerte. El mini tornado succionó a Kali haciéndola desaparecer cuando se disolvió sin más.

**SAM**

¿El brujo había eliminado a Kali? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el precio? Creyó que su hermano conocería el motivo pero Dean estaba tan perplejo como él.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el cazador más veterano.

- No tiene sentido, nada tiene sentido – el brujo presentaba un aspecto lamentable, como si hubiese sido sometido a una incesante tortura mental – Sólo quiero que acabe ya.

- Lo sé – dijo Dean con una mueca – tú quisiste vivir eternamente.

- Pero ya no hay nada por lo que vivir.

Gibbs se acercó al humano de más de novecientos años de edad, Patrick retrocedió reconociendo el poder de la criatura que usaba ese cuerpo como un medio de comunicación.

- No – Susurró.

- Es hora de terminar.

- No – repitió el brujo.

- ¡Espera! – pidió Dean al ex marine – solo un momento, espera.

Sam se preocupó al ver el brillo grotescamente verde que surgía de la mirada del agente del NCIS. Sin embargo aquel ser asintió y se cruzó de brazos permitiendo que su hermano hablara con el hechicero.

- ¿Qué pretendías al enviar a Kali lejos de aquí?.

- Ganar tiempo, quiero… - el moreno consiguió sonreír – quiero deshacer un pacto con un demonio.

- No conozco a nadie que haya logrado incumplir un pacto con un demonio – afirmó el cazador.

- Te equivocas, vosotros lo hicisteis, tú y tu hermano, rompisteis un pacto una vez – el brujo se refería a una vez, hacía ya una vida para los hermanos, cuando lograron librar a un pobre hombre de un destino terrible.

- Evan Hudson es un buen hombre que no merecía ir al infierno – Replicó Dean sorprendiendo a su hermano, Sam, de hecho, había creído que el brujo hablaba de Bobby, ni siquiera recordaba ya al otro hombre, sólo la sensación de huir de aquellos perros invisibles tratando de salvar a alguien.

- Puedo seros útil, no quiero ir al infierno.

- Por tu culpa ha muerto mucha gente – Respondió el cazador.

- Tú también has matado a mucha gente.

Ninguno dijo nada. Ni los agentes del gobierno que asistían a la conversación sin atreverse a intervenir. Ni el Dios que lo veía todo a través de los ojos de Gibbs. Ni siquiera el cazador que lo interrogaba. Sam no iba a permitir que ese monstruo se comparase con su hermano.

- Dean es un cazador, sólo ha matado criaturas asesinas como tú, ¡no es un vil asesino que ha eliminado a quien le ha dado la gana para permanecer un minuto más con vida!, ¡no te atrevas a decir que es lo mismo! – conforme iba hablando su rabia iba haciendo elevar el tono de su voz.

- Está bien Sam – había una risa suave en esa petición del mayor de los Winchester, un agradecimiento implícito a su furibunda defensa y también cierta dosis de orgullo – Yo fui al infierno Patrick, tienes motivos para estar asustado, pero no podría ayudarte aunque quisiera, el demonio que tiene tu contrato tiene un especial interés en ti, y no es cualquier demonio.

- Puedes matarme tú – pidió el hechicero – y quemar mis restos con un ritual de mi grimorio.

- Lo haré yo, si aceptas convertirte en uno de mis pramathas – ofreció Gibbs.

- No es mala idea Patrick – explicó Sam – los pramathas son los servidores de Shiva, en su mundo o dimensión.

No tuvo opción, Kali apareció de nuevo sorprendiendo a todos menos al otro Dios. El brujo usó a Dean como escudo. No pudo evitar el fuego que los devorase a ambos.

**VALLEY**

No entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando Sam Winchester y Gibbs con el tal Saintsalem. Al parecer el brujo quería librarse del infierno y quería que los cazadores lo ayudaran.

Antes de poder hacer nada la Diosa volvió atacándolo con su fantasmagórico fuego, abrasando también al mayor de los Winchester, tras quien se había ocultado el mago en un intento desesperado por huir.

El agente más veterano del NCIS, poseído por la otra poderosa criatura sobrenatural se interpuso entre el resto de los humanos y Kali protegiéndoles de cualquier represalia. La impresionante mujer, ardiendo literalmente de ira se enfrentó al ser dentro de Gibbs.

- ¿Pretendías salvar a ese monstruo Shiva? ¿Y qué ibas a hacer con él? ¿Convertirlo en un asura?.

- Tu ira sólo es comparable a tu hermosura, pero has terminado aquí querida mía, volvamos a casa – Entonces el Dios se percató de que una de las víctimas del fuego se regeneraba, se acercó y contempló cómo el cuerpo carbonizado se volvía a hidratar recuperándose por completo – Tu estupidez también es grande querida mía, este humano lleva esencia de fénix en su sangre y tú la has activado. ¿Está vinculado a ti?.

- Sí.

- Rompe ese vínculo Kali.

La Diosa desapareció y el cuerpo del ex sargento de artillería cayó al suelo, desmadejado e inconsciente. Valley sacó un chándal de la pequeña mochila y se lo dio a su amigo que se vistió rápidamente.

Durante un segundo el cazador pareció lamentar la muerte del brujo y después les devolvió a todos a la realidad al tratar de reanimar a Gibbs. Saliendo de su estupor Dinozzo y McGee ayudaron al mayor de los cazadores a tratar de despertar a su jefe.

Sam y Zhiva contemplaban a Dean mientras indicaba a los otros dos agentes dónde podían recostar a Jethro. El ex marine de cabello acerado respiraba con normalidad, sólo parecía inmerso en un profundo sueño.

Dick fue el que hizo la pregunta que rondaba la mente de todos. "¿Qué ha querido decir con que tienes esencia de fénix en la sangre?" el cazador se encogió de hombros, y Sam les dio la respuesta.

- Hace un tiempo Dean ingirió parte de la ceniza de un fénix para matar a la madre de todos los monstruos.

- No lo consiguió – dijo la israelita nacionalizada americana – sigue habiendo monstruos.

- La maté – sonrió fríamente el cazador de ojos verdes – Por eso los monstruos que hay son más fuertes que los que había antes. No son sus hijos, son sus iguales.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Mi beta me ha preguntado no se cuantas veces qué significa <strong>cogotazo <strong>así que lo aclaro por si alguien tiene curiosidad:

COGOTAZO.- Golpe dado en el cogote con la mano abierta. (según la RAE)  
>O sea: colleja, golletazo; manotazo, manotada, palmada en todo el cogote o parte del pescuezo bajo la nuca.<p> 


	12. Al margen de la ley

_Bien, terminé... así que si alguna vez has leído algo mío a la vez que lo voy escribiendo sabrás que cuando termino... me entra la prisa_  
><em>Tengo que volver a pedir perdón, es una historia pesada sin un hilo conductor claro y mal resuelta, lo siento de verdad... creo que no debí empezarla pero mi gemelo oscuro se empeñó... y como el chico es terco y yo no tengo voluntad tuve que seguirle la corriente.<em>

_El Lunes colgaré el último capítulo y el miércoles el epílogo... si no has entendido nada, ya somos dos_

* * *

><p><strong>SIN REMORDIMIENTOS<strong>

**NO REMORSE**

**Capítulo11**

**"Al margen de la Ley"**

_Bullets are flying  
>People are dying with madness surrounding all hell's breaking loose <em>

_Soldiers are hounding  
>Bodies are mounting cannons are shouting to take their abuse<em>

**VALLEY**

Zhiva le hizo la señal convenida. Uno de los vigilantes de la prisión federal pasó junto a él y sin ningún remordimiento le clavó la inyección con el potente somnífero en un brazo. Sujetó el cuerpo del agente que no llegó a verle la cara para evitar que hiciese ruido al caer.

Tendrían que apartar de su camino a otros tres o cuatro antes de poder liberar a los Winchester, y sin dejar que los vieran.

Desde su apartamento, Aby y Tim los guiaban a través de transmisores "cogidos prestados" del almacén del FBI. Esta vez no habría vuelta atrás. El federal clavó sus ojos grises en los dos agentes del NCIS que lo acompañaban, cubrían sus rostros con pasamontañas. Dinozzo le hizo la señal de de la victoria más como gesto de ánimo que como si lo creyera de verdad.

Nadie había movido un dedo por los hermanos cuando la Diosa desapareció dejando a Gibbs en un coma del que no podía despertar. Necesitaban un culpable, una cabeza de turco, y con los antecedentes de los cazadores eran los sujetos perfectos para el papel.

Richard creyó que estaba solo, pero no era el único que pensaba que el mundo era más seguro con ese par de desastres con patas haciendo su trabajo. Primero Aby (esa muchacha se había enamorado hasta los huesos de Sam) y después Tony le habían propuesto sacarlos, cada uno por su cuenta. Al reunirse, los otros dos miembros del equipo los siguieron.

Sin embargo el del FBI había quemado sus naves asegurándose de encubrir totalmente la participación de sus amigos. En cuanto los Winchester escaparan todo lo apuntaría a él que también desaparecería, dejando al equipo de Gibbs libre de toda sospecha.

El encerrar a los hermanos en la zona de aislamiento hacía mucho más fácil su rescate que si hubiesen sido encerrados entre los presos comunes. Además, la subcontrata que se había hecho con los próximos cinco años de vigilancia no parecía muy eficaz.

- De acuerdo Richard – McGee le hablaba por el comunicador insertado en su oído – tengo pinchada la imagen de la cámara del corredor, esas puertas serán difíciles de abrir.

- ¿Cómo va la alarma?.

- Me siento como el informático de "Leverage" – intervino Aby con una risita insegura – tienen un código bastantes sencillo, ¿Cuánto dices que paga el Gobierno a esta gente?.

- Más de lo que pagarían al triple de funcionarios a tiempo completo, pero en fin… no estamos aquí para hablar de política ¿los tienes? – miró el reloj, los guardas fuera de combate tardarían aún un par de horas en despertar, pero en veinte minutos se produciría el relevo y para entonces debían estar muy lejos de allí.

- Tengo la de la siete, me falta la catorce ¿Te puedes creer que no tienen celda nº 13? Ponen a un grupo de incompetentes supersticiosos a vigilar a los Winchester – Aby no podía dejar de hablar.

- McGee ¿Ese bucle?.

- Listo Valley.

- ¿Estás seguro de que esta línea es indetectable?.

- Tranquilo, se lo que hago – replicó el agente algo molesto.

Dinozzo le miró impaciente tras observar su propio reloj. Le hizo una seña para dos minutos. Zhiva ni se inmutó, la muchacha parecía haber nacido para operaciones de ese tipo.

**"DUCKY" MALLARD**

La habitación del hospital estaba en penumbra, y su amigo yacía sobre la cama como si sólo durmiera. De hecho así era. Según los médicos Jethro tenía en perfecto estado las funciones cerebrales, simplemente no despertaba.

- No me gusta venir al hospital a verte amigo mío – musitó el excéntrico doctor – últimamente hemos perdido a tanta gente que siento que cualquiera puede ser el siguiente, y verte así no me tranquiliza ¿Sabes?.

Por primera vez en su vida no tenía ninguna historia a la que recurrir, ningún recuerdo al que echar mano. Había discutido acaloradamente con Vance hasta que el director del NCIS lo puso en su lugar.

- Necesita un culpable Jethro, eso me ha dicho, "Esta operación ha sido un desastre de principio a fin y necesitamos un culpable para enterrarla del todo" ¿Cuándo nos hemos convertido en burócratas amigo mío? ¿Cuándo se han vuelto más importantes las apariencias que la verdad?.

El cuerpo tendido en la cama no le respondió. Siguió sin mostrar signos de recuperación. Ellos pertenecía a otro tipo de agentes, a los que sólo importaba la verdad y la justicia. Eran una especie en extinción.

**ZHIVA DAVID**

"Listo" vocalizó Valley. Abrió la primera puerta de código siguiendo las indicaciones de Tim, la segunda la abrió Valley usando una fotocopia de una huella dactilar en el sensor de huellas.

Las celdas parecían inexpugnables, de acero repujado, con grandes barras ancladas en las paredes, sin ventana. Ella se dedicó a la del mayor y los otros dos a la del más joven. Fue la primera en abrir. El lugar era estrecho, mediría unos cuatro metros cuadrados y sólo tenía un jergón y un mini lavabo. Dean se levantó inmediatamente del suelo y salió de ahí como si el lugar le quemara.

Aby aún no había podido dar con la contraseña de la segunda cerradura, así que se unieron a los otros dos "Tres minutos Aby, o tendremos que salir sin él" murmuró Valley. El cazador se arrodilló junto a la puerta y comenzó a dar golpecitos en lenguaje Morse que fueron respondidos desde dentro.

_"Yo Dean fuera en tres"._

_"Espero"._

_"No solo"._

_"Chachi"._

Empezaron a ponerse nerviosos con los minutos pasando sin comunicación de la investigadora. "Aby, si seguimos esperando nos cogerán a todos" Advirtió el del FBI. "Iros, yo me encargo" musitó el Winchester ahora libre.

- Lo tengo – susurró Toni insertando el código y abriendo la puerta.

- La tuya es más pequeña – se burló Dean al ver la celda de su hermano, no era cierto, ésta incluso tenía una pequeña mesita de la que la otra carecía.

- Me alegro de verte – replicó el más joven saliendo fuera con la misma celeridad que lo hizo el mayor - ¿Ruta de escape?.

No había tiempo para más, echaron a correr antes de que el relevo llegase. Tenían diez minutos para salir antes de que alguien descubriese lo ocurrido. En cinco estaban fuera del recinto carcelario.

**SAM**

Aby saltó sobre él abrazándolo y besándolo. La correspondió con toda su alma. Podía sentir el disgusto de Dean por la escena taladrándole la espalda, pero no le importó. Por una vez se iba a dejar llevar.

El mayor de los Winchester le pinchó la burbuja con su peculiar manera de ponerle los pies en la tierra.

- Si habéis asaltado la prisión para sacarnos es porque estamos en mitad de la diana, ¿me equivoco? – no ¡maldición!, Dean no se equivocaba - ¿Gibbs estaba contra vuestra pequeña operación? No lo veo por aquí.

- Oye amigo, te estás pasando – advirtió Dinozzo al rubio – Gibbs aún no ha despertado.

- Ya veo, por eso a su pandilla le da por cometer delitos federales – provocó Dean con una sonrisa torcida.

El agente del NCIS cogió al cazador de las solapas y le habló tan cerca de la cara que el otro debía ser capaz de verle los empastes.

- No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte sacado Winchester, Gibbs está así por hacer tú trabajo.

- Nadie le pidió que lo hiciera, si nos hubieseis dejado en paz desde un principio esto no hubiese ocurrido.

Iban a empezar a golpearse de un momento a otro, Sam soltó a regañadientes la mano de Aby y se interpuso entre ambos, "Ya basta Dean, sólo intentan ayudarnos".

- ¡Pues que no lo intenten! – el mayor estaba fuera de sí – No pueden ayudarnos, no puedes enrollarte con ella, no podemos…

- Por favor Dean, para – pidió con calma el que se suponía era el desequilibrado de los dos.

El mayor de los cazadores respiró, su mirada desesperada se cruzó con el verde líquido de los ojos de Aby que era capaz de comprender lo que los demás no habían visto, lo que Sam intuía desde que toda la basura del infierno se desbordó dentro de su alma. Su hermano se mordió los labios y calló.

**DINOZZO**

- Tenemos que irnos – Valley cortó la discusión interviniendo para evitar que el mayor de los Winchester y el agente del NCIS volviesen a discutir – cuanto más tiempo permanezcáis aquí más fácil será relacionaros con la fuga Toni.

- Pero ¿Y tú?.

- Me voy con ellos.

- No, no Richard, no puedes… - Sam comenzó a protestar ignorando el "Uno más" apagado y roto de su hermano.

- Lo he decidido, no tengo nada que perder, ni familia, ni siquiera un trabajo que me llene, así podré salvar vidas, sentirme bien ayudando.

Dinozzo no fue capaz de rebatir los argumentos de su amigo del FBI, sólo los dos cazadores lo veían un disparate.

- ¿Cómo estaremos en contacto? – preguntó.

- Cuando las cosas se calmen veremos.

- Es lo mejor - añadió el cazador más joven – es lo mejor.

Había repetido el muchacho para Aby. Tony se sintió fatal por su compañera, cuyo rostro estaba arrasado por las lágrimas. Entonces entendió la mirada que habían cruzado la muchacha y el Winchester mayor. También comprendió la actitud del pecoso.

- Vámonos Aby – Timothy la abrazó para llevársela – ahora no podemos hacer más, esto acabará algún día, tiene que acabar, y entonces podréis estar juntos.

- ¿Y si mueren antes? – preguntó la chica a su amigo - ¿y si morís?

- Esto acabará Ab – Dinozzo se quedó de piedra ante el cambio de actitud de Dean Winchester que repuesto se acercó a la muchacha – Acabará. Y entonces Sam vendrá a buscarte te lo prometo. Ahora tenéis que iros, por favor, no sería nada útil que acabaseis al otro lado de la ley.

Más de uno, Toni incluído, quedó sorprendido. Pero al menos la chica gótica le creyó, y no fue la única. Aunque no lo admitiría, Anthony Dinozzo también tenía fe en que ese hombre al borde del abismo haría efectiva su promesa.

Se despidieron, cada cual por su lado. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar con el número oficial del trabajo. La calle estaba desierta a esas horas de la tarde noche. Contestó.

- Agente Anthony Dinozzo al aparato – era Vance en persona – En mi casa señor, acabo de bajar a tirar la basura… Sí señor.

Suponía que los demás también habrían recibido o recibirían la llamada. Subió al apartamento, cogió la otra chaqueta y una camisa limpia y sacó la basura de camino al coche. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**VANCE**

Ninguno de los integrantes del equipo de Gibbs tenían coartada y sin embargo eso era todo lo que tenía para implicarles en la fuga de los Winchester. Tobías Fornell llegó unos minutos después de iniciar la reunión. El supervisor del agente Senior del FBI le acompañaba, junto con otros dos federales más.

Richard Valley sí parecía estar implicado en la huída, el rebelde agente había desaparecido y no tenían ninguna pista de su paradero. Por lo visto habían inspeccionado su vivienda, un pequeño apartamento junto a la Universidad de Georgetown. No habían encontrado nada. Precisamente eso era lo más sospechoso del registro, no es normal que en un domicilio habitual no se pueda coger ni una sola huella dactilar de quien hace su vida diaria dentro.

- Dinozzo, Valley es su amigo, ¿no sospechó nada? – Fornell hizo la pregunta sin ningún interés, conocía la respuesta, la que daría el pupilo de Gibbs y la verdad.

- No – Tony estaba mintiendo y todos lo sabían.

- ¿Es posible que ninguno de ustedes intuyese algo? – Vance intentó intimidar a sus subordinados, no lo consiguió.

- No señor – McGee respondió con aplomo – nada.

- Nada Director – añadió Zhiva.

- No nos dijo nada – Aby se unió a la negativa de los demás.

- Les creo, pero en deferencia a nuestros amigos del FBI están de permiso en tanto se lleve a cabo la investigación sobre la fuga de los Winchester y la desaparición del señor Valley.

- Sí señor Director – Musitaron respetuosamente los cuatro a una.

- ¿Eso es todo León? – El supervisor del FBI no podía creer que esa fuera la única medida que iba a tomar su colega.

- Son mi mejor equipo, bastante daño está haciendo ya su suspensión temporal.

- Al menos nos permitirá interrogarlos y registrar sus domicilios.

Ninguno de los aludidos se inmutó ante la amenaza. El director supuso acertadamente que si había algo que implicase a sus hombres en el caso no lo encontrarían con un interrogatorio o un registro.

- Señor no tenemos nada que ocultar – Timothy McGee tomó la mano de la señorita Sciuto – responderemos a cuantas preguntas tengan.

Si llegó a tener dudas sobre la participación de sus subordinados en la fuga, se disipó del todo. Ahora tenía la certeza. Como también tenía la certeza de que no conseguirían implicarlos.

- Ya lo han oído señores, la unidad responderá a todas sus preguntas y les facilitarán los registros ¿algo más?.

- No, gracias Director Vance.

Los agentes del FBI y el superintendente se marcharon. Fornell se retrasó "No quiero descubrir que estáis implicados, ya tengo suficiente con perder a Richard".

**ZHIVA**

No le gustaba mentir, pero compartía la opinión de sus compañeros, a veces se hace justicia yendo contra la ley. La habitación del hospital estaba en penumbra, y la joven agente se acercó a la única ventana abriendo las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz.

Al menos Gibbs parecía en paz, tumbado en esa cama. Los ojos castaños de la mujer más dura del NCIS se llenaron de lágrimas, no soportaba ver a ese hombre como un vegetal, Jethro era demasiado importante en su vida.

- Te necesitamos Gibbs.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, pues el miedo a que esa situación fuese permanente la atenazaba de mala manera. Tony entró con un café solo en la mano y se quedó de piedra al verla llorar. Colocó la bebida (que no era para él) sobre la mesita auxiliar y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Despertará, y cuando lo haga nos va a correr a cogotazos ya verás.

- ¿Hemos hecho bien Tony?.

- No podíamos hacer otra cosa.

Zhiva levantó la mirada, era increíble la capacidad del agente de hacerla sentir bien. Tenía razón, era lo que debían hacer, sólo… Hubiese deseado que Gibbs les hubiera dado el visto bueno.

La enfermera entró a hacer su visita de rigor y colocarle la sonda para alimentar al hombre dormido. Torció el gesto al ver el vaso de café. Aunque cuando el atractivo agente murmuró avergonzado "Es como le gusta" replicó diciendo que por muy dormido que estuviese el enfermo no podían atiborrarlo a café negro.

- ¿Perdone?.

- Uno de sus compañeros trajo un café hace un rato, igual que ese, solo – la mujer sonrió con coquetería - ¿Todos los agentes del NCIS son tan guapos?.

- ¿Dijo como se llamaba? – preguntó Zhiva, aunque tenía sus sospechas.

- Phillip Williams o William Phillips, no estoy segura.

- William Phillips – replicó la voz profunda de Dean Winchester, la enfermera no riñó al recién llegado por el café ardiente que llenaba la habitación del inconfundible aroma, sólo le miró embobada por la sonrisa con que éste le obsequió – No se preocupe Cindy, no le voy a conectar la sonda al vaso.

- Mi turno acaba en un par de horas… yo… - La atractiva enfermera se ruborizó por ser tan atrevida.

- Me encantará invitarla a tomar algo, pero otro día si no le importa – replicó el cazador.

Dinozzo resopló fastidiado. Zhiva riñó al fugitivo "Es peligroso que estés aquí, si alguien te ve o le enseñan tu foto a la enfermera…"

- Lo sé – Dean paró el flujo de alimento del gotero y sustituyó el recipiente de la comida licuada por otro, después arrancó algunos cabellos del hombre inconsciente y los echó en la taza de café – pero tenía algo que hacer.

**Continuará...**


	13. Limpiando desastres

**SIN REMORDIMIENTOS**

**NO REMORSE**

**Capítulo 12**

**"Limpiando desastres"**

_With war machines going  
>Blood starts to flowing<br>No mercy given to anyone hear_

**Gibbs**

_Shannon le riñó por décima vez esa mañana "¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así? Pues no parece que nunca me hayas visto hacer el desayuno". El sargento de artillería no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer más bella que había visto nunca._

_Adoraba su cabello rojo como el de la chiquilla que bajó de su habitación bostezando y con las coletas mal puestas. "Ayuda a tu hija" le indicó la cocinera sonriendo y señalándole con el cucharón de madera. Con todo el cuidado cogió a Kelly y la sentó sobre sus rodillas deshaciéndole las coletas "¿Y si te hago una cola al estilo militar?" pidió más que preguntó el marine._

_"Coletas papi, que soy muy joven para ir a la guerra". Jethro recogió el pelo rojo, tan rojo como el de su madre, en dos moños desbaratados ante la risa inocente de la pequeña y el mohín entre divertido y disgustado de su esposa._

_"Regla número ochenta y tres Leroy, no se peina a la niña al lado de la mesa de la cocina" le volvió a regañar "Será mejor que se lo dejes suelto, esas coletas no me convencen, pero, ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?"_

_No podía, realmente no podía dejar de mirarlas a ambas como si hubiese algo importante que había olvidado y que no quería recordar._

_"Lo siento" Dean Winchester tomó asiento frente a él en la mesa de la cocina y la verdad lo golpeó. Era un sueño, estaba soñando con Shannon y con su hija. Pero era real, podía sentir el calor de la pequeña, podía abrazarla y lo hizo._

_"Tú no tienes que estar aquí" gruñó el marine, yo no te conozco._

_"Lo siento de verdad, entiendo que no quieras conocerme"_

_"¡Largate!" Rugió, y Shannon y Kelly desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí "¿Dónde están? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?"Increpó al cazador que las había hecho desaparecer._

_"Volverán, si es lo que quieres" Dean echó un vistazo a la hermosa y cálida cocina "Es un hermoso hogar"_

_"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Tú, deberías ser un niño, yo no te conozco aún…" _

_Jethro analizó lo que había dicho pero se aferró con toda su fe a esa cocina a ese calendario que marcaba una fecha: 27 de febrero. Miró aterrado al que había convertido su hermoso sueño en una pesadilla, irrumpiendo en él._

_"Sólo estás soñando Gibbs"_

_"¡Vete! ¡DÉJAME!" el marine sujetó al cazador por la solapa "¡No dejaré que las maten otra vez!"_

_"No van a morir, Gibbs, ellas nunca estuvieron, ni esta casa, sólo están en tu mente, estás en coma"_

_"¡Mientes!" pero sabía que no le mentía, sólo… _

_"Hola jefe" Dinozzo y Zhiva también estaban allí, pero ellos no podían estar allí, aún no los conocía, aún no conocía al Winchester._

_"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…"_

**VALLEY**

Aunque Dean había desaparecido su hermano parecía perfectamente tranquilo. Aquel lugar estaba vacío, casi sin muebles, abandonado. Hacía algunos años, cuando perseguía a ambos para investigar la muerte de un amigo, se había preguntado muchas veces cómo no se escondían mejor, cómo seguían alojándose en moteles y pagando con tarjetas falsas.

Habían cambiado de sistema. "He elegido el momento" pensó girando la ruedecilla de un grifo del que no salió ni siquiera ruido.

- ¿Qué investigas? – preguntó mirando por encima del hombro del cazador la pantalla del portátil

- Nada, solo echo un vistazo por si hay algún caso

- Todavía no hemos salido de Washington y Dean no está – era una queja en toda regla

- Eh Dick, tranquilo – se rió el más joven de los Winchester – empezaremos por algo fácil antes de buscarte un compañero menos peligroso que nosotros

- Eh, espera chaval – se indignó el agente fugitivo – yo no he arrojado mi carrera por la borda para que tu hermano y tú me dejéis en la cuneta

- No te vamos a dejar tirado – la mirada del castaño se posó en el, melancólica, comprensiva, suplicante – pero tampoco te vamos a llevar con nosotros Richard.

- ¿No soy lo bastante bueno?

El más joven se pasó una mano por el largo y rebelde cabello, como si buscara las palabras exactas.

- Si nos hubieses consultado antes de sacarnos, te lo habríamos impedido Richard, siempre ocurre lo mismo con la gente que nos importa, les arruinamos la vida. Mi hermano y yo estamos malditos – respiró un segundo mirando con odio hacia un rincón de la desmantelada habitación, y después sonrió como si fuese incapaz de odiar – si vienes con nosotros y te ocurre algo…

- Pero tú y Aby

- No volveré a verla – al agente del FBI se le rompió el corazón por la expresión desolada del chico – por un segundo no pude evitar ilusionarme, ¿sabes? Ella es tan cálida, tan bella, tan diferente.

- Sí que lo es, pero le has hecho daño

- Si, ¿lo ves? Todos los que se acercan a nosotros lo acaban lamentando

- Yo no me voy a liar contigo, ni con Dean – bromeó el ex agente

- Bobby murió Richard, todos los que nos han ayudado han muerto, o han sido gravemente heridos, o tienen problemas con la ley. No se libra nadie, ni siquiera algo tan poderoso como un ángel. Nadie.

- ¿Y qué hago? ¿Me voy a cazar yo sólo? Te recuerdo que ya soy un fugitivo.

- Necesitamos a alguien que nos cubra – No se había puesto al margen de la Ley para contestar el teléfono. Sam lo sabía y no insistió – buscaremos un compañero para ti Richard, te repito que no te vamos a dejar tirado.

**ZhIVA**

_Era una casa bonita, de esas típicas de teleserie americana de los ochenta que veía de pequeña en el suelo del comedor, con las ventanas tapiadas, mientras en la calle, en su barrio, su país de nacimiento, se oían ambulancias o ruido de disparos._

_Dinozzo a su lado le sonrió animosamente, la cocina era luminosa y alegre, aunque el fabricante de ese recuerdo sujetaba al cazador como si quisiera destrozarlo a puñetazos."…Ellas nunca estuvieron, sólo es un recuerdo…" decía el más joven sin inmutarse por la rudeza de un Gibbs veinte años más joven que el que yacía en una cama del hospital._

_"Hola jefe" dijo Dinozzo intentando suavizar la situación la mirada gris y confusa del marine se clavó en ellos, soltó al cazador y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras musitaba "No, no, no, no, no, no, no…"_

_Zhiva sujetó sus muñecas "Gibbs, por favor"_

_El cazador abrió la nevera, observando críticamente el interior sin intervenir, dejando que tanto Toni como ella tratasen de hacer entrar en razón al hombre que más que jefe era un segundo padre para ellos._

_"¿No vas a ayudar Winchester?" le recriminó. _

_"Esto funciona mejor cuando eres alguien importante en la vida de la víctima, por eso os he traído, yo no soy nadie, es más, si estuviese en su lugar no querría despertar" La muchacha creyó que estaba siendo sarcástico, pero no, estaba diciendo la verdad._

_"Estás de coña" acusó Dinozzo._

_"¿Tú crees? ¿Estar en tu hogar? ¿Con tu familia? ¿Para siempre? Moriría feliz tío. Somos egoístas viniendo aquí y pidiéndole que lo deje todo…"_

_"¡Pero morirá!" Zhiva no admitía que Gibbs pudiera no despertar nunca. "¡Morirás!" abrazó al ex sargento de marines que parecía confundido ante lo que oía "Soy yo Gibbs, Zhiva, no puedo dejarte aquí, no puedo dejar que mueras"_

_"¿Estoy soñando?" Logró balbucear el veterano agente. Zhiva asintió con el rostro bañado por las lágrimas._

**SAM**

Miró el reloj. Hacía dos horas que Dean debería haberse tomado la poción. Debía estar a punto de despertar, y si todo había ido bien, Gibbs también se recuperaría. Ya habían hecho eso una vez, con Bobby. Miró a Valley que sentado en el saco de dormir miraba las noticias en su móvil.

Lamentaba profundamente haber arrastrado a su amigo a esa situación. Por mucho que el agente fugitivo insistiera en que había sido su elección, Sam sentía (y estaba seguro que Dean también) que lo había obligado a tomar ese camino.

- _Así que éste es el siguiente corderito – Su habitual y molesto compañero no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de atormentarle, se agachó inspeccionando a Valley – es un chico guapo, será una pena verlo destrozado por alguna de esas criaturas que quiere cazar_

- Cállate – murmuró, los ojos grises de Richard le miraron inquisidores, se disculpó – sólo pensaba en voz alta 

- _Lo mismo Dean prefiere ir con él que contigo, deshacerse por fín del lastre y tener un compañero de verdad que no lo apuñale por la espalda_

- ¡Basta! – gimió presionando su hombro, sobre la herida apenas cicatrizada de su pecho

- ¡Sam! – Valley retiró la mano con que el Winchester se estaba autolesionando - ¡Mírame! ¡No se que crees estar viendo o escuchando pero estamos solos! ¿De acuerdo?

- Lo… lo sé – jadeó intentando ignorar al hombre rubio de risa sarcástica que lo miraba con suficiencia – lo siento Richard, creo que si necesitamos un compañero, alguien que no esté tan quemado.

Lucifer tenía razón por una vez, estaba convencido de que Dean no prefería a Valley pero sí necesitaba a alguien que mirase por él, por una vez, porque su hermano merecía una tregua, ayuda, y no un tarado mental que al menor problema se volvía inestable.

- Está tardando mucho en llamar – murmuró el más alto volviendo a mirar su móvil

- ¿Sabes dónde está? 

- Intentando ayudar a Gibbs a volver

- ¿En el hospital? – Valley estaba enfadado y Sam comprendía el motivo, debía pensar que eran un par de locos inconscientes

- Si, pensamos que la mejor forma de ayudarle era entrar en su mente, por eso fue él, no sabíamos si la mía podía ser peligrosa

- Por lo de tus alucinaciones

- Por lo de mis alucinaciones

- ¿Por qué no…?

- Eso se lo reclamas a mi hermano, ¿vale? Tendré ochenta años y seguirá pensando que alguien tiene que cuidar de mi – sonrió por la imagen mental de un Dean decrépito preparándole la cena.

- Me ha dejado de niñera

- Sip

- De acuerdo, puedo ser una niñera de cazadores chiflados muy competente – rió su amigo

- Estoy de acuerdo.

**DINOZZO**

_Ya no estaban en la acogedora cocina de la antigua casa de Gibbs, Tony era incapaz de identificar el lugar. Estaba oscuro, y olía a serrín y humedad. Dean Winchester dio a un interruptor y pudo saber dónde estaban._

_En el sótano, en la actual casa de su jefe, con un montón de tablas por pulir apiladas contra la pared. Pero lo que había clavado en la pared no eran los planos de un barco._

- _Bonito ataúd – musitó el Winchester sentado en las escaleras con una botella de whisky en la mano_

- _¿Gibbs? – interrogó preocupado_

- _Iba a prepararlo, quería hacer algo y no me apetecía otro barco - Ahora si era su jefe, las canas, las arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos, el dolor oculto en una mirada firme como el acero_

- _Es un trabajo interesante – replicó el cazador volcando la botella llena sin que se derramara una gota - ¡que curioso!_

- _¡No estás ayudando Winchester! – gruñó Dinozzo_

_Su jefe tomó el cepillo y comenzó a lijar una de las tablas. El cazador se acercó a inspeccionar cómo los nudos de la madera desaparecían "¿Puedo intentarlo?" el ex marine le dio la herramienta y se lo quedó mirando mientras que el otro trabajaba el tablón como si lo hubiese hecho toda su vida._

- _¿Eso es todo? – Zhiva se acercó a los dos hombres que hacían bricolaje en mitad de un sueño dónde decidían si el mayor viviría o no - ¿Vais a fabricar un ataúd?_

- _¿Por qué no?_

- _¡No tiene sentido! – gritó la muchacha_

- _Tiene razón novato, deberías escucharla – Mike Franks había aparecido de la nada – incluso a Tony, sabes que nunca lo he tenido en alta estima, pero te respeta y te admira._

- _Jethro, debes despertar – La directora Shepard también estaba allí_

- _Gibbs, por favor, aún tienes mucho que hacer – los ojos de Dinozzo se empañaron al reconocer a Kate._

- _Leroy_

- _Papi_

_El inflexible ex sargento de artillería arrebató el cepillo a Dean. Y fuera de sí comenzó a golpear la tabla con todas sus fuerzas._

- _Largaos – suplicó con las manos cubiertas de sangre_

- _Tranquilos, sólo es un reflejo de la furia que siente, no es sangre real – explicó el cazador a los dos impresionados agentes, después increpó al mayor – Ellos sí son reales Gibbs, se han tomado una poción asquerosa para poder recuperarte, tú decides, desde luego, pero ahí fuera tienes gente que está esperándote. Tu esposa, tu hija, tus amigos, están muertos. Para ellos el tiempo carece de importancia, seguirán estando cuando llegue el final._

- _Tiene razón jefe – Toni hubiese abrazado al pecoso por lo que había dicho – ven con nosotros_

- _Pero tú me has traicionado, estás trabajando con Vance para destruirme, ¿por qué tendría que volver?_

- _¡Tony! – Zhiva no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando_

- _No sé por qué piensas eso jefe, yo nunca…_

- _Un dios me lo dijo Tony, un Dios que leyó tu mente y la del Director_

- _Ignoro la motivación que tenga Vance, Gibbs pero no tienes derecho a dudar de la mía, no sólo eres mi jefe, mi mentor… eres mi familia, sólo hago esto para protegerte._

- _Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo – dijo el cazador – Escúchales Gibbs_

- _Espera chico ¿por qué?_

- _Está aquí por mi causa, porque no supe hacer mi trabajo, tengo que limpiar mis desastres – replicó el cazador – Por favor Gibbs, no hagas que lamente haberme cruzado en tu camino._

_Dean Winchester desapareció y Toni y Zhiva esperaron pacientemente a que su jefe tomase una decisión._

__.__

Una bofetada que llegó no sabía de dónde le hizo parpadear y enfocar la vista a Dinozzo. Tobías Fornell le dio otra despejándolo del todo.

- ¡Pare hombre! – intentó levantar las manos para detenerlo y se encontró esposado al sillón - ¡Qué demonios!

- Tranquilo Dinozzo, creo que están bien, Zhiva también está despertando, los han drogado – El agente del FBI lo liberó - ¿Los Winchester?

- No sé, no…

- La enfermera ha reconocido la foto del mayor. ¿Por qué haría esto? – murmuró el federal

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Tony - ¿lo han atrapado?

- No, cuando llegamos ya no es… - La mirada de Fornell se detuvo incrédula en la cama y Dinozzo la siguió - ¡Jethro!

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tus hombres custodian a Zhiva Tobías? – el veterano agente de NCIS se sentó en la cama

- Al contrario Jethro, la están liberando, al parecer Dean Winchester los drogó y a ti también ¿qué motivo podía tener para arriesgarse a que lo cogieran de esa forma?

- No se Tobías esos cazadores están locos.

El doctor hizo un rápido chequeo al paciente y le dio el alta asombrado de la recuperación. Al día siguiente, aún suspendidos en tanto no acabase la investigación sobre la fuga de los Winchester se reunieron en casa de Mallard, a cenar.

Tenían muchas cosas que contarse y compartir. Muchas cosas que discutir y aclarar. Pero esa noche se trataba de recuperar a los amigos y los motivos para continuar. Tony se quedó parado en la puerta de entrada, pensaba que quizás Gibbs no querría que estuviera allí, por un segundo pensó en marcharse.

Aunque, como siempre que se habían reunido en el hogar del buen doctor, su jefe fue el último en llegar, encontrándolo en la entrada sin atreverse a pasar. No sabía que esperaba, quizás que el duro ex marine le diera un puñetazo, o le mirase decepcionado o lo echase de su unidad.

Desde luego no esperaba el cogotazo acompañado del "Espabila Tony, ¿te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?"

**-FIN?-**


	14. Sin remordimientos

**SIN REMORDIMIENTOS**

**NO REMORSE**

**Epílogo**

**"Sin remordimientos…"**

_The furious fighting  
>Swords are like lighting<br>it all becomes frightening to you_

_Know death is near  
>No remorse.-<em>

**VALLEY**

Recogió el cable del detonador y esperó la señal de Dean desde el tejado del edificio de al lado. El leviatán aún debía estar tratando de localizarlos. Hacía sólo dos meses que había comenzado su vida como cazador y la carga que había asumido voluntariamente comenzaba a pesar.

El puntero del rifle del cazador zigzagueó avisando de que estaban dispuestos. Presionó el botón y el depósito de agua en el que habían vertido casi mil litros del apestoso compuesto químico capaz de frenar a esas criaturas explotó vertiendo su carga sobre el gigantesco agujero del tejado.

El monstruo salió de la casa cubierto de espantosas quemaduras químicas que burbujeaban mientras aquella cosa se retorcía en el suelo. Desde la distancia su compañero volvió a sorprenderle con su puntería al clavar una bala explosiva en la cabeza de la criatura.

Aquellos bichos eran condenadamente difíciles de matar. Dejó su puesto protegido y armado con una especie de espada corta cercenó su cabeza y despedazó el cuerpo.

Dean Winchester se rió al verle cubierto por la asquerosa sustancia negra que parecía ser la sangre del poderoso ser. "Date prisa Dick, antes de que empiece a regenerarse" le dijo lanzándole un par de sacos para basura. Aquella cosas comenzaba a mover de nuevo los dedos de los brazos amputados.

- ¿Cuántos bichos de estos quedarán? – preguntó dando una patada a la bolsa dónde había metido una de las piernas

- Ni idea, cien, doscientos, hasta que no lleguemos al gran papá no podremos acabar con ellos – musitó el cazador cargándose al hombro un par de bolsas y dejándole a él las más pesadas

- Oye tío, no te pases que soy mayor que tú

- Sip, pero yo soy el profesional y tú el peón, arreando Dick.

El agente fugitivo resopló disgustado cargándose los restantes sacos. "¡Échalos al maletero novato! La cabeza y los brazos en el asiento de atrás"

A Richard ya no le parecía tan mala la idea de buscarse un nuevo compañero. El cazador podía ponerse muy cargante cuando quería. Echó un vistazo crítico al viejo vehículo que conducían, echaba de menos su cómodo, moderno y discreto Sebring.

- Esto es una chatarra – pensó en voz alta ganándose un "Te jodes Novato, es lo que hay" – lo sé, ¿quién conduce esta vez?

El Winchester ignoró su mano tendida pidiendo la llave y se metió en el coche arrancando "¡Vienes o qué, Novato!"

**GIBBS**

Aby lo estaba esperando, no le sorprendía, la muchacha siempre parecía saber cuándo bajaría al laboratorio por resultados. Dejó el refresco sobre la mesa y se acercó al monitor a comprobar los resultados

- ¿Cuándo ha bajado Timothy a echarte una mano? – preguntó sorprendido por la rapidez

- No ha sido difícil Gibbs – sonrió la morena con la culpabilidad pintada en sus verdes ojos – se me ocurrió que quizás este caso no fuese de terrorismo

Había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con Sam Winchester, y, aunque al ex marine le agradaban el par de cazadores, sentía que eran más peligrosos de lo que podía aceptar para la joven que le contaba todo lo que había descubierto con enternecedora energía.

- Aby – no necesitaba decir más, ella era una de las principales razones por las que volvió, la única (después de Shannon) que era capaz de saber lo que quería decir antes que él mismo.

- Le quiero. Sé que es imposible, pero no puedo evitar quererle Gibbs

Los habitualmente fríos ojos del veterano ex soldado sonrieron comprensivos. Tomó el archivador con los datos obtenidos y se giró para volver a su mesa.

- Es peligroso chico – murmuró antes de salir – si le haces daño iré por ti.

- Lo tendré en cuenta señor – respondió el altísimo joven de indomable cabello castaño abandonando su escondite.

- Dale recuerdos a Valley y a tu hermano.

- Lo haré.

Salió cerrando la puerta y sonrió negando con la cabeza cuando escuchó el pestillo. Lástima que el cazador estuviese al margen de la ley, como investigador no tenía precio, había descubierto la trayectoria del posible criminal con sólo un vistazo a los datos, había desmontado su propia teoría sobre terroristas para encajar a la perfección u delito de espionaje y tráfico de armas.

No le preocupaba que nadie bajase al laboratorio, y en todo caso sabía que no tendría ningún problema para salir como había entrado. Sin que nadie lo supiera.

**SAM**

Cuando estaba con ella no había ni leviatanes, ni Lucifer… Nada le podía distraer de abandonarse en su mirada y estrecharla junto a su pecho. Era como volver a casa.

- Mereces mucho más que un psicópata fugitivo que se cuele en tu laboratorio a darte un beso – susurró con los labios en el negro cabello

- Yo no me lío con psicópatas, sólo con genios Sam

- Entonces ¿no estamos liados? – preguntó haciendo un puchero burlón

- Eres tonto, eres un genio de la tontería, así que sí, estamos liados – le replicó la chica entre sus brazos.

Se inclinó besándola, era cierto que debía irse, pero para un beso siempre hay tiempo. Esos dos últimos meses había llegado a creer en la promesa de Dean. Conseguirían acabar con esta nueva amenaza y después colgarían las botas.

No más carreteras secundarias, no más casas abandonadas o pensiones de mala muerte. No más monstruos, ni fantasmas, ni criaturas que te devoren en mitad de la noche. Tendrían una vida normal, un final feliz.

- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? – preguntó

- Sí, pero no deberíais acercaros a ella hasta que…

- Guárdalo tú. Si supiera que los he buscado me asesinaría – gruñó sin querer irse aún

- ¿Estás seguro de que aún la quiere?

- Sueña con ella Aby, y aún guarda en el maletero la careta de un wendigo…

- ¿Qué?

- Se lo que me digo.

- Sam, tú no me harías eso ¿verdad? – los cristalinos ojos verdes se elevaron hacia él en una intensa súplica – puedo asumir el peligro, pero olvidarte sería…

- Yo no soy mi hermano, Ab, no soy tan fuerte como para renunciar a la persona que amo.

La besó por última vez. No se verían en meses, o puede que años. No lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que volvería y que ella estaría a salvo.

**DINOZZO**

Capturaron al espía siguiendo las pautas encontradas por Aby en cuestión de horas. Su investigación paralela había concluido también pero aún no había comunicado sus resultados a Vance ni al Secretario de Defensa. No lo haría, al menos no "Esos resultados"

Tony no era un marine, su idea del honor no era arruinar la vida de alguien por algo que él hubiese hecho exactamente igual de estar en el mismo caso. Si Vance tenía miedo de que Gibbs llegase a ocupar su puesto algún día que buscase otros medios para evitarlo.

Cuando regresaron a sus puestos después de la detención (que proporcionaría una nueva medalla al mérito para la unidad) el resto de los compañeros les recibió con aplausos. Estaba tan avergonzado que empezó a pavonearse para disimular su embarazo y que dejasen de felicitarle.

- Bien hecho Dinozzo – sonrió Gibbs recogiendo unos papeles antes de irse a casa a descansar – gran trabajo McGee, muy bien Zhiva, nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana jefe – contestaron los tres mucho más orgullosos por ese "bien hecho" que por las ovaciones que los habían recibido. Recogieron también.

- ¿Una copa en la cafetería de abajo? - Preguntó Timothy.

- De acuerdo – dijo Tony poniéndose la chaqueta

- ¿Vas pidiendo? Voy a preguntar a Aby si viene – el más veterano admiraba la fuerza de voluntad del informático, o quizás era cierto que para McGee todos ellos eran su familia.

- Vale, ¿Tú que dices Zhiva? Vienes ¿no?

- Claro, a ver que te crees – entró con él en el ascensor – Tony, no deberíamos…

- No deberíamos entrometernos – sonrió intentando quitar mordacidad a sus palabras – No lo se, siempre pensé que Tim y Aby acabarían juntos aunque también lo pensé de ti y de mi.

- Sí es una tontería – rió la muchacha cogiéndole de la solapa de la chaqueta

- Una total y absoluta tontería – concordó el agente apoyando sus manos suavemente en la cintura de su compañera.

- Sin ningún fundamento – susurró ella en los labios de él

- Ningmmmmf…. – No logró terminar de decir él en los labios de ella.

**Dean**

Se sentó en el capó de su Impala lamentando no poder "sacarla" a pasear.

Esos dos últimos meses habían estado bien. Así debía ser cuando se viaja en el ojo de un huracán. Aunque no podía evitar seguir en tensión, como si todo fuese a explotar de un momento a otro.

Valley se había revelado como un compañero formidable, había aprendido a confiar en su criterio y Sam estaba mejor que nunca, no había tenido ni una sola crisis en todo ese tiempo, quizás el que Aby no hubiese perdido el contacto con ellos y las visitas ocasionales que hacía su hermano a la investigadora del NCIS tenían algo que ver.

Se tumbó sobre la luna delantera mirando el cielo. Era una noche oscura y despejada. Las estrellas parecían puestas ahí por algún amante de la belleza, en lugar de seguir un absurdo azar.

Echaba de menos al viejo que había hecho soportables los últimos terribles años de sus vidas. Echaba de menos a un Sam inocente. Echaba de menos a un amigo que lo traicionó de la peor forma creyendo ayudarle. Echaba de menos una familia a la que nunca se permitió pertenecer del todo por miedo a perderla. Y la había perdido.

Hacía frío. Unas horas antes Sam había vuelto de su visita sorpresa a Aby dándole recuerdos de ese agente del NCIS que parecía más un soldado que un policía. El chico estaba triste, pero entero. Ahora habría ido con Richard a conseguir otro vehículo que no fuese su nena.

- Pareces el protagonista de un teledrama de sobremesa – murmuró una voz burlona

- Estás ahí mamonazo – replicó al familiar demonio sin sorprenderse de su presencia.

- ¿Lo has pensado? – Crowley se sentó también sobre el capó provocando al cazador que no hizo ningún movimiento agresivo

- No necesito pensarlo

- Pues tú dirás cazador. No tengo todo el día – pero por su gesto mortalmente serio y su total atención estaba claro que no se iría sin una respuesta – somos amigos, ¿no?

- No hace falta que te esfuerces por convencerme Crowley, lo he decidido ya.

Un silencio denso se depositó en el ambiente como el polvo que tras una tormenta de arena se deposita sobre todo lo visible. El último pacto, dejar que ese demonio usase su alma para restaurar el purgatorio y encerrar a los leviatanes en él.

- ¿Y tu respuesta?

No necesitaba pensarlo porque no había nada que pensar. ¿Renunciar a todo? Ya lo había hecho. Sam, Valley, Aby… Lisa. Tendrían una oportunidad si volvía al lugar de dónde nunca debió salir.

- Si.

Ya no habría más duda, más dolor. Respondió sin vacilar, sin remordimientos.

****Ahora sí: FIN****

* * *

><p><em>Ha sido duro llegar hasta aquí, así que ahora necesito vacaciones... <em>


End file.
